How Neil the Fox Spent His Alaskan Honeymoon
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Neil the Fox and Courtney goes to Alaska via the Nintendo Cruise Line after Courtney turns into a two tailed purple fox during the wedding. It will also be a family vacation, which is not just a honeymoon vacation for the two of them. They go onto fantastic adventures in the Final Frontier state. They will also stay at Seattle and Vancouver, before the cruise trip.
1. The Proposal and the Curse

At the Emerald Town coast, I, Neil the fox (a green recolor of Tails), am at my house, which resembles to Tails' head, but it is colored green. I am wandering around in my bedroom becoming very nervous about tonight's proposal. Gooey, a blue blob, is at my bedroom, and he is worried about me. "Oh, Gooey," I said, as I am very nervous, "I don't know what to do. How should I keep my cool when I propose to Magma Admin Courtney. She's coming over to our house for a visit."

"Just pretend that you are simply hanging out with her, and you will be fine," advised Gooey.

"Thanks for the advice, Gooey."

I take a couple of deep breaths to keep myself calm. Suddenly, the doorbell rings that someone is here. As Gooey morphs into the shape of Kirby, he confidently goes to the front door of my house to answer the door. He opens the door that it is Magma Admin Courtney, a purple haired woman. "Good afternoon, Courtney," greeted Gooey. "Make yourself comfortable at Neil's house."

"Why thank you, Gooey," thanked Courtney, as she pulls her hood back to reveal her short purple hair.

"Neil the fox wants you to show you some new Nintendo Switch games he has got, and he wants to play these games with you."

"Speaking of that, Gooey, I am going to tell Neil some fantastic news."

Courtney enters into the living room of my house to hang out with me. We are all sitting on the couch of the living room. "Good afternoon, Courtney," I said, while I am blushing and sweating. "I will show you the games I got for the Nintendo Switch."

"Before you show me the games you got, Neil," she said, "I got to tell you something first."

"Go on, Courtney, ladies first."

"I have gotten..."

Surprisingly, Courtney pulls out a Mario Kart 8 Deluxe themed Nintendo Switch traveling case; then, she opens the case to reveal a Nintendo Switch with the Red Joy Cons attached onto her system. "...a Nintendo Switch for myself!" revealed Courtney. "Of course I actually bought the system that comes with the Gray Joy Cons. To spice things up, which will also symbolize Team Magma, I purchased the Red Joy Cons, not the Neon Red Joy Cons."

"Wow!" I exclaimed in amusement. "I cannot believe my eyes and ears! You also got two pairs of Joy Cons; I know you like the Red Joy Cons more. I also gotten myself a GameCube Controller Adapter, the 'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' themed GameCube Controller, the Neon Green Joy Cons, the Switch Pro Controller, the Joy Con Battery Packs, a red Joy Con Steering Wheel, the Joy Con Charging Grip, and the Joy Con Charging Stand. Now I will tell you other games I have got for the Nintendo Switch besides '1-2 Switch'. The following games are Othello, 'Mario Kart 8 Deluxe', 'Puyo Puyo Tetris', 'World of Goo', 'Namco Museum', 'Splatoon 2', 'Sonic Mania Plus', 'The Pinball Arcade', 'Sega Genesis Classics', 'Super Mario Odyssey', Arcade Archives: 'Vs. Super Mario Bros.', 'Mario Bros.', 'Donkey Kong', 'Bomb Jack', 'Moon Cresta'; 'Kirby Star Allies', 'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate', Nintendo Entertainment System for Nintendo Switch Online, 'Atari Flashback Classics', 'Battlezone Gold Edition', and 'New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'."

"Good Guzzlordie! That is a lot of great Nintendo Switch games you have, Neil! I also gotten 'Mario Kart 8 Deluxe', 'Kirby Star Allies', and much more."

"Most games I own are digital while a few of them I own are game cartridges; why my games are mostly digital, it is because I have a Micro SD Card with 128 Gigabytes, which gave me boatloads of space. My Neon Green Joy Cons are attached onto the Joy Con Charging Grip while the Gray Joy Cons are docked onto the Joy Con Charging Stand. I also have an RDS Industries Nintendo Switch Traveling case and a screen protection kit; the screen protection is sealed onto the touch screen of my Nintendo Switch system. My screen cloth is stored onto the pouch of my Nintendo Switch traveling case. I also have a Nintendo Switch car charger too as well as a Nintendo Switch Tabletop Charging Stand, which is a more powerful upgrade than the kickstand."

Courtney notices my Nintendo Switch traveling case equipped with a carrying strap. "Where did you get the carrying strap?" asked Courtney.

"I got this carrying strap from my old Nintendo DS carrying pouch," I explained. "Since my old DS carrying pouch is falling apart, except for the carrying shoulder strap, I reused it by attaching the strap onto my Nintendo Switch traveling case. Also, I gotten myself a new hard-shell carrying case for my Orange and White New Nintendo 2DS XL. Now, I will use my old DS pack to simply carry chargers for future vacations into my backpack."

"That is so clever of you, Neil. I just wish I have a carrying shoulder strap for my Nintendo Switch carrying case."

"Well, your wish is granted."

I pulled out a Tool Gun from Garry's Mod; before I copy the carrying shoulder strap, I detached the shoulder strap clips off my Nintendo Switch carrying case. Then, I zapped at my carrying strap with my Tool Gun to copy the strap. Afterwards, I reattached my carrying strap back onto my Nintendo Switch carrying case. Finally, I zapped onto the ground to paste a copy of the carrying shoulder strap. "Here is how it's done, Courtney," I demonstrated.

I attached the shoulder strap onto her Nintendo Switch carrying case. "Thank you, Neil," she thanked. "You are very clever and helpful."

"You're welcome," I replied. "Anyways, are you ready to play 'Mario Kart 8 Deluxe' with me?"

"Sure, local wireless or hot seat?"

"Hot seat."

I inserted the "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe" game cartridge into my Nintendo Switch system, and I also plugged the GameCube Controller Adapter onto the Nintendo Switch Dock while my system is docked into the TV. Finally, I plugged my Smash Ultimate themed GameCube Controller onto the adapter. "This GameCube Controller Adapter magically works because it can play any game that supports the Pro Controller outside of Smash Ultimate," I explained. "When playing Smash Ultimate with this magic usb controller adapter, it acts like the GameCube Controller itself with its unique pressure sensitive triggers and vibration."

"That is so cool," admired Courtney. "I will use the Nintendo Switch Pro Controller to play 'Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'."

"Go right ahead, help yourself."

Courtney and I are about to play "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe" for the Nintendo Switch. While she uses the Nintendo Switch Pro Controller, I use my personal GameCube Controller plugged onto the GameCube Controller Adapter. "I made a Mii for you, Courtney," I said. "It is on the character selection screen that says Mii."

She sees her Mii in the character selection screen. "Thank you, Neil, that is so sweet of you," she thanked warmly.

While I select Gold Mario, my favorite character, she chooses her Mii I made for her. "My Mii I made on my Nintendo Switch closely matches your version," she stated.

We choose our kart combo for our selected characters; I use the Gold Kart combo while she uses the Comet Bike with Roller Tires and Bowser Kite. "Ready to race?" I asked.

"I am ready to race," she declared in a friendly and fair attitude.

"Speaking of racing, 'Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled' is coming to the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4."

"No Way! That is so exciting! I haven't played 'Crash Team Racing' in a while; the last time I played it is when I was a young girl at my friend's house back in the 1990s with the original PlayStation. I remember the time where I was a huge fan of Nitros Oxide because of its Hovercraft, and I am also fascinated in science fiction and earth science. It is also before the time I became a Team Magma Scientist, which is also before the time I became an admin of Team Magma."

"Guess what? Nitros Oxide is going to be fully playable along with its Hovercraft in the HD remake."

"Awesome! I can't wait to get this game this summer."

We are now racing on one of my favorite courses, Ice Ice Outpost. I memorized the shortcuts by heart since I practiced so much. As she witnesses me using the shortcuts in the racing course, she says, "Nice moves, Neil."

"Thanks," I replied.

Courtney obtains a Spiny Shell item and launches it towards the person in first place, me. My character, Gold Mario, got hit by a Spiny Shell, but my racer is still in first. While we are playing "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe", I am starting to get calmer and more confident about my secret plan. After the race, I won the race, even though both of us are difficult to get rid while having good sportsmanship. "Good game, Courtney," I complimented.

"Well played, Neil," said Courtney. "That was a great racing game; in return for great play, I will exchange my Nintendo Switch friend code I typed onto the sheet of paper to you."

She bestowed me a piece of paper, which contains her friend code of her Nintendo Switch. "Thank you very much," I thanked. "In an ultimate return, after a long four year relationship ever since I met you at United Skates on my first two week spring break, will you marry me?"

I pulled out a beautiful wedding ring from the case and showed it to Courtney. "Yes, I will marry you, my dear," accepted Courtney in a happy expression, as she obtains the wedding ring.

"Hooray!" cheered Gooey.

"Meet me at Honeylune Ridge at the Moon for the wedding next week, Courtney."

I close the application of the Nintendo Switch game and set up my friend code she gave me. After I input the code, Courtney and I became friends on the Nintendo Switch friend list. "See you next week, sweetie," she smiled.

I opened the front door and held it for her. She brings her Nintendo Switch in her carrying case with her as she leaves my house. After I close the door, I unplug my personal GameCube Controller and the adapter as I put everything away. "Gooey, you and the entire Team Magma crew, except for me and Courtney, will be planning for our wedding," I said. "Leader Maxie will be the priest of our wedding, you will be baking a vanilla wedding cake with strawberry frosting, and the rest of the Team Magma grunts will be handling everything for our wedding reception and the ceremony at Honeylune Ridge."

"Got it," accepted Gooey, as he is prepared for planning the wedding for me and Courtney. "How are we going to survive in space without a space suit. Well, of course I can survive in space because I came from space, duh."

"It's just a cartoon, Gooey, anyone can survive in space, even my space adventure against the New Swarm. We are literary in Gemerl720 Post's world of imagination. Anything can happen."

Meanwhile, back with Magma Admin Courtney, she is at the coast of Emerald Town. She pulls out her Tool Gun from Garry's Mod to spawn a portal back to the Team Magma Hideout at Hoenn, which is how she got here to Emerald Town.

At the Team Magma Hideout, she is at her office that contains a desktop computer on the desk, a bed, a television set, and a few other things. There is a personal bathroom inside her own office. As time passes by, it is nighttime. She is getting ready to go to bed in her pajamas. After she got herself ready, she crawled into her bed and goes to sleep. Suddenly, a green eerie light appears in her office/bedroom.

A deep dark dreadful villainous voice is heard from the green light. "Courtney," said the mysterious figure. "Your time has come."

As the light dims, it reveals to be Dark Matter in its black spherical blob with a ring of orange blobs behind the sphere; it also has a singular eye with a red color while its irises are white. "You must be Dark Matter, which Neil was talking about last spring break in 2017," whispered Courtney. "What do you need me for?"

"Since you and Neil the Fox are about to be married, I will sentence you a permanent curse in order to stay married and to avoid bestiality," sentenced Dark Matter. "I will turn you into a two tailed purple fox at the Honeylune Ridge Wedding Hall next week. By signing this 100% unbreakable contract with a permanent pen, you will become a two tailed purple fox at the Honeylune Ridge Wedding Hall."

Dark Matter spawns a contract with a pen and gives it to her. "I understand, Dark Matter," accepted Courtney. "Even if you, Dark Matter, will be defeated for good by Neil the Fox, the contract is permanent and unbreakable."

Magma Admin Courtney signs the contract in cursive on the dotted lines. Finally, Dark Matter receives the signed contract and says, "See you at Honeylune Ridge, Courtney."

Dark Matter cackles as he vanishes with a burst of green light. Courtney's black Z-Power Ring, along with the Grassium Z-Crystal equipped onto the Z-Power Ring, is on the desk next to her computer. The Key Stone, an item that enables Mega Evolution, is also equipped onto the Z-Power Ring too. And Courtney now goes to sleep in her own bed.


	2. Honeylune Ridge

One week later, at my house, I woke up at 9 am in the morning at my bedroom. Gooey says, "Get yourself dressed in your tuxedo, Neil. The wedding will start at high noon eastern time at the moon."

The doorbell rings in my house. "Courtney's here," I said, as I am excited about the wedding.

I answer door of my house by opening it. Courtney arrives with her elegant white wedding dress while she has a black Z-Power Ring on her wrist. The Grassium Z-Crystal is equipped onto the Z-Power Ring along with the Key Stone. She is also wearing the wedding ring I gifted to her. "I like your wedding dress, Courtney," I softly complimented.

"Thanks," she replied. "I also like your suit; you're looking sharp."

"Um, Neil," reminded Gooey. "How will we get to the moon in order to arrive at Honeylune Ridge's Wedding Hall?"

"It's easy, I will send out Hoopa with my Cherish Ball."

I pulled out a Cherish Ball and tossed it into the air to send Hoopa (Confined Form) out. "Hoopa in da house," greeted Hoopa. "My, you are so handsome with your suit, Neil."

"Thank you, Hoopa," I thanked. "Anyways, Hoopa, take us to the moon with your ring portal power."

"At your service, Neil the fox."

Hoopa grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!" phrased Hoopa.

A portal appears on the ring that he takes me, Courtney, Gooey, and Hoopa himself to the moon. At the moon, a ring portal appears that we arrived at the moon. I glanced at the antique lunar module with the American flag during the Apollo space missions. "One small step for a fox," I quoted. "One giant leap for mankind."

"Don't we need a helmet to survive in space?" notified Courtney.

"Pish posh. We don't need it, honey. This fanfiction is just a cartoon. Plus, I have been in space without a helmet during the New Swarm conflict. In fact, we are in Gemerl720 Post's world of imagination."

"The gravity feels much lighter than on Earth."

"Thanks for the lift, Hoopa. Return."

"You're welcome," replied Hoopa.

I pulled out a Cherish Ball to send Hoopa back into the ball. Then, I put away my Cherish Ball.

Finally, we arrive to the Honeylune Ridge Wedding Hall as the wedding bells ring. The wedding ceremony is about to start as me and Courtney are walking on the carpet. "Wow Gooey, you really decorated the wedding halls with the help of the Team Magma crew," I admired, as I sighted the wedding hall's decoration.

Team Magma Leader Maxie is the priest of the wedding. As Courtney and I are at end of the isle of the wedding hall; my heart begins to race when we are at the end of the isle. The entire Team Magma crew, including Team Magma Admin Tabitha and Gooey, are the guests of the wedding. "We have gathered here today to join these two hearts in the bonds of love," announced Maxie in a formal speech at the wedding. "Courtney, do you take Neil the Fox as your legitimate wedded husband?"

Suddenly, before Courtney accepts, the entire wedding hall begins to dim with darkness. "What's going on?" I shuddered.

A green orb of light appears at the wedding hall. It is none other than Dark Matter in its spherical black blob appearance with a ring of orange blobs. "Courtney, your time has come," cackled Dark Matter. "I will now turn you into a two tailed purple fox in order to stay married and to avoid bestiality."

Dark Matter pulls out the signed unbreakable contract and shows it to Maxie and gives it to him. "That makes sense," said Maxie, as he obtained the signed contract.

He magically casts a permanent spell on Courtney; Courtney transforms into a two tailed purple fox. As she transformed into a two tailed purple fox, she resembles to me, but she retains her short purple bob cut hair instead of having Tails' bangs like mine. "There we go, that should do it," he said. "And as for you, Neil the Fox, I will permanently possess you and there will be nothing you can do about it."

"Wait a second," I said. "I signed a contract that I am protected by Arceus."

"That was just a dream, so ha! You're too late!"

Dark Matter rushes to me and dives into my body. "Don't give up, Neil," encouraged Courtney the two tailed fox. "You must overcome this ordeal and regain control!"

I am trying my very best to gain total control and free will to avoid permanent possession of Dark Matter. I just hope that Dark Matter didn't crash the wedding, which has nothing to do with the unbreakable contract. Even if Dark Matter is defeated for good, the contract is given to Magma Leader Maxie as a certificate of Courtney becoming a two tailed fox for eternity.


	3. Dark Neil?

I am trying really hard to gain control and overcome the possession of Dark Matter. Thanks to my free will and independence, Dark Matter was forced to exit my body that my green fur color is unchanged. "AAAAAARRRRGGGH!" roared Dark Matter in its usual spherical form. "I can't possess you with your free will getting in my way! Fine, I will become Dark Neil by myself because I copied some of your DNA. In fact, I don't need to wear any plagiarized cloak to become a copy of you."

Dark Matter begins to morph into a shadowy clone of me. He is also known as Dark Neil's Shadow or Dark Neil's Fury, even Shadow Neil. While it has a purple shadowy aura, it has a transparent copy of me, but it has dark green fur, purple shoes, and piercing yellow eyes. The crowd has gasped in horror as Dark Neil's Fury was born as a corrupted copy of me. Shadow Neil opens the trap door that Courtney the two tailed purple fox and I fell in. Gooey jumps into the trap door to follow my track.

We landed onto an underground cavern of the moon with a large boxing ring-like arena. "Looks like I will have to teach you a lesson, Neil the fox," declared Dark Neil's Shadow. "First, we will settle this in a double Pokemon battle: you and Courtney Vs. me! Next, you and I will engage in hand to hand combat. Then, Gooey will battle against me in three different forms of me."

Dark Neil's Fury has sent out Dialga and Palkia with their purple shadowy aura, which resembles to Shadow Pokemon. Although, they do not have Shadow Type moves or have a Shadow Type. "Destroy them!" ordered Shadow Neil.

Courtney and I sent out our Pokemon to battle against Dialga and Palkia. She sends out her Charizard equipped with the Charizardite Y Mega Stone while I sent out my Groudon while holding the Red Orb. My Groudon undergoes Primal Reversion that it becomes Primal Groudon. Charizard's Charizardite Y is reacting to Courtney's Key Stone equipped onto her Black Z-Power Ring. It Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard Y.

The double battle has official began as Primal Groudon's Desolate Land ability summons an extremely harsh sunlight, which is more powerful than Mega Charizard Y's Drought ability. "Thanks for the boost, Neil," she said. "Now, use Dragon Pulse!"

Mega Charizard Y uses Dragon Pulse by firing a multicolored dragon shaped beam of energy at Palkia. Because Mega Charizard Y has great special attack, it dealt massive damage with a super effective hit. Palkia has easily been vanquished by Mega Charizard Y. "Groudon, use Earthquake!" I commanded.

Primal Groudon stomps its foot onto the arena that it summons white shockwaves; Dialga has been damaged with a super effective move. Dialga still has some stamina left after the move has been executed. "Dialga, destroy Neil's Primal Groudon with Roar of Time!" ordered Dark Neil's Shadow.

Dialga's diamond on its chest glows blue while its fins on the back expands. It then forms an indigo colored ball on its mouth, and it fires an indigo colored beam of energy. "Dodge it, Groudon!" I said.

Primal Groudon avoids the attack since Roar of Time has slightly poor accuracy. "Now finish Dialga," I determined.

The Continent Pokemon uses Earthquake at Dialga again to knockout the Temporal Pokemon. Afterwards, my corrupted copy of me sends out Giratina in its Altered Form along with Primal Kyogre. Both Primal Kyogre and Giratina has a shadowy aura. All of Shadow Neil's Pokemon have a purple shadowy aura. Primal Kyogre activates its Primordial Sea ability to summon a very heavy rainfall that nullifies all fire type moves, including fire type Z-Moves. "Haha!" bragged Dark Neil's Fury. "Now your fire type Pokemon are no match for me."

Giratina uses Protect by creating a turquoise colored force-field. Then, Primal Kyogre uses Surf by creating a tidal wave to destroy my Primal Groudon and Courtney's Mega Charizard Y. Both our Pokemon has been instantly knocked out by Primal Kyogre's wrath. She sends out her Kantonian Ninetales while I send out Xerneas from a Master Ball. Xerneas activated its Active Mode while its Fairy Aura ability radiates as it is in the battlefield. Unfortunately, Ninetales' Drought ability did not lessen the very heavy rainfall at all. "You think that Ninetales is going to take down my Kyogre?" questioned Dark Neil's Shadow in a sarcastic and arrogant attitude. "Good luck."

Courtney strikes a series of a synchronized pose, while equipped with the Grassium Z-Crystal onto the Z-Power Ring, to build Z-Power onto her Ninetales, upgrading Solar Beam into Bloom Doom. Ninetales unleashes its full-force Z-Move, Bloom Doom, by surrounding itself in a light green aura, causing the battlefield to be covered with flowers. The energy surrounds Primal Kyogre in a light green energy, causing a gigantic explosion. After using the Z-Move, Primal Kyogre fainted with a one-shot move.

Thankfully, the Primordial Sea has ceased as Primal Kyogre is out of the battlefield. "Xerneas, use Geomancy!" I commanded.

Xerneas, while holding the Power Herb, uses Geomancy in one turn by releasing seven colored lights as it absorbs energy to sharply increase special attack, special defense, and speed. "This will totally be an easy win against Shadow Neil's Pokemon," I boasted. "Anyways, use Moonblast!"

The Life Pokemon uses Moonblast by creating an image of the moon while its spots glow on its body. It forms a pink ball of energy as it borrows the energy from the image of the moon. While its Fairy Aura boosted the power of fairy type moves, Xerneas then fires the ball at Giratina to instantly knockout Giratina's Altered Form. "Great job, Xerneas," I said.

Dark Neil's Fury has sent out the last two Pokemon on his team, Primal Groudon and White Kyurem. Shadow Neil's Primal Groudon activates its Desolate Land Ability that an extremely harsh sunlight has been summoned. "Xerneas, use Moonblast on White Kyurem!" I ordered.

Xerneas uses Moonblast at White Kyurem to easily knockout the Boundary dragon. My corrupt copy of me has one Pokemon standing, which is Primal Groudon. "Now, finish them off by using Precipice Blades!" commanded Dark Neil's Shadow.

Primal Groudon uses Precipice Blades by making its body glow with the colors of lava. It then makes a series of incandescent sharp stones coated with lava risen from the ground. "Dodge it, Ninetales," encouraged Courtney.

Ninetales avoided the attack while Xerneas dealt severe damage; luckily, Xerneas is still standing with limited stamina left. "I hope it works," I hoped. "Xerneas, finish Primal Groudon with Hyper Beam!"

Xerneas uses Hyper Beam by firing a powerful yellow and orange beam of energy at Primal Groudon. Finally, it instantly defeated Primal Groudon with a lucky shot. "Grrr! You were lucky this time," growled Dark Neil's Fury. "But this is not over yet."

"Great job, Xerneas," I congratulated. "Now return."

I sent Xerneas back into the Master Ball while Courtney sends her Ninetales back into the Poke Ball. "Now it's just you and me, Neil," declared Dark Neil's Fury. "We will settle this on a one on one hand to hand combat."

Dark Neil's Shadow has slightly changed as it no longer emits a shadowy aura; it seems that its transformation is complete that it does not have a transparent body. It has a dark green fur color, but it has purple outlines around its body. The clone still has piercing yellow eyes. I harness the power of the seven Sol Emeralds in my hands as I am about to battle against Dark Neil's Fury. "By the power of the seven Sol Emeralds!" I shouted nobly.

With the power of the seven Sol Emeralds, I have the ability to use my very first super transformation. I have become Ultra Neil. My green fur color has changed into a bright emerald green fur color. I begin to radiate a bright emerald green aura with complete positive energy as I am ready to battle against my corrupted copy. Unfortunately, which is not really important, my wedding tuxedo has been disintegrated due to the heat of my super transformation. "Go get him, Ultra Neil!" cheered Gooey.

"You can do it, Neil!" cheered Courtney.

I float in midair without the need to fly with my two tails thanks to the Sol Emeralds. "Let's rock n' roll!" I declared.

"It is on!" replied Dark Neil's Shadow.

Shadow Neil rushes to me as it is about to attack. I grabbed him and spin around like a drill. Then, I launched Dark Neil's Fury onto the spiky fence of the arena. I zipped to the fence and rapidly use my tail spin attack at Shadow Neil. Dark Neil's Fury takes a lot of damage from my attack. "Got your tail," he said to me.

"Not this time," I bragged.

I use my spin dash charge to make Dark Neil's Shadow dizzy. Dark Neil's Fury gets launched into the air with my spin dash charge. Afterwards, I unleash my charged spin dash and I use my spin jump to commence a homing attack at Shadow Neil; abruptly, he used his spin kick as a counter attack. Its attack dealt a meteor smash against me that I fall onto the battlefield; I landed safely with my feet and I rebound to fight back against Dark Neil's Fury. I jump into the air and perform a meteor smash attack at my evil clone. It pummels him down to the ground and made an impact.

Dark Neil's Fury is wounded that he cannot move. "You're too strong," he groaned.

I grabbed him on the neck and performed the spine blaster. Then, I twirled him in the air with my hands and launched him into the air. While he is airborne, I engaged in close combat by dealing a series of rapid punching and kicking at the evil clone. Now, I finish him off by landing a large punch at Dark Neil's Shadow, which causes him to fall to the spiky fence.

Dark Neil's Shadow reverts to its transparent color while emitting a purple shadowy aura. "You got the easy part, Neil," said Dark Neil's Fury. "Now, you are next, Gooey."

He transforms into Dark Matter Swordsman form as he draws his sword out. "Now it's your turn to battle against Dark Matter, Gooey," I said, as I pull out a Rainbow Sword. "Here, take this Rainbow Sword."

Gooey grabs the Rainbow Sword that he transforms into his Swordsman form. His Swordsman form resembles to Dark Matter Swordsman form, but it is blue instead of black. "En garde!" declared Gooey in its Swordsman form.

Dark Matter and Gooey challenge each other into a sword duel. The two swordsmen clash each other with their swords. He slices Dark Matter with the Rainbow Sword. "Take that," said Gooey.

The evil swordsman backs away, and he points his sword to Gooey as he charges. Gooey blocked the attack with his Rainbow Sword. They continue to clash each other with their swords. "Surrender, Gooey!" demanded Dark Matter.

"Never!" denied Gooey.

Gooey slices Dark Matter with his Rainbow Sword. Dark Matter backs away and fires laser projectiles from his sword; however, Gooey deflected the projectiles with his majestic Rainbow Sword. It then forms a dark energy ball from his sword, and he launches the dark energy ball to Gooey. Gooey slices the dark energy ball with the Rainbow Sword that it splits into three small colorful orbs; the three colorful orbs impact Dark Matter Swordsman form. "Charge!" shouted Gooey, as he rushes to Dark Matter while pointing his Rainbow Sword.

He stabs Dark Matter Swordsman form that the villainous warrior has been defeated. "Impressive moves, Gooey," complimented Dark Matter in sarcasm.

"Thanks," replied Gooey.

"Let's see if you can fight against my usual form."

Dark Matter reverts to its usual black spherical blob form with a ring of orange blobs. He fires a black and orange beam of electricity from its eye at Gooey, but Gooey blocks the attack with his Rainbow Sword. Gooey rapidly slices Dark Matter with his Rainbow Sword that it dealt severe damage.

He fires black laser projectiles at Gooey; Gooey raised its defense as he blocks the projectiles by using his Rainbow Sword. "Charge!" he shouted, as he rushes to Dark Matter while pointing his Rainbow Sword.

Dark Matter uses his rush attack towards Gooey. Gooey stabs Dark Matter in the eye with his Rainbow Sword. The evil black blob fires orange blobs from behind and uses them as guided missiles. Gooey slices the orange blobs with his heroic sword. Dark Matter summons some black thorns out of the ground. The hero slices the thorns with his Rainbow Sword. "Now, Gooey," I said. "End it!"

Gooey stabs Dark Matter once more, thinking that he defeated him. "AAAAUUUGGGHH!" roared Dark Matter. "It can't be!"

Suddenly, the underground arena starts to rumble as we notice that the cubical moon rocks lands onto the ground. "What's happening, Neil?" asked Courtney, as she is worried on what is happening.

More cubical moon rocks impact the arena that the underground arena is about to collapse. "Hang on tight everyone!" I announced, as I retain my super form.

The arena collapses while a bunch of cubical moon rocks fall further into place. As we are about to impact onto the deeper surface, I used my telekinetic powers to reduce the impact of the fall thanks to my super transformation. We safely land onto the ground of the escape route with our feet; however, Gooey and Dark Matter levitates in the air at the deeper surface.

Dark Matter says, "Now you will face against my final form. And all the powers of hell!"

Dark Matter transforms into a dragon. In Dark Matter's dragon form, it is a black quadruped European winged dragon with an orange underbelly. The Dark Matter Dragon begins to chase us as we escape from the deeper surface. "Make a run for it!" I alerted.

We all make a run for the dragon form of Dark Matter. The dragon breathes orange-red fire to break the rocky wall, which reveals to be a linear floor filled with cubical moon rocks. Gooey clashes his Rainbow Sword against the Dark Matter Dragon while trying to chomp Gooey in its Swordsman form. Every step the dragon takes, along with Courtney, the cubical moon rocks become yellow that it is about to slowly fall off. "Hang onto to me," I said.

I carried Courtney while I float in midair without the need of my two tail flight. We climbed the cubical moon rock staircase to escape from the deeper surface while we are not touching the surface, except for the dragon. "Avoid the falling spherical rocks!" I alerted, as we avoid the falling moon rocks.

Gooey slices the falling rocks with his Rainbow Sword that the debris hit the Dark Matter Dragon as it growls. The Dark Matter Dragon clashes Gooey with its sharp claws while Gooey blocks the attack with his sword. While Gooey dodges the dragon's talons, it slashes the tall rock that it became a bridge. As the bridge forms, we crossed through the bridge. Unfortunately, it is a dead end that we are cornered. "Now, use your Rainbow Sword, Gooey!" I exclaimed.

He throws his Rainbow Sword at the chest of the Dark Matter Dragon that he is vanquished for sure. "If I go down, then I am taking you with me!" he said, as we are about to be pummeled by the Dark Matter Dragon.

Gooey reverts to its blue spherical blob form with eyes similar to googly eyes; then, Gooey activates his Mock Matter form by making a ring of orange blobs that we avoided the collapsing dragon by levitating. The Dark Matter Dragon falls onto the bottomless chasm that he is about to be sunken by the magma. Finally, the dragon is slayed for good that Dark Matter is defeated for good. Despite Dark Matter being vanquished for good, the unbreakable magic contract is already given to Maxie. "That's the end of you, Dark Matter," said Gooey, as he declared victory.

We all climb to the top of the large collapsing tower by flying; as we arrive to the top, Gooey spits out unlimited stars at the moon rocks and the wall to clear our escape route. The last wall breaks open that the last part of our escape route is open. We can see the horizon of the earth through the hole. "Let's float our way out of here," I said. "Hang on tight, Courtney."

While Gooey retains his Mock Matter form, I retain my super form while carrying Courtney in my hands as we all levitate. We zip to the hole of the deeper surface that we escaped out of the deeper surface without a casualty. Finally, we are back at the surface of the moon. "We made it," we cheered, as Gooey and I turn back to normal.

"Now let's finish our wedding," said Gooey, as he morphs into the shape of Kirby. "But you can't go to the hall without a tux."

"Oh, I almost forgot," I realized, as I pull out my Tool Gun.

I zapped at the ground to spawn a spare set of my tuxedo. Finally, I got myself dressed into my tuxedo that I am finally ready for the wedding for real. "Now we're ready," I said.

We all return to the Honeylune Ridge Wedding Hall. As we arrive, they all applauded after we defeated Dark Matter and survived. "Thank you very much for saving our wedding by defeating Dark Matter," thanked Magma Leader Maxie, as he is very proud of our heroic action. "Now that he is defeated, we will continue the wedding ceremony."

As Courtney and I are at the end of the isle, in the hall, Maxie as the priest resumes the wedding ceremony. "Without further delays," announced Maxie, "we have gathered here today to join these two hearts in the bonds of love. Courtney, do you take Neil the Fox as your legitimate wedded husband?"

"I do," the two tailed purple fox happily accepts.

"And Neil, do you take Courtney as your legitimate wedded wife?"

"I really do," I happily accept.

"I now pronounce you fox and fox, you may now kiss the bride."

The two of us kiss as we are now a happily married couple. We are now officially soul mates. "Where's the bouquet of flowers?" asked Courtney.

"Don't worry, Courtney," I reassured. "I will spawn it with my handy dandy Tool Gun."

I pulled out a Tool Gun that I spawned a bouquet of flowers and gave it to her. The crowd has made a big applause that we are now married. "Say cheese," said the photographer.

The photographer took a picture of me and Courtney as a happy married couple. "To celebrate the marriage of Courtney and Neil, we will begin our wedding reception feast," proposed Maxie.


	4. The Wedding Reception

At the Honeylune Ridge Wedding Hall, our wedding reception is held after the ceremony is finished. The guests, including Magma Admin Tabitha and Gooey, are at their assigned tables. Our Wedding Cake is shown at the reception; it is a strawberry frosted vanilla cake. Courtney the two tailed purple fox and I are romantically performing a ballroom dance together. Our food at the wedding reception is catered by Olive Garden, which is very impressive.

Gooey, while retaining its Kirby-like shape, is scarfing down some delicious fried mozzarella sticks, breadsticks, some salad with croutons, some spaghetti and some parmesan chicken. "Neil, you have got to try this," convinced Gooey, as he recommends me to eat some of this delicious food for our reception.

"This looks so good," I said. "I am also saving some room for the wedding cake you have baked, Gooey."

After Courtney and I finished our ballroom dance, we sat down at the tables to have a feast. "I propose a toast," I proposed, as we clinked our glasses of drinks, "to us as a married couple."

We all ate some food that has been catered by Olive Garden. Afterwards, I started to serve the wedding cake to everyone, including me and Courtney. As I went back to my seat next to Courtney, I took a bite to this wonderful cake. "That wedding cake is so delicious," I praised. "Thank you so much, Gooey. You have baked the cake to perfection."

"My pleasure, Neil," replied Gooey.

All the guests begin to blow soap-bubbles with their wands to celebrate the married couple, us. "Attention everyone in the wedding," announced Magma Leader Maxie. "To celebrate the marriage of Neil the Fox and Courtney the Fox, we will book the Nintendo Cruise Line for seven days because we are holding a Team Magma Take Over Deck Party at the Nintendo Cruise Line while Courtney and Neil celebrate their honeymoon at Alaska in about next week."

We all cheered for the announcement Maxie has held. "I'm looking forward to our honeymoon, Neil," said Courtney. "This will be the first time that you and I will be at the cruise trip."

"We will not only have a honeymoon to ourselves," I added, "we will also have a family vacation too because Magma Admin Tabitha, a few Team Magma Grunts, Magma Leader Maxie, Gooey, and all the other guests will be staying with us."

"The Nintendo Cruise Line will not be held as a private party, it will still be open for everyone," mentioned Maxie.

"Oh, I get it," comprehended Gooey. "It is like the Frozen Deck Party at the Disney Cruise Wonder at Alaska, but it is Team Magma in the Nintendo Cruise."

After the wedding has concluded, we all exit the Honeylune Ridge Wedding Hall. "Make sure that your belongings are not left behind," I announced, as we leave.

At the surface of the moon, as we exit the wedding hall, Gooey pulls out a Tool Gun from Garry's Mod to spawn a portal to send Maxie, Tabitha, and the rest of the Team Magma Grunts back to the Team Magma Hideout. "Thank you for coming," thanked Gooey, as he waved goodbye. "See you soon."

The portal spawned by the Tool Gun then disappears after they all went back to the hideout. As I pull out a Cherish Ball to send Hoopa (Confined Form) out, I say, "Hoopa, send us back to the Emerald Town Coast."

"Home sweet home, here we come," phrased Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring that me, Courtney, Gooey, and Hoopa himself went through the ring portal. Back at Emerald Town, a ring portal appears that we all went back to the front yard of my house. Afterwards, the portal on the ring disappears as the Mischief Pokemon hangs his ring back to its left horn.

As we are back home, I sent Hoopa back into the Cherish Ball. "Thanks, Hoopa," I thanked. "Return."

"We will be leaving the house to go to the airport to Seattle and stay at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel next week from Thursday to Friday," planned Gooey. "Next, we will stay at the Fairmont Waterfront Hotel at Vancouver, British Columbia at Canada, on Saturday and Sunday after we take the train to Canada. Then, we will go to the Nintendo Cruise starting on Monday, after we check out our rooms at the hotel in Canada. We will be at the cruise for seven days; on the following Monday, we will return to Vancouver and take the bus to the airport. At the airport, we will fly to Seattle for an hour; when we arrive to Seattle, we will stay at the Courtyard Marriott Sea-Tac hotel for one night. Finally, we will go to the airport back home. Man, that's a mouthful!" 

"Wow! I haven't heard anyone say that in a while since the events of 'Tails Vs. Neil Act 3 the movie'." 

"When we come home from our honeymoon, I will be moving my belongings and some of my furniture to your bedroom," said Courtney. "We will also share one bedroom together because we are one big happy couple." 

The week before we leave my house to go to the cruise trip, we enter my house by taking the front door. At the living room, we are getting ready to pack our stuff up for the trip to Alaska. "Now let's get packin'," I said. "By the way, Courtney, have you ever heard of Super Smash Bros. before?" 

"I have heard of this game," she recapped. "It is the same year as I played 'Crash Team Racing' for the original PlayStation back in the 1990s. I played this game at my friend's house on the Nintendo 64." 

"Original 64 version? You've got a deal." 

"I also remember the time where I play as different characters beating up Mario, Yoshi, Pikachu, and launching them into the air and-" 

"Whoa whoa!" I interrupted as I got too excited. "You're going to give me a heart attack. Anyways, have you ever heard of 'Super Smash Bros. Melee' and Brawl before, Courtney?" 

"I've never heard of it; I was busy with work as a Team Magma Scientist studying geology. The last time I played Smash Bros. is when I was a young girl in the 1990s." 

"Did you purchase the latest game, 'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'?" 

Surprisingly, Courtney says, "Actually, yes, I have this game in my Nintendo Switch Carrying Case. All fighters are in one big game, even a lot of stages." 

"Holy Arceus!" I exclaimed in amusement. "We will have a chance to play local wireless multiplayer when we are on vacation, along with Gooey." 

"At first, it is a bit wobbly when I first played it. After a quick while, I begin to become an expert at this game." 

We continue to pack our stuff up at my house for the upcoming honeymoon at Alaska. Courtney the Fox begins to remove her wedding dress and she dresses herself into her Team Magma Admin uniform. Unfortunately, the ears and tails are stuck. "A little help here, Neil," she said. 

"I got it, honey," I reassured. "I will cut some ear holes and tail holes onto the uniform." 

I used the scissors to cut some ear holes and tail holes onto her Team Magma Admin uniform. "Thanks, Neil," thanked Courtney, as she kissed me on the cheek. 

"You're welcome," I replied, as I blushed.


	5. Seattle

Another week later, Courtney the two tailed purple fox and I woke up out of bed at 8 am in the morning. Today is Thursday, we are getting ourselves ready for today as she is getting herself dressed into her modified Team Magma Admin uniform after taking a shower.

As Gooey, in the shape of Kirby, enters our bedroom, Gooey says, "Our private shuttle bus will arrive at 2:30 pm in the afternoon. Before we leave the house today, we must have our last minute changes finished for our luggage."

"A private shuttle bus?!" I exclaimed in excitement. "Yay!"

At the living room, we are beginning to commence our last-minute changes for our own backpacks and our own luggage. I have packed up my Nintendo Switch with the Neon Green Joy-Con pair attached onto the system in my RDS Industries Nintendo Switch Traveling Case; the Nintendo Switch carrying case also contained a screen cloth, and the two game cartridges such as "Kirby Star Allies" and "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate". Although, the current game cartridge that is inserted onto my console is "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe". Therefore, I am bringing three Nintendo Switch cartridges with me.

Before I pack my Nintendo Switch in my carrying case into my backpack, Gooey asks, "Are you sure you don't want to bring '1 2 Switch', 'Splatoon 2', and 'Super Mario Odyssey' with you, Neil?"

"No thanks," I replied. "I don't feel like it because there is nothing left to do in this 3D Sandbox game after I completed the whole game, even 'Splatoon 2' and its Octo Expansion DLC story. Also, I don't feel like bringing '1 2 Switch' with me."

After I made my final decision about bringing my Nintendo Switch games with me, I stored my Nintendo Switch in my carrying case into my backpack. I also packed my Nintendo Switch Hori Car Charger, my Nintendo Switch a/c adapter, my Nintendo Switch adjustable charging stand, my New Nintendo 2DS XL a/c adapter, my chargers for my iPhone, and the two battery packs along with its charging cords into my old Nintendo DS carrying pouch. Lastly, I packed my wallet, my charging tower, my New Nintendo 2DS XL in the new hardshell carrying case, Hoopa in the Cherish Ball, my old DS carrying pouch filled with chargers, and my sunglasses into my backpack.

Now that I have packed the rest of my things into my backpack, I am now working on packing up my luggage. I begin to pack up my Team Magma Admin uniform into my luggage along with my formal wear, my semi-formal button-down shirt, my toiletries, my swim trunks, my sandals, my Arceus t-shirt, my black Senior Squad Goals hoodie and purple Senior Squad Goals spirit shirt. After all my things are packed into my luggage, I zipped it closed and locked it with the key. Now that the luggage's lock has prevented the zipper from opening the luggage, I stored my luggage lock's key into my backpack.

Courtney has finished packing up her stuff into her backpack and her luggage. After all things are squared away, we are still waiting for the private shuttle bus to arrive. Gooey, Courtney, and I are still at the living room after we packed our stuff up. "The current time is 8:55 am," I announced. "While we wait, let's go eat some breakfast."

I begin to prepare my cooking procedures by washing and sanitizing the counters at the kitchen. Afterwards, I begin to cook the eggs, bacon, toast, and hash brown patties for the three of us. When the eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns are done cooking, I start to serve three dishes onto the table. I also served three glasses of water and some silverware. "Breakfast is ready," I announced.

Courtney, Gooey, and I are sitting at the table as we begin to eat some breakfast. As we eat some breakfast, the two tailed purple fox has her hood pulled back. "The eggs and bacon are cooked to perfection," complimented Courtney.

"Thanks," I replied.

"These hash browns are so delicious and crispy, Neil," said Gooey.

"Why thank you, Gooey."

After we ate some breakfast, I begin to clean up the kitchen after loading the dirty dishes into the dishwasher; a few dishes were hand washed by me. I loaded the dish detergent, Cascade Platinum, into the dishwasher to activate the dish washing process after the dishwasher is filled to capacity. We have plenty of time left; by the time the dishwasher is done washing the dishes, we will still have enough time.

About an hour and thirty minutes later, the dishwasher is done washing the dishes. I begin to unload the dishwasher and hand dry the dishes back into their respective places. The current time is 10:30 am in the morning. "While we wait, Neil, let's watch some TV," suggested Courtney.

Courtney and I are sitting at the living room couch watching TV. While we are watching TV, Gooey is monitoring the window of our front yard to see if our private shuttle bus arrives to our house. "Gooey, can you please summon the rest of the Team Magma crew along with a few Team Magma Grunts via the Tool Gun?" I requested.

"Sure thing," accepted Gooey.

Gooey pulls out a Tool Gun from Garry's Mod to spawn a portal; the portal summons Team Magma Leader Maxie, Magma Admin Tabitha, and a few Team Magma Grunts along with their luggage and their backpacks. "Greetings, Gooey," greeted Maxie. "Thanks to your help, we have finally booked our airport flights and the train ride, Fairmont Hotels at Seattle and Vancouver, and the Nintendo Cruise at Alaska. Also, I appreciate your assistance on booking the Marriott Courtyard Sea-Tac Hotel when we return to Seattle after the cruise trip. We will soon host our Team Magma Take Over Deck Party at the Alaskan cruise."

"Tabitha in da house!" he said.

We all wait at my house while Courtney and I watch TV.

As time passes, the current time is now 2:30 pm. We are getting ourselves ready to leave my house as the black private shuttle bus parked onto my front yard. All of us in the house left the house as we bring our luggage and our packed backpacks with us. As everyone left my house, I used my house key to lock the house entirely.

Finally, we loaded our luggage into the back trunk of the private shuttle bus. "This is it, Neil," said Courtney, as she is looking forward to the honeymoon. "We are about to leave to go to Seattle's Fairmont Olympic Hotel."

We all boarded into the private shuttle bus after our luggage is loaded into the back trunk. The driver closes the back trunk of the vehicle as we are boarded into the private bus. In the shuttle bus, Magma Leader Maxie sits next to the driver, Courtney and I are sitting next to each other in the seats behind the front seats, Magma Admin Tabitha sits next to Gooey in the seats behind me and Courtney, and a few Team Magma Grunts are at the back seats with their loaded luggage behind them.

As everything is finalized in the shuttle bus, the driver says, "All aboard."

The shuttle bus revs as we are now leaving the front yard of my house at Emerald Town. And now, we are now heading to the Tampa International Airport as we exit Emerald Town. It will take about a half hour to get to the airport. "While we wait, Courtney," I requested, "do you want to play 'Mario Kart 8 Deluxe' with me via local wireless?"

"Sure," she accepts, as she pulls out her Nintendo Switch carrying case from her backpack.

I also pulled out my Nintendo Switch carrying case from my backpack. We both unpack our hybrid consoles in handheld mode out of our cases. While we wait, we played "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe" via local wireless in the shuttle bus.

About a half hour later, the shuttle bus arrives to the airport as the vehicle stops. Courtney and I put away our consoles back into the carrying cases and into our backpacks. As we exit the private shuttle bus while we have our packed backpacks carried onto our backs, the driver exits the driver's seat to open the back trunk. The driver begins to unload our luggage and bestows them to us. After our luggage is unloaded as the back trunk is empty, the driver now closes the back trunk and hops back into the driver's seat.

The private shuttle bus now leaves the airport after we arrived to the airport with our luggage and our backpacks. We enter to the airport to get our luggage ticketed to Seattle via the Alaska Airlines. One long routine at the airport later, we are now at airside of the Tampa International Airport as we are an hour early before our scheduled flight boarding starts. We are seated with our backpacks at the row of chairs with the charging ports next to us. Our luggage is now loaded onto the Alaska Airlines cargo hold.

While we are waiting at the airside, I whisper, "We are going to have our first-class seats, Courtney. Are you excited?"

"I'm sure I am," she replied quietly.

As the P.A. announces that we are ready for boarding at the Alaska Airlines, we begin to exit our seats as we carry our tickets and our backpacks with us.

Finally, we arrive at the Alaska Airlines at our first class seats as we brought our backpacks. I am sitting next to Courtney while Maxie sits next to Tabitha behind us. Gooey sits next to a Team Magma Grunt as they are behind Maxie. A few Team Magma Grunts are seated in their first-class seats. All of us are fastened with our seatbelts as the plane is about to take off after boarding. Now, the Alaska Airlines jet plane begins to take off. This flight is nonstop that it will last for about five to six hours.

After the plane has finally taken off that we are in the sky, it is now safe to unbuckle the seatbelt. I am sitting next to the window, which means that Courtney is sitting next to me on the left side of me. While we are in the air, I sighted a wonderful sight in the sky. "Check it out, Courtney," I pointed. "There is a beautiful rainbow in the sky."

As she peaks through the window, Courtney says, "It's so pretty, the rainbow is wonderful."

"It's as pretty as you, honey."

"Aww, you're so sweet, Neil."

She kissed me on the cheek as I complimented her. I took a glorious picture of a rainbow in the air with my iPhone through the window of the plane. Afterwards, I put my smartphone away. "Are you hungry, Neil?" asked Courtney.

"Yes, I am, Courtney. I'm starving."

"In the first class seats, you get to have an inflight meal instead of a simple snack in the economy seats."

"Very interesting."

"What would you like for dinner, Neil?"

I searched through the dinner menu at the first class seats of the airline. "I would like some salad and some spaghetti with a glass of water," I said with an inside voice. "Do you want some too?"

"Sure," replied Courtney. "When the waiter arrives to our seats, we will order some. One for you and one for me."

"Thanks, Courtney."

I kissed her on the cheek after I thanked her. The waiter arrives with a notepad and a pen. "Good evening, and thank you for choosing Alaska Airlines," introduced the waiter. "What can I get for you?"

"I would like to order some salad and some spaghetti please," I requested. "And Courtney would like the same order as mine."

"Sure, what beverage would you like, sir?"

"I would like two bottles of water, please."

"Your order will be ready, sir."

The waiter then leaves; he will come back to us with our meal. "Ready to play 'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' in tabletop mode, Courtney?" I asked.

"Sure thing," said Courtney, as we pull out a TV tray at the first class seat.

Then, she pulls out her Nintendo Switch carrying case from her backpack. I also pulled out my Nintendo Switch carrying case from my backpack. Both of us unpacked our Nintendo Switch systems from our carrying cases. We have our own Nintendo Switch Adjustable Charging Stand, the most definitive way to play in tabletop mode. Courtney the two tailed purple fox detaches her Red Joy-Con pair from the system while holding the release buttons while I do the same thing with my Neon Green Joy-Cons. Both our Nintendo Switch tablets are docked onto our adjustable tabletop charging stands, even though we are not charging our Nintendo Switch systems.

Before I play "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" with her in tabletop mode, I swap my "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe" game cartridge with the "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" game cartridge. Now, "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" is inserted into my Nintendo Switch system as Courtney is doing the same as me. We turned our Nintendo Switch systems' volume to zero as we are about to play together while we wait for our food to arrive.

As we start our games, I say, "How about a two-minute time battle match?"

"Sounds like a winner," agreed Courtney.

We both played "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" in tabletop mode. Courtney is playing as her Mii as a Mii Gunner while I play as Young Link. The stage in our Timed Battle is Great Bay. After a fun two-minute match, we declared a tie that the sudden death battle begins as the camera slowly zooms in. Acting fast, Courtney's player uses the Gunner Missile to easily destroy Young Link.

Courtney has won the two-minute match in "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate". "Good game, Courtney," I congratulated.

"Thanks," she replied.

The waiter has arrived with our food. "Hang on, sir," I said, "I must put away my Nintendo Switch first."

"Take your time," added the waiter.

After Courtney attaches her Red Joy-Cons back onto her console, she stores it back into the carrying case and into the backpack along with the tabletop charging stand. I did the same thing as Courtney when storing my Nintendo Switch. Now that the TV tray is free from any objects, the waiter finally serves us some dinner, some salad and some spaghetti with some bottles of water. "Let's dig in, shall we?" I proposed.

"We shall, Neil," agreed Courtney.

For dinner, at the airline, we begin to eat some salad, spaghetti, and some water. The salad is drizzled with some Italian dressing while the spaghetti is served with some marinara sauce. "What do you think, Neil?" asked Courtney.

"I think it is delicious," I praised.

"Same here."

After we ate some dinner and drank some water, the waiter now takes our empty plates and bottles with him. Now that the TV tray is free from any objects once again while it is still spotless, we both withdraw our devices from our carrying cases in our backpacks. "How about one more round of a two-minute smash?" I declared in a quiet and friendly attitude.

"Deal," agreed Courtney.

We activate our Nintendo Switch systems in our adjustable charging stands with our Joy-Cons detached. Then, we started the game and connected our systems via local wireless. The two of us are using the previously selected characters, but we are on a different stage, Pirate Ship.

After another two-minute battle, I have won the match. "Very impressive moves, Neil," complimented Courtney.

"Thanks," I replied.

Suddenly, I became tired and drowsy during the flight. I begin to attach the Neon Green Joy-Cons back into the system and store the console back into the carrying case. Also, I store my tabletop charging stand and my packed Nintendo Switch carrying case into my backpack.

As I recline my seat back, I fasten my seatbelt after I put everything away. "Are you sure you want to take a nap for the rest of the flight, Courtney?" I asked, as I yawned quietly.

"Sure," yawned Courtney. "All our preparation for our flight is wearing ourselves out."

She does the same thing as me when she puts her device away along with its tabletop charging stand accessory. Courtney reclines her seat after fastening the seatbelt. The two of us begin to take a really nice nap for the rest of the flight. Soon, our honeymoon will begin on Monday.

One nap later, after about five to six hours of nonstop flight, the P.A. in the airline announces that we will be landing to Seattle shortly. "Wake up, Neil," she warmly whispers in a soft voice. "We are about to land soon."

I woke up as I carefully stretched after I adjusted my seat back to its vertical position. "Take a look at the mountains, Courtney," I pointed, as I whisper.

Courtney and I are sightseeing the mountains while we are about to land soon; we are now at Seattle as we are still in the air. "It looks so majestic," admired Courtney. "Take a picture of it, Neil."

I pulled out my iPhone to take a picture of a mountain at Seattle in the sky. Afterwards, I put my smartphone away.

About thirty minutes later, we finally land onto the Seattle Tacoma International Airport runway. We now arrived to Seattle, the first stop before we go to Alaska for our honeymoon. All of us gathered our backpacks and our tickets as we exit the Alaska Airlines plane. It is 8:10 pm in pacific time while it is 11:10 pm in eastern time. Our time zone is now three hours back, which exceeds the usual daylight savings time in fall. We all exit the Alaska Airlines plane by taking the tube to the gate.

At the airside of the Seattle Tacoma International Airport, after passing through the gate, we took the escalator to the baggage claim area. Now, we arrive at the baggage claim area; once we obtain our baggage, we will load them into another private shuttle bus, which will take us to the hotel. After we claimed our baggage, we exit the airport as we are about climb aboard on the black private shuttle bus.

Before we climb aboard onto the shuttle bus, the bus driver begins to load our luggage into the back trunk like last time before we fly to Seattle. Now that our baggage is loaded into the back trunk, the driver closes the back trunk of the private shuttle bus. While we have our packed backpacks with us, we climbed aboard into the shuttle bus.

As the whole Team Magma crew is in the shuttle bus, including Gooey, we are about to leave the airport to go to the Fairmont Olympic Hotel at Seattle. "All aboard," said the bus driver.

The shuttle bus revs that we are now on our way to the hotel. On our way to the hotel, while I wait in the vehicle, I pulled out my Nintendo Switch carrying case from my backpack and unpacked my hybrid console from my carrying case. I begin to play "Atari Flashback Classics" for the Nintendo Switch by playing my favorite Atari arcade game, "Tempest". My Nintendo Switch still has an ample amount of battery left. It is a good thing I have brought my chargers with me, just in case if my battery is running low.

One quick trip to the hotel later, I begin to pack my Nintendo Switch into my carrying case; afterwards, I pack my packed carrying case into my backpack. As the private shuttle bus has stopped at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel, we all exit the shuttle bus. Once again, the bus driver exits the driver's seat to unload our luggage from the back trunk. As we obtained our labeled baggage with our respective names, we move onward to the lobby room of the Fairmont Olympic Hotel.

At the lobby room of the hotel, Team Magma Leader Maxie goes to the front desk. "I would like to check in for three hotel rooms please," requested Maxie. "With a little help of Gooey, I have booked three hotel rooms."

"Please fill in the paperwork sir," said the employee at the front desk. "Once your paperwork is finished, your room keys will be given. Luckily, your rooms are already ready."

After Maxie has filled some paperwork, he obtains some room keys for the three hotel rooms at the sixth floor. "Courtney and Neil, you will be staying at room 630 while Tabitha, Gooey, and I will be staying at room 632," informed Maxie, as he gives me and Courtney one room key each. "And lastly, the rest of the Team Magma Grunts will be at room 634."

Maxie gives Gooey and Magma Admin Tabitha one room key each, and he also gives some room keys to the Team Magma Grunts. As we got our room keys, we begin to take the elevator. I was a little bit traumatized when I saw the elevator. "Remember, Neil," I whispered to myself, while saying the mantra, "the elevator is not haunted. The elevator is not haunted."

We all enter the elevator with our luggage with us along with our backpacks onto our backs. I pressed the sixth floor button to take us to the sixth floor. While the elevator doors hermetically close, I begin to cross my fingers behind my back. Thankfully, for me, the elevator works like usual that we are carried to the sixth floor. As the doors open, we all went to the sixth floor. I quietly sigh in relief after a quick trip to the sixth floor via the elevator.

At the sixth floor, we are searching our hotel room numbers. Courtney and I went straight to the hotel room 630. "Ladies first," I said.

"Thank you, Neil," thanked Courtney. "You are so polite."

Courtney places her room key card to the scanner below the doorknob. As the light turns green and shortly buzzes, the door to our hotel room is open. Finally, as we are in our hotel room, just the two of us, Courtney and I begin to settle in as we arrive.

The two of us begins to unpack our stuff in the hotel room. "When I'm done unpacking my stuff, I will be taking a quick shower," I said.

One unpacking process later, after I took a shower, we are getting ourselves ready for bed. The two of us are in our pajamas as we are about to go to bed. It is 11 o'clock pm in the night at pacific time. My devices are now charged with their respectful a/c adapters. "Good night, Courtney," I said, as I begin to sleep next to her. "I love you."

"Good night, Neil," replied Courtney. "I love you too."

We begin to hug and kiss before we sleep in our bed tonight. And now, we are fast asleep in our bed at the hotel.

The next morning, which is Friday, Courtney and I are still in bed and we are awake at 5:30 am in the morning. Both of us are having a hard time going back to sleep, or attempting to sleep in because our body is used to costal time, which means that it is 8:30 am in eastern time. One hour later, which is 6:30 am, I still could not go back to sleep. Suddenly, I begin to cry in sadness because I couldn't go back to sleep.

Courtney is comforting me while I am crying. "It's ok, Neil," reassured Courtney in a soft voice. "We are not used to pacific time because we just got here last night. Eventually, our body clock will adjust and we will eventually get used to the time zone."

"You're right," I sniffled, as I blow my nose with some tissues. "I will get ready and wake up anyways. You can take a shower first. After you're done, I will take a shower next."

While Courtney the Fox takes a shower, after I am feeling better, I begin to watch TV to pass the time. I am watching the Food Network channel on TV. About 11 minutes later, Courtney is done showering as she dries herself up and dresses herself into her modified Team Magma Admin uniform. "Shower is open, Neil," said Courtney.

I begin to take a shower for about eleven minutes. Afterwards, I brushed my teeth after I dried myself up from taking a shower. Now, I exit the bathroom now that I am done taking a shower. "It is quite chilly outside today since we are in Seattle," stated Courtney. "The current temperature is about 62 degrees Fahrenheit outside."

"At least it is not as cold as Utah and Colorado in the wintertime where it snows," I said, as I dressed myself into my purple Senior Squad Goals spirit shirt and covered it with my black Senior Squad Goals hoodie. "Anyways, let's go have some breakfast."

Courtney and I carry our room key cards with us along with our smartphones as we leave the hotel room to go eat some breakfast downstairs. She also brings her wallet with her. We take the elevator to go to the lobby level floor. As I pressed the lobby level button in the elevator, the elevator doors close hermetically. The elevator peacefully takes us to the lobby level floor of the hotel.

We exit the elevator as we try to search for a place to eat for breakfast. Luckily, we found a connected café, Belle Epicurean. "This will be a perfect place to eat for breakfast," pointed Courtney.

At the Belle Epicurean café, Courtney and I are sitting at a bench with a table. "What would you like for breakfast, Neil?" asked Courtney.

"I would like to have a bacon and egg biscuit sandwich for breakfast," I answered. "Also, I want to have a glass of apple juice as a beverage. What do you want for breakfast, Courtney?"

"I will have the same as yours, Neil."

Courtney goes to the register area to order two breakfast sandwiches for me and Courtney. She also orders a bottle of water for herself and a glass of apple juice for me. The two tailed purple fox pulls out a wallet to give the cashier the sufficient amount of money by cash. "Pleasure doing business with you, ma'am," thanked the cashier. "Your food will be ready in no time."

She returns to the bench and sits next to me. We are waiting for our breakfast sandwiches to be ready. A few minutes later, our breakfast sandwiches are ready. Courtney receives two breakfast sandwiches for us. "One for you, and one for me," said Courtney.

"Thanks," I thanked.

"You're welcome."

We begin to eat our bacon and egg biscuit sandwich for breakfast. "Mmm, It's so tasty," I said, as I gobble the sandwich in no time.

"I agree," agreed Courtney. "That breakfast sandwich is delicious."

We also drink our beverages; I drink some apple juice while she drinks some water. After breakfast, we are quite satisfied from our meal. Courtney and I return to the Fairmont Olympic Hotel by taking a connected path to the hotel. We enter the elevator to take us back to the sixth floor of the hotel. I pressed the sixth floor button in the elevator that the doors are closed shut. The elevator then carries us back to the sixth floor.

The elevator doors open as we arrive at the sixth floor. We return to our room, hotel room 630. I placed my room key card at the scanner below the doorknob. As the light turns green and buzzes, we return to our hotel room in one piece. "I'll be right back, Courtney," I said, "I'm going to visit Gooey for a little bit."

Courtney holds the hotel room door and leaves it open manually. I knocked on the hotel room 632 door. "Coming," said Gooey.

Gooey, in the shape of Kirby, opens the hotel room door. "Good morning, Gooey," I smiled. "How are you doing? How well did you sleep?"

"I slept like a baby," summarized Gooey. "How well did you sleep, Neil?"

"I went to bed at 11 am, and I woke up at 5:30 am as I had trouble going back to sleep or try to sleep in. But you know what, that's okay. We have just got here last night. Eventually, I will get used to the pacific time zone that I will have a good night sleep soon."

"Just a heads up," announced Maxie. "Tomorrow, at 6:30 am, we will be taking the taxi to take us to the Amtrak Train Station to Vancouver, British Columbia in Canada. Also, we will be boarding the train to Vancouver at 7:45 am. When we arrive to Vancouver, we will be staying at the Fairmont Waterfront Hotel for the weekend. And finally, we will go to the Nintendo Cruise for seven days at Alaska."

"I can't wait to go to Alaska with my wife," I said.

Since the rest of the morning and the afternoon has nothing interesting, since Seattle and Vancouver is not the climax of our vacation yet, I say, "Gooey, you can fast forward this until tonight, where Courtney and I go to Sansei Sushi Bar."

Gooey pulls out a Tool Gun to spawn a magical television remote. The blue blob presses the fast forward button to fast forward everything throughout the day until 5 pm.

Now, the fast forward feature wears off as we are at the part where it is 5 pm in the evening at me and Courtney's hotel room. Courtney and I are ready for dinnertime. "Ready for dinner, Courtney?" I asked, as I am looking forward to eating some sushi with her for dinner.

"I am surely ready, Neil," she replied.

While I remain my Senior Squad Goals hoodie and spirit shirt on, Courtney the Fox remains in her Team Magma Admin uniform with her hood pulled back. Also, my hood is pulled back too. We bring our wallets, smartphones, and room key cards with us as we leave the hotel room to go to Sansei Sushi Bar for dinner tonight.

In the sixth floor hallway, we take the elevator once more to take us to the lobby level floor. Courtney presses the lobby level floor button that the elevator doors close. The elevator carries us to the lobby level floor. As the doors are open, we exit the elevator and exit the hotel to go out to dinner.

At the urban street of Seattle, as we are outside of the hotel, I holler, "Taxi!"

The taxi parks onto the street next to the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. I opened the door and held it to Courtney. "After you, my dear," I said.

"You're such a gentlemen, Neil," complimented Courtney.

"Thanks."

As Courtney and I are inside the taxi, I say, "Take us to Sansei Sushi Bar, please."

The taxi revs as the taxi driver takes us to the sushi bar. One quick taxi trip later, we arrive to Sansei Sushi Bar. "Thanks for stopping by," thanked the taxi driver. "That will be $20."

I pulled out my wallet and handed a $20 bill to the taxi driver. "Thank you, sir," thanked the taxi driver.

The taxi driver drives away as we arrive to the restaurant. "This is it, Neil," said Courtney. "We will have some sushi for dinner together, and we will have a variety of different kinds of sushi that we will eat."

We enter the sushi bar and we begin to sit at our table. "Are you enjoying our vacation so far, Neil?" asked Courtney.

"So far, it's been good," I responded. "Our honeymoon will eventually begin at the Nintendo Cruise on Monday."

The waitress arrives to our table. "Welcome to Sansei Sushi Bar," introduced the waitress. "May I take your order?"

"I would like two glasses of water please," requested Courtney. "I also want some squid sushi, octopus sushi, shrimp sushi, crab sushi, and some salmon sushi for us to share."

"Thanks, ma'am, your order will be coming right up."

The waitress goes to the kitchen with the written order on the notepad. A few minutes later, our sushi is served onto the table along with our drinks. "Your order is served," said the waitress. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," I thanked.

Courtney and I begin to eat a diversity of sushi together. One great big meal later, we are both full from eating this exceedingly wonderful dinner. "Check please," requested Courtney.

The waitress arrives to our table and gives us the bill. Our dinner costs $35. Courtney pulls out her wallet and gives $35 in cash to the waitress. After our bill has been paid, we take a long walk back to the Fairmont Olympic Hotel.

One long walk back to the hotel later, Courtney and I are back in our hotel room. As time passes, we are getting ready for bed now that we are done showering and brushing our teeth. The current time is 9 pm in the night. "Good night, Neil," said Courtney in a soft voice.

"Good night, Courtney," I replied. "I'll see you in the morning tomorrow."

"I'll be taking a shower at 4:30 am in the morning, Neil. You are welcome to wake up at 5 am. Remember, we will check out our hotel room when we leave the hotel tomorrow morning."

Courtney and I are sleeping next to each other as we are sleeping beautifully in the night. Tomorrow, we will go to Vancouver, British Columbia in Canada.


	6. Vancouver

The next morning, which today is Saturday, Courtney the Fox wakes up out of bed at 4:30 am in the morning. She goes to the bathroom to take a shower while I am sleeping in for about thirty minutes. About a half hour later, the bathroom is now open as the purple fox is done taking a shower. I decided to not take a shower, but I will do it tonight when we arrive to Vancouver. For now, I brushed my teeth in the bathroom. Last night, I was wearing my pajamas overnight. After I brushed my teeth, I begin to wear my purple Senior Squad Goals spirit shirt and covered it with my black Senior Squad Goals hoodie. She begins to dress herself into her modified Team Magma Admin uniform. Before we leave the hotel room, Courtney and I are packing our stuff up into our backpacks and our respective luggage.

At 6 am, Courtney and I have our packed backpacks onto our backs with our packed luggage onto our hands. We have our room key cards with us as we leave the hotel room without anything left behind. As we exit our hotel room 630, we see Maxie, Tabitha, Gooey, and a few Team Magma Grunts exiting their hotel rooms. We all enter the elevator with our backpacks and our luggage with us.

Inside the elevator, I ask, "Do you want to do the honors, Gooey?"

Gooey presses the lobby level floor button that the elevator doors close hermetically. The elevator gently takes us to the lobby floor of the hotel. At the lobby level floor, we all exit the elevator and we wait at the lobby room as Maxie checks out the hotel rooms. After Magma Leader Maxie has checked out the rooms, we are waiting for the taxi to come to us.

At 6:30 am, the taxi arrives to the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. We all exit the hotel while we carry our backpacks and our luggage with us. The taxi driver exits the driver's seat to help us on loading our luggage into the back trunk of the taxi. After our luggage has been loaded into the back trunk, the taxi driver closes the back trunk of the taxi. All of us are aboard onto the taxi with our backpacks with us.

As everyone is in the taxi, the taxi revs as the vehicle leaves the hotel to go to the Amtrak Train Station. One quick taxi trip later, we arrive to the Amtrak Train Station. We all exit the taxi as we bring our backpacks with us. The taxi driver exits the driver's seat to unload our luggage; afterwards, we obtain our luggage with our respective names.

Now that we have arrived to the train station, the taxi driver says, "That will be $25, please."

Maxie gives the taxi driver $25 in cash. Afterwards, the taxi driver drives away as he is back in the taxi. We are one hour early at the train station. "Remember everyone," announced Maxie, "we will be boarding the train to Vancouver at 7:45 am."

At the train station, we begin to load our luggage into the conveyor belt after our luggage has been ticketed to our respective train. Afterwards, we wait at the train station by taking our seats at the bench. As time passes, it is 7:45 am. We are getting ready to board onto the train while we carry our backpacks with us.

Inside our respective train, our luggage is stored into the cargo hold. As we are seated, Courtney says, "There is a miniature cafe in the train, Neil. We could get some breakfast in here."

"That sounds like a great idea, Courtney," I agreed.

As Courtney and I go to the cafe, while we still have our packed backpacks on our backs, the train is not moving yet. "Welcome to the Cafe Car at Amtrak, may I take your order?" asked the cashier.

"I would like a bottle of water and a cinnamon roll, please," I requested. "Oh, and Courtney would like the same as mine too."

"Ok, sir. That will be $11 please."

I pulled out $11 to the register as I obtained some cinnamon rolls and some bottles of water. "Pleasure doing business with you, sir," thanked the cashier.

The train starts moving a bit while we return to our seats. As we return to our seats, Courtney and I each have our own bottled water and a cinnamon roll. For breakfast, we ate our own cinnamon roll and drank some water. After breakfast, the train begins to accelerate.

I am sitting next to the window, and Courtney is sitting next to me on the left side. While we are on our way to Canada, I pulled out my Nintendo Switch carrying case from my backpack. Upon withdrawing the carrying case from the backpack, I unpacked my Nintendo Switch as I begin to switch the game cartridge from "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" into "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe". I begin to play "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe" by doing a solo race as my favorite racer, Gold Mario on the Gold Kart combo. Afterwards, I played "Namco Museum" for the Nintendo Switch by playing my favorite Namco arcade game, "Galaga".

After I played with my Nintendo Switch, I begin to store it into my carrying case and into my backpack. Before I take a nap at the train, I ask, "Do you want to take a nap, Courtney?"

"Sure," she replied, "I do need a nap because I am tired from waking up early to get ready to go to the train station."

Courtney and I start to take a nap throughout the train ride. One nap later, Courtney wakes up to notify me that we have arrived to the border of Canada. In order to keep our legitimized agreement, we must do our paperwork in order to become legal residents of Canada. After our paperwork is done, we are still in the train as we are getting close to our stop. While we are on our way to Vancouver's train station, we see a few Canadian Geese; although, they are far away at the pond.

Finally, we have reached to the train station. We all exit the train while we carry our packed backpacks with us. As we exit the train, we obtained our luggage with our respective names. Now, we enter the train station at Vancouver. "Now that we arrived to Vancouver, British Columbia in Canada, I will be having my cash exchanged into Canadian money," informed Maxie. "Right after we go through the security checks, similar to the TSA."

"You don't see that type of money every day," I said, as I never seen this type of currency before.

One security check later, Maxie begins to exchange his cash into Canadian money. Afterwards, the black private shuttle bus arrives at the train station. Once again, the driver exits the driver's seat to load our luggage into the back trunk. After our luggage is loaded into the shuttle, the back trunk door is hermetically closed as the driver goes back to his seat. We all enter the shuttle bus as we carry our backpacks with us.

The shuttle bus leaves the train station as we are on our way to the Fairmont Waterfront Hotel, our second and final stop before our Alaskan Honeymoon begins. While we on our way to the hotel, we see more Canadian Geese, but it is even closer. These birds are picking the bugs and blades of grass off the ground for lunch. "Aww, look at those cute Canadian Geese," admired Courtney.

A Balloon Pokemon, Jigglypuff, is also with the flock of geese. "Look, Courtney," I pointed, "there's a Jigglypuff."

"Aww, it's so adorable," she commented cutely.

One quick road trip later, we arrived to the Fairmont Waterfront Hotel at Vancouver. We all exit the shuttle bus while we carry our backpacks with us as we arrive to the hotel. Once again, the driver exits the driver's seat to open the back trunk. He unloads our luggage and bestows them to their respectful owners. Afterwards, the driver returns to his seat, and the shuttle bus revs as the vehicle leaves the hotel.

At the lobby room of the Fairmont Waterfront Hotel, Maxie goes to the front desk of the hotel. "I would like to check in three hotel rooms please," requested Maxie.

"Please fill in the paperwork, sir," said the employee at the front desk.

Maxie begins to fill in the paperwork. Afterwards, the employee says, "Your rooms are not ready yet. I will call you on your smartphone to let you know that your three rooms are ready."

"While we wait for our rooms to be ready, we will go out to lunch at Rogue Kitchen and Wetbar," announced Maxie. "By the time when we get our lunch served, our rooms will be ready."

(The scene fades to the lobby room after lunchtime at Rogue Kitchen and Wetbar.) "My, that was delicious," said Gooey.

"I agree," I replied. "Those pot stickers are wonderful along with some chicken tenders and some fries."

As Maxie bestows the room keys to us, he says, "You and Courtney will be staying at room 807 while I stay with Gooey and Tabitha at room 809, which is next door to us. The rest of the Team Magma Grunts will be staying at room 811."

We bring our luggage and our backpacks with us as we are about to enter the elevator. I press the elevator door button to open the elevator doors. Gooey presses the 8th floor button that the doors hermetically close. The elevator carries us to the 8th floor of the hotel. As we arrived to the 8th floor, the elevator doors open that we all enter the 8th floor hallway.

Courtney and I are about to enter the hotel room 807 by using my room key card; I placed it onto the scanner below the doorknob. The light turns green while it buzzes that the door is open. The two of us begin to settle in by unpacking our stuff in our hotel room.

After Courtney and I settle our room, Maxie enters our hotel room to give us a snack. "Here are some Pringles and some Minute Maid apple juice," bestowed Maxie. "Enjoy."

When I read the bottle and the can, it is in French language. I thought it is completely different than the one I know in America. However, I realized that it is exactly the same brand at home, but it is in English and French language. "You don't see that every day," I phrased. "At least it has the comforts of home."

Maxie exits our hotel room as he goes to his assigned hotel room he is going to stay. I took a few pieces of Pringles from the can and ate some for a light snack while I drink some apple juice. Courtney and I are about to watch TV; suddenly, there is something we don't usually see every day.

While I channel surf, as I am sitting on a desk chair with wheels, I discover unusual Canadian TV channels such as YTV, Treehouse, etc.; of course we know that there are some usual TV channels that we see in America. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Courtney," I quoted.

"Ok Dorothy," laughed Courtney the Fox, "you're so funny, Neil. We've never been to Kansas. In fact, we have never been carried by a twister."

Courtney spins the chair so fast that I start to get dizzy like I was Dorothy in the farmhouse getting lifted into the air while spinning from "The Wizard of Oz". We both laughed together as she is teasing me. "Tell you what, Courtney," I offered, "you really made my day. Want to play Goin' Nuts Pinball with me?"

"Sure, I really love to," accepted Courtney, as she is excited to play this virtual pinball table with me.

I pull out my Nintendo Switch from my carrying case; when I turn on the system, I begin to activate "The Pinball Arcade". "Ok, when we play this pinball table, Goin' Nuts, each player has to pass the device to the other player, which is a turn-based rotation," I explained. "Remember, this pinball table is a three ball multi-ball game with no plunger. When the countdown for the ball launch reaches zero, all three balls will be launched onto the table. You must shoot for the drop targets to increase the timer. Press the ZL and ZR Buttons to use the flippers."

As the Nintendo Switch game starts, I am player 1 while she is player 2. The countdown begins at 7 seconds before the balls launch into the table. Then, the three balls are launched into the table. I press the ZL and ZR buttons to shoot the balls to the drop targets to survive the multi-ball frenzy as long as possible. The score table also exists as usual in this pinball match.

One game later, I have reached the high score table of the Goin' Nuts Pinball. "Great score, Neil," congratulated Courtney, as she is proud of my skills. "You are really good at this."

"Thank you, honey," I thanked.

I begin to dock my Nintendo Switch console, with the Neon Green Joy-Cons attached onto the system, into my own tabletop charging stand as a charging cradle. My stomach begins to rumble as dinnertime approaches after our time has passed from playing Goin' Nuts. "I'm hungry, Courtney," I said. "Let's go to the food court to see if there is something to eat for dinner."

"Sound's reasonable," agreed Courtney. "But first, I must request Maxie to give me some Canadian money."

Courtney and I leave the hotel room as we bring our room keys with us. She knocks on the door to the hotel room 809. "Coming," said Gooey, as he is about to answer the door.

Gooey opens the door while retaining its Kirby-like shape. Courtney and I enter the hotel room while Gooey holds the door open. "Maxie, can I please have some Canadian money?" asked Courtney politely. "Neil and I wanted something to eat at the food court."

"Sure, I'll give you some money," accepted Maxie, as he bestows a twenty dollar bill in Canadian currency.

As we obtain the Canadian dollar bill, the texture of the unusual dollar bill is made of plastic, which is not the same as credit cards' plastic. "That feels different than the American dollar bill's texture," I described, as I took my gloves off to touch it with my bare hands.

After I analyzed the texture of this unusual dollar bill, I put my gloves back on. Courtney and I exit the hotel room while we take our Canadian money and our room key cards with us. The two of us are about to go to the elevator. "After you," I said, as I allow her to open the elevator door.

"You're so polite," she complimented.

She presses the button to open the elevator doors. We enter the elevator after I allow her to enter the elevator first. Inside the elevator, I pressed the basement floor 1 button to take us to the lower floor; the elevator doors close hermetically after pressing the button to the basement floor 1. The elevator gently carries us to the basement floor 1. As the elevator stops at the basement floor 1, the elevator doors open that we exit the elevator.

We are in the basement floor 1 in the Fairmont Waterfront Hotel; it feels like I am in some sort of weird alien-like mall in this floor. I found the path to the Waterfront Centre Food Court in the mall-like area. "Let's go to McDonald's for dinner, honey," I suggested.

"That sound's decent to me," she added.

At the Waterfront Centre Food Court, we went to the register area of the McDonald's stand. "Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?" asked the cashier.

"I would like some ten pieces of Chicken McNuggets please," I requested. "Also, I would like a side of large fries and a large strawberry milkshake."

"Anything else?"

"I would like a Mediterranean Veggie McWrap and a bottle of water please," requested Courtney.

"Ok, that will be $19.45, please."

I pull out a Canadian twenty dollar bill to the cashier. "Here's your change, sir," bestowed the cashier, as he gives me fifty-five cents in a fifty cent coin and a five cent coin. "Your order will be coming right up."

Courtney walks and begins to sit onto the table that she is facing the outdoor fountain of the Waterfront Centre. "Let me know when our food is here," said Courtney.

A few minutes later, the cashier gives the tray with our order to me. I placed the tray with our food onto our table. "Wow," I admired, "the fountain of the Waterfront Centre is so majestic."

"It is so beautiful," added Courtney, as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Now let's have some dinner. I haven't had some Chicken McNuggets in a while; the last time I ate some is when I was in middle school."

For dinner, at the food court, I eat some Chicken McNuggets with some large fries and a strawberry milkshake while she eats a Mediterranean Veggie McWrap and a bottled water. After dinner, we cleaned up the mess as we are heading back to the hotel via the connecting tunnel.

One quick trip back to me and Courtney's hotel room later, we are getting ourselves ready for bed after we took a shower and brushed our teeth. "Today is a wonderful day, Neil," said Courtney, as the two tailed purple fox softly smiles. "Good night, and sweet dreams."

She kissed me on the lips that I blush. "Good night, I love you," I softly reply.

"I love you too, Neil."

The two of us are in bed while we are in our pajamas. We are fast asleep at 10:20 pm.

The next morning, which today is now Sunday, I begin to get out of bed at 9 am in the morning; at least I had got my beauty sleep back since my body clock is used to the pacific time zone.

I thought that the Alaskan Honeymoon begins today, but I realize it is not today, which means that our official honeymoon is only one day away. "I really want to go to Alaska now," I murmured to myself, while she is still fast asleep. "I'm tired of playing the waiting game. Now I will commence my last resort."

I begin to grab the bottom right corner of the screen and lifted it as if I am turning the page of a book to the next chapter, which means I am skipping 22 hours ahead.


	7. The Alaskan Honeymoon Begins

Finally, today is Monday, and the time is 7 o'clock am in the morning. This was the result of my fourth wall page turning. Courtney the Fox and I woke up out of bed to get ourselves ready; to get started, we first brushed our teeth in the bathroom. Afterwards, Courtney and I are beginning to dress ourselves into our modified Team Magma Admin Uniforms. Then, I begin to pack my stuff up into my luggage and my backpack. After my luggage and my backpack is packed, Courtney begins to label our luggage. The label has a picture of Zelda in her "A Link to the Past" design, a classic SNES game. According to the message, the Nintendo Cruise Line Hospitality service will load our labeled luggage to the cruise ship with our booked hotel room at 9 am.

Courtney and I temporarily left the hotel room 807 as we take our room key cards with us. For precautionary measures, we bring our backpacks with us onto our backs. We take the elevator to go to the lobby room to go to the breakfast buffet. I press the elevator door button to open the doors; then, I press the lobby level floor button to close the elevator doors. The elevator gently takes us to the lobby level floor; as the doors are open, we exit the elevator to go to the lobby floor.

At the lobby floor, Courtney and I arrive to the breakfast buffet. We wait in line at the buffet. While we wait in line, we obtain clean and empty plates for ourselves. As the line progresses, we grab what we wanted for breakfast. Afterwards, we take our seats and placed our plates onto the table. For breakfast, Courtney and I ate some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, some roasted potatoes, and some apple juice.

After breakfast, Courtney and I cleared our plates from our tables and loaded them into the dirty dish basket. "I'm so excited for our honeymoon today, Courtney," I giggled in excitement.

"So am I," replied Courtney. "Once Leader Maxie checks out our hotel rooms at noon, we will easily board into the Nintendo Cruise Line, which is straight ahead from the hotel."

We enter the elevator to go back to the 8th floor of the hotel. After a quick elevator ride, we arrive back to our hotel room by using my room key card. Back at our hotel room, our luggage is already out of our hotel room because the Nintendo Cruise Line Hospitality service has taken our luggage in order to load them into our stateroom. The current time is 9 o'clock am in the morning.

"Let's watch some TV while we wait, Neil," added Courtney.

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed.

Courtney and I watch the Food Network Channel, the TV channel I usually see in America. We will be leaving the hotel in about three hours. The two of us already have our packed backpacks onto our backs. Approximately, three hours later, Courtney and I leave the hotel room as we take our room key cards and our backpacks with us. Finally, we take a quick trip to the elevator in order to take us to the lobby room.

At the lobby room, we see Maxie checking out our hotel rooms while Tabitha, Gooey, and a few Team Magma Grunts are waiting at the lobby. Courtney and I return our room keys to the front desk since the other guests had done that already. All of us have our backpacks with our backs. After Maxie has finished checking out our rooms, we all exit the Fairmont Waterfront Hotel as we went straight to the Canada Place Cruise Ship Terminal, the gateway to the Nintendo Cruise Line.

At last, we are heading to the entrance of the terminal. Unlike last time, which is the second spring break in 2016, this terminal is a generic cruise terminal instead of a Nintendo Cruise Line themed cruise terminal at Florida. We enter the terminal with a bunch of different cruise ship terminals; as we found the Nintendo Cruise Line isle, we took the direction of the terminal. Inside the isle, we are waiting in line for the U.S. Customs security check and exchanging currency from Canadian Money to American Money.

One routine later, we are heading towards the Nintendo Cruise ship by taking an outdoor bridge to the third deck. Each guest has their own room key card, and we have booked three staterooms for the cruise. We also still have our packed backpacks onto our backs. It's a good thing that we showed proof of legal certification on safe use when using the Tool Gun from "Garry's Mod" when we went through U.S. Customs, TSA airport security checks, etc. Now that that's out of the way, we are walking through an outdoor transport tube to the cruise ship.

As we arrive at the lobby room on the third deck, the P.A. announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the Team Magma crew."

They all applauded for our arrival because of the anticipation of the Team Magma Deck Party they seen on flyers, ads, and more. "Hey, Magma Admin Neil," requested a random fan, "can you please sign my autograph?"

"Sure thing, pal," I happily accepted, as I signed my signature. "I'll see you on Thursday. Stay cool."

I pull out a Cherish Ball from my backpack and I sent Hoopa (Confined Form), the Mischief Pokemon, out of the Cherish Ball after a long week of waiting. "10080 minutes," quoted Hoopa, while cracking its back, "will give you such a crick in the back."

We all laughed about Hoopa's cultural reference to The Genie's quote from "Aladdin" (1992). "You are so funny, Hoopa," I laughed.

"Are you ready for our Alaskan Cruise Trip, buddy?" asked Gooey, while retaining the shape of Kirby.

"I'm ready, Gooey," replied Hoopa in excitement. "I'll summon Jirachi in its Cherish Ball."

"For me?" I gasped in surprise like a surprise birthday party. "How thoughtful, Hoopa."

The Mischief Pokemon grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!" phrased Hoopa.

A portal appears on the ring that it summons a Cherish Ball. I grabbed the Cherish Ball and sent out Jirachi. "Now we won't have to be apart," said Hoopa.

"Yaaaay!" cheered Jirachi. "Now we can be together forever as BFFs."

Hoopa hangs his ring back to its left horn as the portal on the ring dissipates. "You remember the Nintendo Cruise in 2016, which is the Bahamas, right Hoopa?" I recapped

"Of course I do," remembered Hoopa. "Jirachi has never been onto the Nintendo Cruise ship before. Although, Nabbit was with us last time because Easter is on March during Neil's second Spring Break in 2016."

"Hi Neil," greeted Jirachi. "Long time no see. By the way, who is that two tailed purple fox?"

"Actually, Courtney turned into a purple fox in order to stay married with me," I stated. "When we are at Honeylune Ridge's Wedding Hall, Dark Matter casted a permanent spell on Courtney that she turned into a two tailed purple fox before we kiss at the hall."

"Interesting. Anyways, congratulations, Neil. I hope you enjoy your honeymoon here."

"Thank you, Jirachi."

I packed my two empty Cherish Balls into my backpack after sending the two Psychic Mythical Pokemon out. "Remember, this cruise once again has free of charge Wi-Fi Verizon Wireless access," I mentioned. "You can also use the Nintendo Cruise Navigator app for more information about the Nintendo Cruise Line."

"Of course I remember," boasted Hoopa. "I promise that I will not go to inappropriate websites."

"Good, then that's settled."

The lobby room at the third deck of the Nintendo Cruise has costumes of Nintendo All-Star characters and such, including special third-party guests. Over the intercom, they play Nintendo related music. "Last time, when we are on the Nintendo Cruise in 2016, the deck party was Kaptain K. Rool's Gang-Plank Galleon Take Over Deck Party," I summarized to Hoopa and Gooey.

"I've seen it before on the flyer in 2016," said Gooey.

"However, this year, the Team Magma Take Over Deck Party is going to be on Thursday," added Hoopa. "Neil is really excited for that day."

"Let's go to the Float Islands for lunch, folks."

"Sounds like a great plan, Neil," agreed Tabitha.

We all enter the elevator in the cruise to go to the 9th deck. Hoopa presses the 9th deck button that the elevator doors close. The elevator carries us to the 9th Deck. We exit the elevator when the doors are open. "When we arrive to the Float Islands, which is at the back section of the ninth deck, we will install the Nintendo Cruise Navigator app in the App Store of our iPhone," announced Maxie.

At the Float Islands, it is a buffet of a variety of multiple different kinds of lunch menus and breakfast menus too. We all obtained clean and empty plates. All of us have dished our food onto our plates. After we obtained our food at the buffet, we all take our seat together. For lunch, at the Float Islands, I ate some Lo Mein Noodles drenched with soy sauce and a separate plate of steak fries. Hoopa and Jirachi scarfs some vanilla frosted and strawberry frosted donuts for lunch.

"Those donuts are so scrumptious," praised Hoopa. "They are so filling."

After we all ate some lunch together, we all connected to the free Wi-Fi at the cruise ship with our smartphones, and then we opened the App Store with our iPhones to download the Nintendo Cruise Navigator app for free. "With this Nintendo Cruise Navigator app, we will have the ability to see the schedule, the map, menus for restaurants, and the latest feeds at our seven-day vacation," I said.

Gooey, Courtney, Maxie, Tabitha, and I have downloaded the app. We begin to set up our text message-like sessions in the navigator. Now that that's done, we cleared our plates and loaded them into the basket filled with dirty dishes. All of us, including Jirachi and Hoopa, exit the Float Islands while we carry our backpacks with us. Finally, we enter the elevator to go to the 7th deck.

I pressed the 7th deck button that the elevator doors close. The elevator gently carries us to the 7th deck. We exit the elevator to go to our booked staterooms. "Remember," summarized Maxie, "you and Courtney will be staying at room 720 while Tabitha, Gooey, and I will be staying at room 722, which is next door to room 720 via the connecting door. The rest of the Team Magma Grunts will be staying at one room, which is room 724."

Courtney places her room key card onto the scanner below the door knob of room 720; when the light turns green and buzzes, the two of us enter the stateroom. We begin to unpack our stuff from our backpack. Also, our luggage has already arrived in our stateroom from our own eyes. After we unpacked our backpacks, we both unpacked our own luggage.

One unpacking process later, we hear the Super Mario Bros. ground theme intro over the intercom. "Attention all guests, the mandatory life boat and life vest drill will start at 4 o'clock pm," announced the P.A.

"It's only one hour away," I commented. "Now that we have settled in our stateroom, Courtney, want to play 'Mario Kart 8 Deluxe' with me?"

"Sounds great to me," she agreed, as she undocks her Nintendo Switch system from her tabletop charging stand while I do the same. "You create, and I will join your game via local wireless."

We both turned on our Nintendo Switch systems; I already have the "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe" game cartridge inserted onto my system. However, Courtney swaps the "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" game cartridge and inserts the "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe" game cartridge onto her system. We start the application to launch "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe". I create my local wireless room that I am the host; she begins to join my lobby for the local wireless connection.

The two of us chooses our previously selected characters along with our previously selected kart combos. We now begin to race on the four following courses: Wario's Gold Mine, Ice Ice Outpost, Tick Tock Clock, and Wild Woods. One game later, we are tied tail and tail. "Well played, Courtney," I said. "That was really fun."

We disconnect the local wireless communication as we set our consoles back to our respective charging stations. The Super Mario Bros. ground theme intro plays over the intercom once again. "Attention all guests, the mandatory life boat and life vest drill will start in five minutes," announced the P.A.

"We must leave our stuff behind when we assemble to our respective areas in the life boat and life vest drill," I stated.

We all exit our stateroom as we carry our room key cards with us. As the two of us exit our staterooms, we see Maxie, Gooey, Tabitha, Jirachi, Hoopa, and a few Team Magma Grunts exiting their staterooms while they have their room key cards with them. Prior to the drill, we all take the staircase all the way to the third deck. While we are waking down the stairs, we see artwork of a variety of different Nintendo related images on the walls such as "Kirby Star Allies", "Super Mario Odyssey", etc.

Now, we arrived at the third deck of the cruise ship as we assemble to the G Row. At the G Row, Courtney stands next to me on the right while Tabitha stands next to me on the left. We begin to watch the tutorial of the life vest.

One life boat and life vest drill later, we all followed a brief summary about the drill. "This concludes our information about the emergency drill," announced the lifeguard. "If you hear the horn's blast three times on the cruise ship and if it is not a drill, it means man overboard. Make sure you wear a life vest and remember the instructions. Remember to get on the emergency motor boat too."

We all went back to our regularly scheduled activities after we applauded. The horn blows the tune of the Mario Bros. (1983) arcade intro, which is an excerpt of Mozart's classical piece, Eine kleine Nachtmusik. The ship starts to move a little bit after the horn blows; it is about to sail away from the Canada Palace Cruise Ship Terminal. The rest of the guests went to the hallway and begins to take the stairs to the seventh deck, except for me and Courtney.

"Now that you're over 18, Neil," suggested Courtney, "you are old enough to go to the Fitness Area in the 9th deck, which is next to the spa and salon area."

"That sounds great," I commented in glee. "I'm already over 21 years old. Also, I got my identification card updated already. Of course I know that I am sober and always will be."

"That's good, Neil. We are both sober until the end of time, which is a very right thing to do."

"Do you want to go to the fitness area with me, Courtney?"

"Sure thing."

Courtney and I enter the hallway as I hold the door for her. "After you," I said.

We enter the elevator by pressing the up button, which makes the elevator doors open. The two of us are in the elevator. I pressed the 9th deck button that the elevator doors close. Luckily, the cruise ship has no underground floor of horror, which has the infamous wall of spikes with the rope to climb out of this hellish ordeal. The elevator carries us to the 9th deck of the ship; as the doors are open, we exit the elevator now that we are on the 9th deck.

We walk all the way to the front section of the ship; while we walk, we partially tour the 9th deck. It showed us the Bon Voyage Deck Party with Mario and his Nintendo All-Star friends. "They have Bowser's Castle Crunch, Neil," pointed Courtney. "It is a burger stand and it has a build your own burger station. You can even have some chicken tenders too."

"Yum," I commented. "I can make my own chicken sandwich too."

"Of course you can."

Courtney and I continue to tour the 9th deck as we are still on our way to the gym. We partially sighted Super Luigi's Pizzeria, Diddy Kong's Ice Cream Dream, and Donkey Kong's Sips. Finally, we arrived at the spa area; inside the spa area, we enter the fitness area. We begin to walk on the treadmill for thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes later, we exit the spa and salon area as we exited the fitness area after we walked on the treadmill for a half hour. On our way back to our stateroom, I ask, "Do you want some soft served ice cream, Courtney?"

"I would love to have some, Neil," she replied in a cheerful attitude.

We stopped at Diddy Kong's Ice Cream Dream. I pulled out two waffle cups for me and Courtney, and I gave her the waffle cup. Currently, there are two flavors of some soft served ice cream, strawberry and vanilla. I pull the lever to serve some soft served strawberry ice cream for myself while Courtney pulls the lever to serve some soft served vanilla ice cream for herself. We eat some soft served ice cream for a treat after the gym.

While I am licking this delicious strawberry soft served ice cream, I say, "I never had that kind of flavor on the cruise before. It is so dang good!"

I liked the soft served strawberry ice cream so much that I ate the whole thing in one bite. Unfortunately, I got a brain freeze that I became frozen inside an ice cube like the effects of the Ice Mine weapon from "Crash Nitro Kart". Eventually, I begin to thaw off. "Be careful next time, Neil," reminded Courtney.

"Sorry, honey," I blushed, "I got carried away because I liked it so much. Anyways, let's go back to our stateroom."

After Courtney is done eating her soft served ice cream, we enter the front section of the cruise and we take the staircase. While taking the staircase back to the seventh deck, we see a picture of the Great Plateau Tower from "The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild" on the wall. This picture randomly reminds me of the Canadian Geese nest in the highlands while the geese protect their eggs and their nest because it reminds me of my old friend in my high school senior year in 2016-17 (which he has the Nintendo Switch system and the game).

We arrive back to the seventh deck and we return to stateroom 720; I place my room key card onto the scanner below the door knob. It buzzes while the light turns green. The two of us return to our stateroom, and the connecting door to stateroom 722 is left open. "Look Courtney," I pointed, as I open the veranda door. "There are mountains everywhere. Unlike the 2016 cruise trip, which has too much water, we now see mountains more often."

"It's so majestic," admired Courtney, "and I agree with your statement against water. Take a picture of it."

"Team Magma Rules!"

I pull out my iPhone and take a picture of the mountains. Afterwards, I close the veranda door and leave the curtains open. Gooey visits my stateroom by taking the connected door that is left open. "Hey, Neil," greeted Gooey, "how is your trip to the gym?"

"It was fantastic," I praised. "It is the first time that I went there on deck. Afterwards, I ate a soft served strawberry ice cream."

"That's great. I ate a soft served strawberry ice cream too. Tonight, for dinner, we are going to Super Mario Maker's Canvas like last time in 2016, but its interior this year is different."

"This Thursday," stated Courtney, "the whole Team Magma Crew will temporarily turn Super Mario Maker's Canvas into the Team Magma Hideout. We will have dishes named after the Team Magma crew."

"Wow, this is so cool."

Tonight, we are getting ourselves ready to go eat at Super Mario Maker's Canvas, our first restaurant of the night. This eatery is located on the 4th deck's back section. "I can't wait for dinner tonight," said Tabitha. "All of our boarding into the ship is making me hungry."

We all exit our stateroom as we bring our room key cards with us. Jirachi and Hoopa are also invited to dinner with us too as well as the rest of the Team Magma Crew and Gooey. (The scene fades to bedtime at Neil and Courtney's stateroom.)

Courtney and I are dressed in our pajamas after we took a shower and brushed our teeth after eating a piece of chocolate that has been placed onto our bed, which has the picture of Sleep Kirby Copy Ability on the wrapper. At first, in 2016, I thought the chocolate can make you wake up, but I realize that it is a chocolate melatonin.

To end the day, I take some nighttime pills to put me into a deeper sleep. "Dinner was delicious, Courtney," I summarized. "For dinner, at Super Mario Maker's Canvas, I ate a Ginger-Teriyaki Dusted Angus Beef Tenderloin with a side of mashed potatoes and some sautéed Bok Choy."

"That's great," she replied. "Good night, Neil."

"Good night, Courtney. I'll see you in the morning."

Courtney and I share the queen-sized bed as the two of us are sleeping next to each other as we hug and kiss. The connecting door is closed to have some privacy while we sleep tonight. So far, this Alaskan Honeymoon is off to a wonderful start.


	8. Day 2

The next morning, which today is Tuesday, Courtney the Fox and I wake up out of the queen-sized bed at 8:30 am in the morning. We both had a great night sleep. Last night's sleep was way much better than the first night at the Nintendo Cruise in 2016, where I couldn't get any sleep at all. She begins to take a shower first; about eleven minutes later, I start to take a shower after she is done. Afterwards, we begin to dress ourselves into our modified Team Magma Admin uniforms after we brushed our teeth.

While our next-door neighbors are sleeping in, Courtney and I exit our stateroom 720 as we bring our room key cards with us. "We are going to the Float Islands for breakfast today, Courtney," I said. "After breakfast, we will go to the Metroid Lounge at the fourth deck, on the mid-section, to see the Anyone Can Cook Program at 10:30 am."

We went upstairs to go to the 9th deck by taking the staircase. At the back section of the 9th deck, we arrive to the Float Islands. Inside the breakfast buffet, we obtained clean and empty plates for ourselves. The intercom plays Happy Mambo, the music played in some of the levels in Onion Ocean from "Kirby's Return to Dreamland" throughout the cruise ship. I dished up some strawberry frosted donuts and some roasted potato cubes onto my plate.

While she serves herself some scrambled eggs, toast, and some bacon onto her plate, I went to the custom omelet station. As I arrive to the counter, I request, "I would like a bacon, mushroom, green pepper, tomato, onion, and cheese omelet please."

"Sure thing, sir," accepted the fry cook, as he handed me the order ticket number 19. "Coming right up."

I went to the drink dispenser to get myself some apple juice into the cup. "Neil, yoohoo," called Courtney, as she waved to get my attention.

I sit next to her at our table as I got her attention. "What did you get for breakfast, Neil?" asked Courtney.

"Well, I ordered an omelet, which is not ready yet," I stated. "For now, I have some roasted potato cubes and some strawberry frosted donuts onto my plate. When my omelet is ready, we will eat some breakfast together."

"That sounds really delicious, Neil. I obtained some scrambled eggs, bacon, and some toast."

"Order number 19," notified the fry cook.

"My omelet is ready, Courtney," I said. "I'll be right back."

I arrive to the omelet station of the buffet; the fry cook served my omelet onto a separate plate. Then, I arrive back to our table. "Let's dig in, shall we?" I phrased.

For breakfast, at the Float Islands, I begin to eat an omelet, some roasted potato cubes, and some strawberry frosted donuts. I also drink some apple juice after eating some breakfast. On the other hand, Courtney ate some scrambled eggs, bacon, and some toast for breakfast. Afterwards, we discarded our dirty dishes into the basket filled with dirty dishes.

"That omelet is so scrumptious," I praised.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it," she warmly commented.

"We will wait at our stateroom before we go to the Metroid Lounge, Courtney. Today, at 3 pm, all of us are going to the Mushroom Kingdom Club to participate the Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled VR."

"That is so awesome, Neil! This will be an awesome sneak peek preview of the upcoming game we wanted for ourselves for the Nintendo Switch."

The two of us exit the Float Islands buffet area; we went downstairs as we are going back to stateroom 720. Back at the seventh deck, I placed my room key card onto the scanner, which is below the door knob. The light turns green while it buzzes, and we arrived back to our stateroom.

I open the door that connects to stateroom 722; as it is open, the other door connecting to our stateroom is already open. Maxie, Gooey in its Kirby-like shape, Jirachi, and Hoopa (Confined Form) are in their staterooms while Magma Admin Tabitha is taking a shower. "Good morning, Neil," greeted Gooey. "How are you today?"

"Fantastic," I replied. "Courtney and I went to the Float Islands for breakfast; for breakfast, I ate an omelet, some roasted potato cubes, and some strawberry frosted donuts while Courtney ate some scrambled eggs, bacon, and some toast."

"I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying your honeymoon so far, Neil."

"At 10:30 am, the whole Team Magma crew is going to watch the Anyone Can Cook Program at the Metroid Lounge, Gooey. Do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks, I will be staying in my stateroom with Jirachi and Hoopa."

"Ok then, carry on."

I open the blinds and the verandah door. Courtney and I sit at the veranda while we wait for the program to start. As time passes by, it is now 10:15 am; all of us, except for the two Psychic Mythical Pokemon and Gooey, exit our staterooms that we are going to the Metroid Lounge while we bring our room key cards with us.

Maxie, Tabitha, Courtney, and I, along with a few Team Magma Grunts, are taking the staircase to go down stairs. We arrive at the fourth deck of the ship, and we arrive to the mid-section of the fourth deck, which has the Metroid Lounge.

At the Metroid Lounge, the interior is different than the one in the Nintendo Cruise in 2016. There is a bar, a stage, and a bunch of lounge chairs with tables. The bar has Metroid themed decoration. We all sit at the lounge chairs as we face towards the stage; also, we can look at the monitors above our heads for better viewing.

Now, the Anyone Can Cook Program now begins after fifteen minutes. Throughout the program, we are watching a demonstration about Lobster Ravioli. This lasts for about a half hour.

Thirty minutes later, we had enjoyed watching the demonstration of preparing Lobster Ravioli. "Hey, Courtney," I requested, "when we return to our staterooms, want to play 'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' Classic Mode together?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "We never done two player cooperation of classic mode before."

Courtney and I exit the Metroid Lounge to go back to our stateroom. While we are on our way back to our stateroom, Marx's battle theme from "Kirby Super Star" plays over the intercom. As we arrive back to the seventh deck, I placed my room key card onto the scanner below the door knob. The light turns green and buzzes, and I open the door to stateroom 720.

Courtney and I are back at our stateroom. Before we play "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" Classic Mode together, I ejected the "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe" game cartridge in order for me to insert the "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" game cartridge into the system. Afterwards, I detach my Neon Green Joy-Cons from my system while the console remains in the tabletop charging stand. Courtney detaches her Red Joy-Cons from her Nintendo Switch system while her console is still in sleep mode in the tabletop charging stand. As I open the Change Grip/Order menu, Courtney wirelessly pairs her Red Joy-Cons onto my Nintendo Switch system by pressing the sync buttons. Finally, the Red Joy-Cons are connected onto my Nintendo Switch system. She is player one while I am player two. The back of my Nintendo Switch tablet has a green sticker on it, to indicate that it is mine while her Nintendo Switch has the red sticker.

Each player has a pair of Joy-Cons on each hand while we share the same screen. Courtney activates "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" on my Nintendo Switch system. As the game is loaded, we enter Classic Mode in the Games and More menu. As Courtney is player 1, she chooses Jigglypuff while I choose Pikachu as player 2. "Since you chose Jigglypuff, we are going to enter the 'All Original, All 64' route like its 1999," I said.

"This really takes me back to my childhood," smiled Courtney, "and Jigglypuff is so cute."

We've started at the Intensity Level 2.5 as we start the classic mode with a Classic Ticket, an item to win more prizes. Throughout the route, it contained all characters from the first "Super Smash Bros." game in the original Nintendo 64 stages. At the end of the route, as we dominated the game, we have fought against a classic enemy, Giant Donkey Kong. After we defeated the great gargantuan gorilla, we shoot at the staff credits in a side scroll shooter section to score points in order to win prizes.

At the final results, we obtained so many prizes from the credits and the Classic Ticket. Luckily, I have unlocked all characters already, which is the time before we leave Florida to go to our Alaskan Honeymoon. After we played Classic Mode, I put my Nintendo Switch system into sleep mode. Courtney then attaches her Red Joy-Cons back to her Nintendo Switch system that her controllers are paired back to her console. Then, I attach my Neon Green Joy-Cons onto my Nintendo Switch system.

Suddenly, Hoopa comes out of nowhere, literally through his ring portal, at our stateroom. "Playin' Smash Bros. with your fair fox lady, Neil?" questioned Hoopa, as he hangs his ring back to his left horn.

"Jeepers!" I yelped.

"Were you surprised?"

"Yes, Hoopa, I was, and yes I am playing Smash Bros. Classic Mode with her as a team."

"Can I play with you, along with Jirachi? Like last time in 2016, where I played with Gooey and Nabbit, but better?"

"Why sure," agreed Courtney, as she switches her game cartridge from Mario Kart into Smash Bros. "You can come and play with us, Hoopa."

Jirachi comes to our stateroom as he is invited to play "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" with us. "Jirachi in da houze!" greeted the wishmaker, as he pulls out his Nintendo Switch system with the Neon Yellow Joy-Cons in handheld mode. "Maxie and Tabitha, along with the Team Magma Grunts, are now at the magician/comedian show after the cooking demonstration is done, which is in a different location. Oh, and Gooey is outside in the verandah by himself. Also, our staterooms will be cleaned, like in hotels."

"I create as the host of the local wireless connection, and the rest of you will join my game," I explained.

"Oh, I almost forgot about my Nintendo Switch system," phrased Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from his right horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring that he summons a Nintendo Switch for himself with the Neon Pink Joy-Con pair in handheld mode; as he obtained his hybrid console, Hoopa hangs his ring back to his right horn while the portal dissipates. Alex, the cleaning man, arrives to our next-door stateroom 722, to clean the room up. When he is done, he will clean me and Courtney's stateroom next. We begin the local wireless connection simultaneously with four Nintendo Switch systems in handheld mode; all four players have our "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" cartridges inserted onto our own systems.

We will begin a 2 vs 2 Team Battle with a Three Minute Timed Battle. All of us voted on what stage we are going to battle at. I picked Brinstar Depths, Courtney picked Kalos Pokemon League, Hoopa picked Great Plateau Tower, and Jirachi picked Flat Zone X.

As we are about to choose our characters, Alex comes to my stateroom that he is about to clean up the place; we all temporarily move into stateroom 722. Surprisingly, the stateroom is decorated into a Team Magma themed stateroom, and a folded towel animal, resembling to a swan, is placed onto the neatly tidy queen-sized bed.

At the stateroom 722, we continue to choose our characters. Courtney and I are on the Red Team while Jirachi and Hoopa are on the Yellow Team. Also, Courtney chooses her Mii as a Mii Gunner, I choose Roy (Fire Emblem), Jirachi chooses Mewtwo, and Hoopa chooses Ridley (Meta Ridley palette). After our characters are selected, we are at the training stage while waiting for the host to press the L and R buttons, which is me. I press the L and R buttons to start the game.

When the game starts, the stage randomly picks Flat Zone X. "Ready, Neil?" asked Courtney.

"Let's do this," I declared.

We settled in an epic two vs two player team battle via local wireless like in the 2016 Nintendo Cruise, but it is way much better. Three minutes later, Courtney and I have won the team battle. "Wow," complimented Hoopa, "you two are harder to get rid of like Canadian Geese."

"Thank you, Hoopa," I thanked.

"Your room is all done cleaning, sir," informed Alex, as he exits my stateroom 720. "I also decorated your three stateroom doors and the rooms itself."

"Thanks."

After Alex exits my stateroom, Courtney and I return to our stateroom after we ended our local wireless communication. "That was fun, Neil," said Jirachi, as he stays in the stateroom 722. "Thank you for playing with us."

"You're welcome," I replied. "Tell Gooey about it, he is at the verandah."

Me and Courtney's stateroom is decorated into a Team Magma themed stateroom along with the Gemerl720 theme too. Maxie and Tabitha return to the next-door stateroom. "Hello, Neil," greeted Tabitha, as he brought his room key card back into their stateroom. "How are you today?"

"Great!" I praised in glee. "I played 'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' via local wireless with Courtney, Jirachi, and Hoopa while you are in the magician/comedian show."

"That's great to hear, pal. Have you eaten lunch yet, Neil? It's already 12:30 pm in the afternoon, which is lunchtime."

"I have not eaten lunch yet. All of this gaming is making me hungry. After lunch, we will all go to the Mushroom Kingdom Club to participate the Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled Virtual Reality."

"Come on, Admin Neil, let's go to Bowser's Castle Crunch as a Magma Admin only day out lunchtime."

The three Team Magma Admins, Courtney the Fox, me, and Tabitha, exit our staterooms as we bring our room key cards with us along with our smartphones. As we are about to close the stateroom doors, I say, "Hoopa, when the time comes for our virtual reality race, let us know via the Nintendo Cruise Line Navigator app."

"I don't have a smartphone," added Hoopa.

"You can borrow Gooey's iPhone."

"Great idea, buddy! Enjoy your lunchtime."

We close the doors of our two staterooms as we bring our room key cards and our iPhones with us. The three of us takes the staircase to the 9th deck by going upstairs. At the 9th deck, we arrive to Bowser's Castle Crunch. It contains a variety of grilled goodness such as hamburgers, cheeseburgers, hot dogs, veggie burgers, fish burgers, fries, Bratwurst Sausages, and chicken tenders. It also has a condiment station that has the ability to customize hot dogs, burgers, etc.

"Welcome to Bowser's Castle Crunch, may I take your order?" asked the fry cook.

"I would like some chicken tenders and some fries, please," I requested.

"Anything else?"

"I would like a cheeseburger with a side of fries," requested Tabitha.

"For lunch, I would like to have a hamburger and a side of fries, please," requested the two tailed purple fox.

"Coming right up, folks."

"While we wait for our food to be ready, let's take a selfie with our trademark Team Magma pose," I stated.

I pull out my iPhone and held it as I activated the selfie camera. We perform our official trademark Team Magma pose as we all wear our Team Magma Admin uniforms. Then, we take a selfie picture on deck. "How did we do?" asked Tabitha.

I showed a perfect selfie of the three Team Magma Admins on picture. "We did perfect," I said.

Afterwards, I put my smartphone away as our food is served onto paper baskets. "Now, I will commence my assembly for my most creative sandwich," I said to myself.

I went to the condiment station as I bring my two pieces of chicken tenders with some fries to there. At the condiment station, I obtain some plain hamburger buns, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and ketchup. Finally, I made a crispy chicken tender sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and ketchup. "Tada!" I said. "I made my own chicken sandwich."

"Very clever of you, Neil," complimented Tabitha, as he is at the condiment station assembling his cheeseburger. "On Thursday, your homemade Crispy Country-Fried Chicken Breast Fillet Sandwich, which is different than the one you made now, will be added onto the Team Magma Hideout restaurant."

After we set up our sandwiches, we all sit at our table together. "Bon appetite," proposed Courtney.

For lunch, at Bowser's Castle Crunch, I eat a crispy chicken tender sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and ketchup with a side of fries while Courtney eats a hamburger with pickles, tomatoes, lettuce, and ketchup with a side of fries. Tabitha eats a cheeseburger with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, pickles, mustard, and ketchup with a side of fries.

While we are eating lunch, Tabitha asks, "How is your chicken sandwich, Neil?"

"It is so good," I answered delightfully.

As we are finished eating lunch, we all went to the Float Islands to go get ourselves a drink after cleaning our table up. At the Float Islands, which is the back section of the 9th deck, I obtain a cup that I filled it with some apple juice and some ice cubes while Tabitha and Courtney fill their cups with water. They drink some water while I drink some apple juice.

My iPhone vibrates that I got a text message-like notification via the Nintendo Cruise Line Navigator app after we discarded our used cups. "The time for the Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled Virtual Reality is nigh! We just arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom Club. From, Hoopa." I read, which is sent by Gooey's iPhone that Hoopa borrowed. "P.S. If you see a ring portal coming, hang on tight."

"Looks like Hoopa is going to take us a clever shortcut to the Mushroom Kingdom Club," commented Tabitha, as he is impressed about Hoopa's ring portal magic.

A ring portal appears below our feet. The three of us hang on to each other tightly as we are about to go through the ring portal. We are transported to the Mushroom Kingdom Club's entrance at the 5th deck's mid-section. As we arrive, the portal on the ring dissipates that Hoopa attaches his ring back to its waist.

"Were you surprised?" asked Hoopa.

"I am impressively surprised about this," answered Tabitha. "Also, lunch at Bowser's Castle Crunch is great."

"I'm ready to race in the Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled Virtual Reality!" I squealed in excitement.

"Me too," replied Courtney.

Unlike the one in 2016, the kid's zone is the right while the Mushroom Kingdom Club for all ages is at the left. We are taking a left to the Mushroom Kingdom Club. As we are inside, we all wait in line for the registration of the activity at the Mushroom Kingdom Club. "I can't wait to ride on Nitros Oxide's Hovercraft with my own color," giggled Jirachi in excitement.

"Me too," agreed Hoopa in excitement.

We now arrived at the front desk of the Mushroom Kingdom Club. Inside the Mushroom Kingdom Club, we are in line to register the Mushroom Kingdom Club with our room key cards. The employee in the front desk is checking the room key cards to each person in line to proceed. Magma Leader Maxie is the first person in line to the desk. The employee checks our room key cards at the desk with the scanner for each guest. Then, he allows us to proceed. When we went to the main section of the room, I became exceedingly thrilled when the Nitros Oxide gameplay trailer from "Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled" plays on the small overhead TV screen. There is a big screen with two board panels and two projectors. The screen shows the gameplay of the Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled VR; people use their virtual reality helmets to transport themselves to the game. Luckily, the people are done with one race that they exited out of the virtual reality by taking their helmets off.

They have eight chairs with a steering wheel and a virtual reality helmet on each seat. "Oh man, I have 'Fantasia 2000' Butterflies inside of me," chattered Gooey in excitement.

"Man, I haven't heard that phrase in a while," I commented. "That was four years ago, which is also how I met Courtney."

We all sit on our chairs as we all put on our Virtual Reality helmets. Courtney, Maxie, Tabitha, Gooey, Jirachi, Hoopa, and I are the only seven players participating the activity. However, since there is no 8th player, an A.I. player will appear as Nitros Oxide along with his signature Oxide Hovercraft.

Every racer is on Oxide's UFO Hovercraft, but each racer has a different color scheme. Courtney the Fox's color scheme is purple, my color scheme is green, Gooey's color scheme is blue, Hoopa's color scheme is pink, Jirachi's color scheme is yellow, Tabitha's color scheme is Team Cortex Red, Maxie's color scheme is red, and Nitros Oxide's color scheme is forest green. We are now transported into the game as we press the big red button to start while we have our VR helmets on.

The racing course we are going to race at is Oxide Station, Nitros Oxide's home course. "So you pesky earth slugs like to race, eh?" cackled Nitros Oxide. "Well, I, Nitros Oxide, am the fastest racer in the galaxy."

"Oh my Arceus! I am a huge fan of you!" I exclaimed in excitement.

All of us, including Nitros Oxide, are on our own UFO Hovercrafts with our own color scheme; basically, Nitros Oxide's UFO Hovercraft has a steering wheel instead of two joysticks. On the bottom of our Hovercrafts, it contains a futuristic hovering energy instead of using tires. We are at the starting line of Oxide Station; above the starting line, there is a metallic pipe with some type of gas leaking from the pipe, presumably Nitrous Oxide (aka Laughing Gas). The CTR letters are on the metallic pipe above the starting line.

"Oh I get it," laughed Jirachi, as he realizes about the pun. "Nitros Oxide is named after a laughing gas, Nitrous Oxide."

"Start your engines, earth slugs," declared Nitros Oxide, "and get ready to race for the fate of your planet."

The traffic lights appear before we begin the race; we wait for the green light to appear when three red lights are lit. As the green light appears, I begin to perform a starting boost on my Hovercraft. And so, the race for the fate of the Earth begins.

Upon passing through the start line, I run over the boost pad to give my Hovercraft a boost. This racing course defies gravity. The first line of crates appear in our eyes: three question mark crates and one plain crate. Gooey runs over a plain crate, which gives him Wumpa Fruits in a random amount. "These Wumpa Fruits remind me of coins in 'Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'," reminded Gooey.

Maxie, Courtney and I ran over some item crates. As I obtain a missile, I say, "Eat hot missile, Oxide,"

I launch the missile at Nitros Oxide, which he is currently in first place. As the alien got hit by a missile, he starts bouncing up and down. I pass through Nitros Oxide while Power Sliding as I perform three consecutive Turbo Boosts as I am turning left. While I am Power Sliding, I witness a hexagonal-patterned glass dome above our heads. We are racing in an intergalactic course in a space dome. Another thing I see is a slowly moving turbine above the dome, which is huge.

The boost pads also helped me make more boost combos too. "I'm going to get you," giggled Courtney.

She tosses an N. Brio Beaker, the green color, that it lands in front of me. I unintentionally ran over a beaker that my Hovercraft spins out of control. Then, I crash onto the wall after getting spun around. Now, Courtney is in the lead. "Here are the current standings of the race," announced the announcer. "Courtney the Fox is in 1st place, Neil the Fox is in 2nd place, Nitros Oxide is in 3rd place, Maxie is in 4th place, Tabitha is in 5th place, Gooey is in 6th place, Jirachi is in 7th place, and Hoopa is in 8th place."

We are accelerating at the straight road to the tube containing the next batch of crates, three item crates and one Wumpa Fruit Crate. It also contained one boost pad, followed by a right to left zig-zag road containing two item crates and one Wumpa Fruit Crate. Through the window, we see a massive rotating turbine again, and we also see asteroids off the distance along with a planet and a spiral galaxy. Hoopa obtained all ten Wumpa Fruits that his Hovercraft is all juiced up, meaning his kart is getting faster, even the items are getting stronger and more potent.

As Hoopa obtained the item crate after taking the zig-zag road, he obtained a Warp Orb, and he says, "Good Morning, Sir. The Sign Says: Row Tihgah! In HD!"

"That's just a bunch of gibberish," laughed Jirachi, "and it makes no sense. Although, the graphics of the Warp Orb is so beautiful. The Warp Orb does remind me of the Spiny Shell, but it targets all racers when it is all juiced up."

Hoopa tosses the Warp Orb that it roars "Row!" while it targets all racers in order: Jirachi, Gooey, Tabitha, Maxie, Nitros Oxide, me, and Courtney the Fox. Luckily, Courtney is using the Power Shield to defend itself from the item while the Warp Orb explodes "Tihgah!". Now, Hoopa comes in 2nd place as he passes through the stunned racers. Courtney and Hoopa run over a boost ramp that leads them to the next tube containing one Wumpa Fruit Crate.

Courtney runs over a Wumpa Fruit Crate that she obtains some Wumpa Fruits; although, she has eight Wumpa Fruits total. The rest of the racers are catching up Hoopa and Courtney as they jump to the lower elevation that they get a Turbo Boost from jumping in the air. "Remember," advised Hoopa, "the higher the jump, the bigger Turbo Boost will be performed."

At the lower elevation, there are two Wumpa Fruit Crates and two item crates. Nitros Oxide runs over an item crate that he obtained a Bowling Bomb. "Here's a little surprise," said Nitros Oxide, as he tosses the rolling Bowling Bomb to Hoopa.

"Missed me," taunted Hoopa, as he avoids the attack while he gives Oxide a raspberry.

Upon passing through the crates, Nitros Oxide and Hoopa bump each other with their Hovercrafts while going down and up on the road with boost pads. Suddenly, I accelerate as I obtain a Turbo item to boost my kart. We all run over a boost ramp that we jump high into the air that we arrive to the road with three item crates and one Wumpa Fruit Crate.

Meanwhile, back with Gooey and Maxie, they are racing each other side by side. They witness the transparent tube with a boost ramp that leads them to the biggest jump in space. While seeing through the transparent tube, they see a Gasmoxian spaceship in the distance, resembling to Nitros Oxide's Mothership, meaning that there are more than one battleship. Additionally, they see comets soaring off the distance in space along with a spiral galaxy.

Gooey runs over a boost ramp that he went through the transparent tube; then, the blue blob runs over a big boost ramp that launches Gooey into outer space. The sound has been nullified because Gooey cannot hear anything in space due to outer space being a virtual vacuum. While flying in space, a massive rotating turbine is slowly rotating above Oxide Station. This whole time, the space dome is located on a big space rock.

The blue blob on his Hovercraft lands onto the tube, which takes him back to Oxide Station. Back at Oxide Station, Gooey runs over another big boost ramp that launches Gooey into the air, which he lands into the center of Oxide Station with the lit down arrow signs. He lands onto the road, granting him a Turbo Boost while running over an item crate. Gooey plants a TNT Crate behind the item crate he ran over.

Back with Courtney and Hoopa, they are at the section where there are three boost pads on the road. They are now at the road with a window showing us the rotating turbine. There are also two Wumpa Fruit Crates and two item crates. Hoopa runs over an item crate that he obtained a Blue Power Shield.

He launches the Power Shield at Courtney that Hoopa takes the lead. "See you later," said Hoopa.

Hoopa performs a Power Slide and makes a left turn while performing Turbo Boosts. To increase the streak, he runs over some boost pads while turning left at the road that goes down and up. He then runs over some Wumpa Fruit Crates to earn more Wumpa Fruits, even though the maximum is ten Wumpa Fruits. Then, he takes the zig zag road before returning to the starting line.

One three lap race later, the final results are announced that we are at the trophy podium located at Gem Stone Valley. At the trophy podium, this structure has a jewel themed trophy podium to indicate that it is located at Gem Stone Valley. "The race is over, and the results are in," announced the announcer. "Taking in 3rd place, Nitros Oxide earns a bronze trophy. In 2nd place, Courtney wins a silver trophy. And the winner of the gold trophy in 1st place is... Neil the Fox!"

"Congratulations, Neil," congratulated Courtney as she is very happy for me.

"Aaaaaarrrgh!" ranted Nitros Oxide. "I can't believe you beaten me! I never lose! How embarrassing. Now I will be a laughing stock of all Gasmoxia. Fine, your planet stays gushy and green. We will meet again."

We all take off our VR helmets that we have finished this wonderful sneak peak of the upcoming kart racing game, but it is in the style of VR exclusive to the Nintendo Cruise. The whole Team Magma Crew (Maxie, Tabitha, Courtney, and me), Gooey, and the two Psychic Mythical Pokemon exit the Mushroom Kingdom Club.

"Tonight, the Team Magma Crew will be wearing our formal wear to tonight's dinner, Zelda's Palace," announced Maxie. "We will be going to Zelda's Palace at the third deck's back section."

"Jirachi, Hoopa, and Gooey, you are welcome to order room service while we are out at a formal dinner," I said.

"That's great," added Gooey. "I can order a supreme pizza for my friends."

"Help yourself, Gooey."

(The scene fades to me and Courtney with our full stomachs after we showered and after our teeth is brushed.) Courtney and I are at our stateroom number 720 that we are dressed in our pajamas for bedtime. "Dinner was so delicious," I summarized. "Plus, Zelda's Palace was so elegant. We all took a picture of us in our formal wear with Zelda in her 'A Link to the Past' design. In fact, for dinner, I ate a roasted chicken breast with some mashed sweet potatoes, green beans, and a baked russet potato."

"Tomorrow, everyone, except for the two of us, will be going to the Tracy Arm Glacier Excursion," informed Courtney. "When we arrive to Alaska, we will set our clocks to one hour back. We will spend time together alone, just the two of us tomorrow."

"Good night, Courtney. I love you."

"I love you too."

We begin to sleep in our queen-sized bed that we hug and kiss. Tomorrow, we will spend a romantic alone time together watching the glaciers at Alaska.


	9. Day 3

In the middle of the night, I am sleeping next to Courtney the Fox in our queen-sized bed in our stateroom. My mind begins to develop a dream where I am with Butler at Forina at night. Forina is located southwest of Hoenn's Mt. Chimney. "So Butler," I declared, "do you accept my challenge against me?"

"I accept, Neil," agreed Butler. "How about a race?"

"Great. The first one to arrive at the top of Mt. Chimney is the winner."

Butler sends out Salamence from his Pokeball while I send out a female Shiny Salamence from my Ultra Ball. We all climb onto our dragons as we are about to begin the race.

Before we start the race, Courtney the Fox is the referee. "I want a clean and fair race," stated Courtney. "No cheating! Wait for the bell."

Courtney rings the bell to start the race that my Shiny Salamence accelerates as fast as a rocket. I hang onto my Shiny Salamence while riding the mighty back of the dragon. "Haha!" I bragged. "Eat my dust, Butler!"

"Hey!" added Butler. "Come back here, green canine."

As Butler's Salamence is gaining on me, I say, "Faster Shiny Salamence, faster!"

My beloved quadruped European Green Dragon flaps its orange wings to go faster. "Salamence, use Fire Blast," commanded Butler, as we are soaring above the rocky pillars of Forina.

Butler's Salamence uses Fire Blast by firing a large orange-red fire ball. "Dodge it, Shiny Salamence!" I cried.

My Shiny Salamence avoids the fire ball like the dragon pursuit scene from Shrek 4-D. The two racers begin to descend into the valley of the Forina canyon. Butler's Salamence keeps using Fire Blast while my dragon avoids the fire balls of my opponent. As we are at the canyon run, we are soaring above the brook of the canyon.

Unfortunately, Butler and his Salamence is right behind my tail. "Quick! Use Dragon Tail!" I determined.

Shiny Salamence uses Dragon Tail by making its tail glow in an orange aura, and it whacks Butler's Salamence in the face that it lost control. "Direct hit!" I cheered.

Butler's Salamence falls in a formation of a corkscrew as his dragon is about to splash onto the brook. "Don't give up, Salamence," encouraged Butler.

While I ascend from the canyon, my Shiny Salamence begins to ascend to the mountain. "See ya later, sucker!" I taunted.

Suddenly, Butler's Salamence begins to ascend from the canyon. "Drat! That green fox is already ascending to the mountain," grumbled Butler. "Now use Fire Blast to create a rockslide!"

While Shiny Salamence is ascending to Mt. Chimney, Butler's Salamence uses Fire Blast by firing a large orange-red fireball above my Shiny Salamence to create a rocky avalanche. "Destroy the rocks by using Dragon Claw!" I said.

Shiny Salamence uses Dragon Claw by making its claws glow white to slice the rocks that are about to make us fall. Finally, we arrived to the top of Mt. Chimney. "I win! I win!" I cheered, as I climb off my green dragon. "I have the best Salamence! I have the best Salamence!"

Suddenly, I begin to wake up after my dream sequence is over. As I am awake, the time is 10 am, according to our clocks; therefore, since we arrived to Alaska, we must change our times to 9 am. I did one quick routine of changing one of my devices' clocks to one hour back. Courtney begins to wake up out of bed. "Guess what, Courtney?" I said. "I had an awesome dream last night that I raced against Butler at Forina with my Shiny Salamence while Butler uses his regular colored Salamence. In fact, I do actually have a Shiny Salamence. Although, I did not bring it with me to the cruise. It took 145 eggs to hatch a Shiny Bagon from an egg, and I raised it very well that it evolved it into a Shiny Salamence."

"That is so cool, Neil," she replied blissfully. "I was in your dream as the referee."

"Did you see my green dragon in my dream, honey?"

"I sure did, and I like it."

"Anyways, let's get ourselves ready, babe."

"I'll take a shower first, Neil. After I am done showering, you will take yours."

Courtney begins to take a shower for about fifteen minutes. While I wait for my wife to be done, I begin to connect to the internet browser for free to look at glorious pictures of Shiny Salamence, including a picture of me and my Shiny Salamence in the photos app in my iPhone.

As she is done taking a shower, the two tailed purple fox says, "Shower's open, Neil."

Now, I begin to take a shower for about eleven minutes; afterwards, we begin to brush our teeth after getting dressed into our modified Team Magma Admin Uniforms. We begin to exit our staterooms as we bring our room key cards with us. Then, we take the staircase to go upstairs at the 9th deck. As we arrive to the 9th deck of the ship, we went to the back section of the 9th deck to go to the Float Islands for breakfast.

At the Float Islands, the intercom is playing Frosted Glacier's theme from "New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe" as cruise ship is sailing to the Alaskan Tracy Arms Glacier. I obtain a clean plate to serve some bacon, toast, roasted breakfast potatoes, and some strawberry frosted donuts onto the plate. Afterwards, I arrive to the counter where the fry cook cooks some eggs on the skillet. "I would like some fried eggs, please," I requested politely.

"Sure thing, coming right up," accepted the fry cook, as he cracks the eggs and places them onto the buttered skillet to cook them.

After the eggs are cooked, the fry cook serves some eggs onto a separate plate. I begin to sit onto the table next to Courtney. For breakfast, at the Float Islands, I begin to eat some eggs, bacon, toast, some roasted breakfast potatoes, and some strawberry frosted donuts. "What did you get for breakfast, Courtney?" I asked.

"I have gotten some Raisin Bran cereal in a single serve bowl with a carton of some Moomoo Milk," explained Courtney, as she eats some cereal for breakfast. "They also have some cartons of strawberry Moomoo Milk too, Neil."

When I hear the words, strawberry Moomoo Milk, I begin to dash to the portable refrigerator box and obtain a carton of some strawberry Moomoo Milk, and then I went back to my table to continue to scarf my breakfast. To rinse down my throat after clearing my plate by eating some breakfast, I begin to chug some strawberry Moomoo Milk straight from the carton. After we all eat some breakfast, we discarded the dirty dishes into the basket and throw away the trash into the trash can.

As we exit the Float Islands buffet, it is getting chilly outside as we are sailing among the glaciers. "Brrr, it's getting chilly outside," I chattered. "It's a good thing we have fur, and our Team Magma Admin Uniforms."

We all take the staircase to go back to the 7th deck of the ship while we bring our room key cards with us. Back at the 7th deck, I placed my room key card onto the scanner below the doorknob that the light turns green while it buzzes. The stateroom 720 door is now open and I held it to her. As we return to our stateroom, I open the connecting door to our next door stateroom, 722. We see that Magma Leader Maxie, Magma Admin Tabitha, Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa, are getting ready for the Tracy Arm Glacier excursion to see the glaciers up close along with some sea animals. Also, a few Team Magma Grunts are in stateroom 722 too.

"Courtney, Neil," informed Maxie, "the rest of us will be getting ready to go to the Tracy Arm Glacier Excursion today while you two will be spending a romantic time together here in the ship. You can go to the hot tub, get a pedicure, massage, or something like that."

"Have a nice trip," I said, as they all exit the stateroom, except for the two of us.

The cruise ship stops sailing as the ship arrives to the Tracy Arm Glacier. "Oh and one more thing before we go," said Gooey, as he holds the door open after the other guests leave. "You can look at the glaciers from the television and or through the veranda."

"Thanks for the advice," I thanked, as Gooey leaves the stateroom 722.

Everyone, except for me and Courtney, has left the stateroom to go to the excursion as they bring their room key cards with them. "Now that we're alone, Neil," asked Courtney seductively, "do you want to make out?"

"Yes!" I gasped, as I placed my hand onto my chest while my heart is racing.

Before we begin making out, I closed the connecting door and locked the front door of my stateroom and put up a door knob sign that says, privacy please. I also closed the blinds to have some more privacy for our stateroom. Afterwards, Courtney and I begin to make out as we hug and kiss and lay on the queen-sized bed. About fifteen minutes later, we heard a knock on the door.

"Someone's here," she whispered, as we get out of bed while we remain in our Team Magma Admin Uniforms.

"It's Alex, can you please open the door, so I can clean your staterooms?" said Alex, the cleaner.

"Sure thing," I replied, as I open the door to let him in as put the door knob sign away.

Courtney and I exit our stateroom as we bring our room keys with us. "Come on, Courtney, let's go get ourselves some soft served ice cream," I said.

The two of us takes the staircase to go upstairs to go to the 9th deck of the ship. At the 9th deck of the ship, as we see the funnel vision of the ship, we see glaciers on the screen. "Take a look at those elegant glaciers, Neil," pointed Courtney, as she showed me the glaciers on the screen.

"Wow, they are so beautiful," I admired. "I want to take a picture of it."

I pull out my iPhone and used the camera directly at the glaciers in real life on deck. Not only I see the glaciers and icebergs, I also see a waterfall flowing on the mountain and into the sea. I take a picture of those glorious sights via my iPhone. At least we did not end up like "Titanic" because we have advanced technology for our cruise ship; in fact, it was also the time where we abandoned ship from the cruise ship that Gooey and I begin our crossover story of "The Scuffle of Legends".

Afterwards, we then go to Diddy Kong's Ice Cream Dream. They had some blueberry soft served ice cream instead of strawberry today. I served myself some soft served blueberry ice cream onto my waffle cone while she served vanilla soft served ice cream. I tried the blueberry ice cream, and I liked it. While I am enjoying some ice cream, I did not eat it too fast or ate the whole thing in one bite because I would get a brain freeze if I did. On the other hand, Courtney is eating some vanilla soft served ice cream.

As we are done with our ice creams now that we ate the waffle cones, we went downstairs to the seventh deck by taking the staircase. As we return, as I used my room key card to unlock my stateroom, the stateroom 720 is all clean thanks to Alex, and the curtains are up too. "What are we going to do next, Neil?" asked Courtney.

"Let's go to the hot tub together," I decided.

"Great idea, Neil. But we need to change into our bathing suits first."

She enters into the bathroom to get herself changed while I enter into the shower room to get myself changed too. I changed into my white swim trunks with black and red patterns on it while I wear sandals, and I do not have my white gloves on because my white gloves are in my luggage along with my pajamas and my other clothes. Afterwards, Courtney the Fox exits the bathroom that she is wearing her red bikini, ironically, even though our fur has completely covered up our private parts. Usually, when I am off duty as a Team Magma Admin, I wear nothing but my shoes and gloves on because I have green fur since I am an anthropomorphic two tailed green fox, a recolor of Tails. 

"Before we go, Courtney," I reminded, "please leave your room key card into our stateroom because I will be using my room key card when we get back. In fact, I will store my room key card into my swim trunk's pocket. Also, our room key card is waterproof thanks to the power of lamination." 

"Good thinking, Neil," complimented Courtney. 

"Thanks." 

Courtney the Fox has her sandals on too. As we leave the stateroom, I bring my room key card with me after storing it into my swim trunk's pocket. Once again, we walk upstairs to go to the 9th deck of the ship in the front section. At the front section of the 9th deck, we arrive to the hot tub in the Quiet Cove Adult Area as we start to soak in the warm hot tub at a cold place. 

While we are soaking in the hot tub, we see some chunks of ice from the glaciers falling into the ocean. "This is the life, Courtney," I said. 

"It sure is, Neil," agreed Courtney in a seductive voice, as she pats my shoulder and kisses me on the lips. 

Eleven minutes later, we got out of the hot tub. "Check this out, Courtney," I smiled, "and remember to stand back." 

I start to shake the excess water off like a dog to dry myself up, and then I spin my two tails like a helicopter to dry my tails off. "You're so funny, Neil," giggled Courtney, as she dries herself up with a beach towel. 

"Aww, thanks honey," I replied, as I blush. "All of this romantic alone time together makes me want to have some spaghetti for lunch." 

"We can have that at the Float Islands. I bet they have that at the lunch buffet today in the afternoon." 

"Sound's great, but first we need to go take a shower to freshen ourselves up." 

After we dried ourselves up, we went downstairs by taking the staircase to go back to the seventh deck. At the seventh deck, we returned back to our stateroom as I used the room key card to get in. One quick shower later, we are all freshened up that we begin to get dressed. Courtney the Fox begins to dress into her Team Magma Spirit T-Shirt on she has created along with some blue jeans that are cut with tail holes; also, she wears some shoes that are similar to my usual shoes. I dried up my room key card with a bath towel while I am wearing my Arceus T-Shirt on along with some khakis. Now, I am wearing my usual shoes and some white gloves on. 

As she is dressed differently, Courtney says, "I definitely need a break from wearing the same uniform for days." 

"Exactly," I agreed, "because it is starting to get smelly when wearing the same clothing for over three days without changing clothes or washing it, except for wearing pajamas at nighttime. Later tonight, I will use the Tool Gun to instantly clean our uniforms in a zap." 

"You make a good point, Neil. Now let's go to the Float Islands, lunchtime is approaching." 

The current time is 12:45 pm at Alaskan Time. Courtney and I left the stateroom as we bring our room key cards with us. Again, we take the staircase to go upstairs to go to the 9th deck. "Frequently going to staircases is good exercise, right Courtney?" I stated. 

"You bet," she replied.

As we arrive to the 9th deck, we go to the back section of the 9th deck to go to the Float Islands buffet for lunch. "You wait here at the table because we will be having some spaghetti for lunch," I said. 

I obtained a clean and empty plate as I enter the buffet station. As I discover that they actually have some spaghetti, with some traditional marinara sauce, I dished the pasta onto the plate. Then, I get myself a cup as I fill the glass with some ice cubes and some apple juice. Now, I sit at the table, face to face, with Courtney as I obtain a plate of spaghetti and a drink. 

"Have you gotten something to drink?" I asked. 

"I have a cup of water on the table," she said. 

"Now let's share some spaghetti together, like Lady and the Tramp." 

Courtney and I shared a plate of spaghetti; as we are about to do the spaghetti kiss, like Lady and the Tramp, Hoopa appears out of nowhere as he slurps some spaghetti in the middle. "Hoopa!" I shrieked. "What are you doing here?!" 

"Hehehehe, were you surprised?" giggled Hoopa. "By the way, we are back from the excursion." 

"Yes, Hoopa, I was surprised." 

"How was your excursion with your friends, Hoopa?" asked Courtney. 

"It was terrific, Courtney. We have seen the sea animals up close along with some icebergs and some glaciers up close. Maxie, Tabitha, Gooey, Jirachi and I, along with the Team Magma Grunts, are getting some lunch at the Float Islands." 

"Courtney and I are sharing some spaghetti for lunch today." 

"I heard, and I am glad that you liked some spaghetti, ever since Courtney mentions that they have it on the lunch menu of Float Islands. Well, enjoy your spaghetti, Neil. I'm going to have some donuts with my best bud, Jirachi." 

As Hoopa floats back to the other table, Courtney and I are alone again while Hoopa is sitting with the big group. "Sorry about the fact that Hoopa nearly spoiled the spaghetti kiss," I apologized. "It's nobody's fault; after all, Hoopa is a really funny oddball prankster in its Confined Form." 

"That's ok, Neil," replied Courtney. "Nobody's perfect." 

"Anyways, let's continue our lunch."

We continue to slurp some spaghetti as we finally did the spaghetti kiss like Lady and the Tramp. As we did, we both blush and giggle. One romantic lunchtime later, we have drank our drinks that we are ready to load the dirty dishes into the basket. Afterwards, we exit the Float Islands to go back to the seventh deck by taking the staircase. Back at the seventh deck, we return to our stateroom by using my room key card.

At our stateroom, Courtney and I are hanging out as we are about to watch TV. Surprisingly, when I dig through the drawers to find a TV remote, I discover a DirecTV remote that it has a built-in DirectTV satellite dish on the cruise ship. "Wow!" I exclaimed in amusement. "I did not see that coming, Courtney! They surprisingly have DirecTV in this ship. Back then, in 2016, I did not notice this unique feature, until now in 2019!" 

"That is so cool," agreed Courtney. "In the cruise, the TV in our stateroom has Nintendo Cruise Line related networks by changing the source channel, even lines or antenna channel numbers. However, if you change the source to HDMI 2, voila, you get DirecTV." 

Magma Leader Maxie, Magma Admin Tabitha, Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa drops by in our stateroom by going through the connected door, which they came back at stateroom 722. "What's with all the hype about, Neil?" asked Gooey in curiosity. 

"You'll never guess what they have in this cruise ship?" I said. 

"It's DirecTV." 

"How did you know, Gooey?" 

"I've heard about the praise of this inclusion on the ship, Neil." 

Magma Admin Tabitha notices me and Courtney wearing different clothes. "I'm just curious, Neil," he asked in a friendly attitude, "why aren't you wearing your Team Magma Admin Uniform?" 

"It's starting to stink after wearing it for about three to five days straight," I replied, "so I decided to take a break by wearing my Arceus T-Shirt for tonight's dinner at the Hall of Origin Replica." 

"Cool, you now have the Arceus spirit for tonight's dinner, Neil. It can change into any type, even our favorite types, fire types and ground types. I understand about your statement, pal. How are we going to wear our uniforms for tomorrow's meet and greet and tomorrow night's deck party?" 

"I have a solution, Tabitha." 

(The scene fades to bedtime at me and Courtney's stateroom, aka stateroom 720.) The two of us are in our nice and clean pajamas. "I'm very impressed on how you easily cleaned our clothes and our uniforms for the whole Team Magma crew, Neil," praised Courtney, as she is proud of my helpful actions. 

"It was quick and painless because it was all thanks to my handy dandy certified safe use of the Tool Gun," I recapped. "Tonight's dinner at the Hall of Origin Replica was so delicious that I can't believe that I remember my very first cruise trip in 2010. I completely forgot about my first cruise trip in 2010; it was the time where I created Gemerl720. Ah the glory days, how I missed you." 

"Everyone liked your Arceus T-Shirt at dinnertime that they requested autographs. They are excited about tomorrow's meet and greet along with the deck party. In fact, they liked it even more when you told everyone that you actually have Arceus in a Master Ball back in the 2016 cruise trip." 

Courtney and I begin to tuck ourselves into the queen-sized bed that we are getting ready for bed. "Good night, Courtney," I yawned, "I'm glad we had a great day together. I love you." 

"I love you too, sweetie," she replied. 

The two of us begin to sleep peacefully while the connecting door to stateroom 722 is closed. I am looking forward to tomorrow's meet and greet along with the deck party.


	10. Day 4

Once again, in the middle of the night, while I am sleeping next to Courtney the two tailed purple fox, my mind begins to develop another dream. I am in a plain gray background with Gooey. "Gooey," I asked, "I have a question to ask. I know I have been possessed by Dark Matter before as I became Dark Neil that I wear Maleficent's cloak in the 1959 version, despite having references to the 2014 live action version such as Dark Matter insects and monsters that I summoned. What if I only had the 1959 references when I am possessed by Dark Matter, meaning that I would have Maleficent's foolish goons in the 1959 version? Can you emulate this to see what it is like? Do you have the ability to possess me, Gooey?"

"Of course I can possess you, Neil," Gooey replied arrogantly. "After all, I am made of Dark Matter, but first I have to make some adjustments."

Gooey pulls out a Super Mushroom and a can of Carbon Spray Paint. The blue blob first eats a Super Mushroom that enlarges its size, which became as big as the authentic Dark Matter figure, rather than a miniature-sized Dark Matter. Next, the enlarged form of Gooey holds his breath to spray himself with the Carbon Spray Paint to make him black. Now he has become the black blob as he exhales.

He jumps into the air to morph himself into a spherical shape while activating its Mock Matter form as he retains his ring of orange blobs. "Wait a sec," said Gooey. "This ring of orange blobs are too small. Not to worry, I will inflate them."

Gooey inhales and holds his breath again to inflate a ring of orange blobs to make them as big as Dark Matter's orange blobs. As Gooey is almost done making a Dark Matter replica, Gooey says, "There we go, now for the finishing touch."

He opens its mouth wide open to morph his face into a singular eye resembling to Dark Matter. Then, Gooey changes its voice into a deep, dark villainous voice, a perfect voice impression of Dark Matter. "Now that that's out of the way, I will now possess you, Neil!" Cackled Dark Matter, as he rushes into my body to possess me again.

"Here we go again," I shuttered, as I am losing my free will and independent control.

Finally, my fur grows into a dark forest green fur color that my eyes and regular shoes turn purple; also, my shoes turn into spiky cleats once again after a four-year hiatus. Now, I have become Dark Neil once again after four years that I begin to wear Maleficent's cloak from the 1959 variant while Dark Matter now uses me as a puppet to begin the show. The gray background has changed into the interior of the Forbidden Mountain's tower from Sleeping Beauty (1959).

At the Forbidden Mountain, I am sitting at my throne at the throne room while I am holding a scepter with a green colored orb, resembling to the forgotten artifact based on the Colored Orbs, the Jade Orb. I am surrounded by a bunch of classic and brainless minions known as Maleficent's Goons, which is exclusive to the 1959 version now that there are no references to the 2014 version. "I want you to go find Princess Aurora for the next sixteen years," I demanded. "Don't screw it up, understand?"

"Yes your majesty," snorted the goon.

"Now go and find her!"

As my borrowed goons are on the search for Princess Aurora, I begin to wait for sixteen long years. While I wait, I say, "Squire! Go fetch me something I want for lunch. I would like some BBQ chicken wings and some french fries with a strawberry milkshake."

"Coming right up your highness," chuckled the goon.

A few seconds later, my borrowed goon gives me lunch in a brown paper bag, just like that one scene where King Galaspark demands the Galboss some lunch in "Tails Vs. Neil Act 3 The Movie".

"Your lunch is served," bestowed the goon while he snorts.

"In a bag?" I quoted, which was King Galaspark. "Oh boy! I can't wait to eat the whole meal in a bag!"

I ate the entire bag in one bite and swallowed it. Suddenly, my face turns red like the spicy effects from eating hot sauce. I fired a laser from my mouth due to a side effect that was in my lunch. "You idiot! Why did I fire Mah Lazor?!" I yelled, after I fired a Shoop Da Whoop Lazer.

"Sorry sir," paraphrased the goon, which was the Galbos, "we are all out of ketchup for your french fries, so we decided to use Shoop Da Whoop Sauce as a substitute, which tasted like ketchup."

"At least I have gotten something to eat. Now, I would like some brownies for dessert!"

"Right away, your majesty!"

I waited for the goon to bring me some brownies for dessert. A couple of minutes later, the goon has brought me some brownies. "Fudge brownies are done," said the goon, as he gives me a plate of some brownies.

"This looks promising," I said, as I eat the whole plate.

Suddenly, I had a bitter and salty taste in my mouth that I spit it out. "That was terrible! What was in those brownies?!" I complained in disgust.

"Oops, I accidentally used one cup of salt instead of sugar," reminded the goon.

"You idiot!" I yelled. "You've got the recipe all wrong! Now I have lost my appetite thanks to you."

Sixteen years later, in my dream, which is more like a couple of hours later, my temporary goons have returned to the Forbidden Mountain. "That's impossible!" I ranted, while I am quoting, "sixteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere?"

"Yeah, yeah, anywhere," replied the goons.

"But what about the town, the forests, and the mountains?"

"We have searched the mountains, forests, and the houses," explained the goon, "and let me see, in all the cradles."

"Cradle?"

"Yeah, every cradle."

"Cradle?!"

I suddenly realize that they just looked for a baby this whole time and I begin to laugh so hard along with the goons. Suddenly, as I stopped laughing, I shout, "Fools!"

The goons stopped laughing as they were frightened. "Idiots!" I yelled. "Imbeciles!"

I used my scepter to zap and drive away the goons. Suddenly, Dark Matter leaves my body because he is fed up about the stupidity in my dream. "That's it! I quit!" complained Dark Matter. "I cannot take this foolishness anymore. I'm out of here for good!"

Suddenly, my equipped cloak disappears along with the scepter that my fur is back to a normal green color along with my eyes, which are naturally red and my shoes are back to normal. The background reverts into a plain gray background. Abruptly, I hear thunder that someone is coming. It is none other than the _Real Maleficent_ from the original 1959 Sleeping Beauty as she appears in an eerie green light.

"Neil the Fox," said Maleficent, "your time has come. I will sentence you to a curse for plagiarizing me after four years."

"Please don't sentence me to a curse!" I begged sorrowfully. "I didn't do it, and it is not my fault. Sure, blame it on Dark Matter because he possessed me. I was only a huge fan of you and your dragon form in the original 1959 version as I liked it better than the live action version. Give me another chance, Maleficent. Ok ok, if it makes you feel better, I will wear my Purple Senior Squad Goals Spirit Shirt underneath my Black Senior Squad Goals Hoodie."

First, I wear my Purple Senior Squad Goals Spirit Shirt on, and then I wear my black hoodie over my purple shirt. She interestingly notices the familiar and classic black and purple combo while wearing this unique and creative clothing. "Ok, Neil," she calmly accepts, "I will give you another chance. Since your senior hoodie and spirit shirt is so unique, I will bestow you a gift. While you wear your Senior Squad Goals Hoodie over your Senior Squad Goals Spirit Shirt, you will be able to transform into a dragon. In order to be worthy of your power, you must test your strength against me."

Maleficent casts a spell on my senior hoodie and spirit shirt as a gift for creativity. "Thank you, Maleficent," I happily thanked. "I can now turn into a two tailed dragon!"

With the power of the magic senior hoodie and spirit shirt, I have the capability to transform into a dragon. Now, I unleash a massive green explosion as I turn myself into an exact replica of Dragon Maleficent, but I have two tails instead of one. After I transformed, Maleficent then turns into a dragon that the epic dragon battle is about to erupt.

We breathe green flames at each other as the dragon battle starts. I slash my opponent with my talons and whacked my foe with two tails. Dragon Maleficent chomps at my tail, and I lift my tail and performed the spine blaster. Then, I spin my tail like a helicopter and launched the dragon into the air. The dragon falls back down to the ground and I dash to the dragon and tackle Dragon Maleficent with great force like Spyro the Dragon's dash attack. I chomp the dragon with my draconic fangs and I breathe fire at the dragon.

I smash my front feet to create an earthquake that it sends white shockwaves to hit the dragon. Dragon Maleficent slashes me with its claws right on the face. To finish my move, the tips of my two tails glow white that I am about to stab the dragon with a skewer attack. As I performed a double skewer attack, my opponent is now defeated that Dragon Maleficent begins to cloak into green flames while dying. I flap my wings to float in the air as I fly away. Now that I won the battle, I am worthy of my powers of my senior hoodie and spirit shirt.

As I am all alone in the gray background, I now begin to revert back to a normal two tailed green fox with me wearing the senior hoodie and sprit shirt. Suddenly, Navi appears out of nowhere and says, "Neil! Why are you standing around while doing nothing?! The fourth day is already here, and the final minutes are counting. The moon is about to crash towards Clock Tower, and you wasted so much time. Now you screwed up everyone and did not summon all four giants to stop the moon!"

Suddenly, the gray background turns into a scene in Majora's Mask where the moon is about to impact the clock tower. "Oh no!" I cried, as I witness the moon slowly heading towards Clock Tower inevitably.

"What a misfortune!" I quoted, as I try to run away from the moon's destruction. "It is still not a fine day for sci-"

As the moon hits clock tower, everything went white. Then, I suddenly teleport to the plains with an apocalyptical landscape. Unfortunately, the shockwaves from the collision of the moon has hit me that I got launched into the air in certain doom, and then I woke up.

I am awake at the stateroom with me and Courtney on the queen-sized bed, and it is 9 o'clock am in the morning. "Courtney," I said, "I just had a ridiculously weird and funny dream last night; although, it has an epic dragon battle in my dream I just had."

"I heard," she replied. "I was hearing you snicker and chuckle when you were dreaming."

"It all started in a gray background where Gooey arrogantly states that he can possess me like Dark Matter, but Gooey cannot possess me in reality. Before he possessed me, Gooey dressed himself up into a Dark Matter replica. When I am possessed by Gooey as Dark Matter, I suddenly end up in the Forbidden Mountain with the goons while I am using Maleficent's cloak in the 1959 version of Sleeping Beauty. And I became Dark Neil again, remember that?"

"I do remember that, Neil."

"But this time, it only has the 1959 Sleeping Beauty references in my dream. When I demand the goons to fetch me something to eat, they are terrible at catering like the Galboss from 'Tails Vs. Neil Act 3 The Movie' and the Ladybug-like insectoid in the New Swarm Conflict. Then, after sixteen years of trying to find Princess Aurora, I became embarrassed that the goons have been looking for a baby the whole time. As I drove them away, Gooey as Dark Matter then exits my body due to the excessive stupidity it cannot take anymore. Then I end up back in the gray background while my cloak disappeared as I am back to a normal two tailed green fox. The _Real Maleficent_ shows up that she is about to sentence a curse to me as punishment for plagiarism. I begged and gave her another chance that I decided to wear my senior hoodie and spirit shirt while I state that it was Dark Matter's fault for the plagiarism. As she is impressed about the creativity, she gave me a gift that I have the ability to transform into a two tailed dragon when equipped with the senior hoodie and spirit shirt. I tested my strength as a dragon during an epic dragon battle; after I defeated Dragon Maleficent, I turn myself back to normal while remaining my hoodie and spirit shirt. Finally, the dream ends where the moon from Majora's Mask crashes to Clock Tower as the Dawn of the Final Day joke, also known as the Day 4 joke. And then I woke up."

"Sounds to me that you just had a crazy, weird and funny dream you had, Neil. Come on, let's go get some breakfast after we get ourselves ready."

The intercom plays the Super Mario Bros. ground theme intro. "Attention all guests," announced the P.A. "The Team Magma Meet and Greet Hour will begin at 12:30 pm in the afternoon for a whole hour. Now today is your chance to see your favorite members of Team Magma at the Lobby Atrium on the third deck. Also, the Team Magma Take Over Deck Party will be held at the 9th deck tonight at 7:45 pm. That's all for now, and have a great stay so far."

One quick morning routine later, we are already showered and our teeth is brushed. The two of us exit the stateroom as we bring our room key cards with us to go to the Float Islands for breakfast. Today is the day that the Team Magma Meet and Greet Hour will begin in the afternoon along with the Team Magma Take Over Deck Party tonight; also, the Team Magma themed dinner at Super Mario Maker's Canvas will be held after the deck party. Courtney and I walk upstairs to go to the 9th deck of the ship.

At the 9th deck of the cruise ship, we strolled to the back section of the cruise ship to enter the Float Islands breakfast buffet. The intercom is playing the Team Magma Hideout music from Pokemon Omega Ruby because today is the big day for Team Magma. The fans are excited for us as we enter the Float Islands buffet. "Now now, folks, let us eat breakfast first," I reassured, "and then we will host our activities today."

A few fans are sad while most of the fans are okay with it that they let us go eat some breakfast today. I obtained a clean plate as I am ready to dish my plate with the following breakfast items: two slices of toast, some scrambled eggs, some bacon, some hash browns, and some roasted breakfast potatoes. I have created a breakfast sandwich that contained some bacon, scrambled eggs, and a hash brown sandwiched together on toasted bread with a side of extra bacon strips and some roasted breakfast potatoes.

Afterwards, I obtained a carton of strawberry Moomoo Milk; as I obtained the food I want, I begin to sit next to Courtney at the table. "Behold! I have created a breakfast sandwich," I introduced to Courtney.

"That sounds great, Neil," replied Courtney, as she is impressed about my sandwich I made. "What is in the sandwich you added?"

"I added some scrambled eggs, bacon, and a hash brown patty sandwiched together on some toasted white bread."

For breakfast, I eat a breakfast sandwich I built along with a side of some extra bacon strips and some roasted potato cubes. As I ate the roasted potato cubes, they are quite spicy that I quickly chug some strawberry Moomoo Milk. "These breakfast potato cubes are quite spicy, aren't they, Neil?" phrased Courtney.

"They are indeed," I agreed.

Courtney eats some scrambled eggs and some bacon for breakfast along with a glass of water. As we are done eating breakfast, now that our plates are empty, we discarded our dirty dishes into the basket filled with dirty dishes. "Courtney and I are now finished eating breakfast folks," I announced. "Once Magma Leader Maxie, Magma Admin Tabitha, and the rest of the Team Magma Grunts are fed and ready for today, we will start our meet and greet at 12:30 pm."

The fans are cheering for us due to the anticipation for the meet and greet in the afternoon as well as tonight's deck party. "See you at the Lobby Atrium on the third deck, and see you at the 9th deck for the deck party tonight," said Courtney in a playful attitude.

Me and Courtney exit the Float Islands breakfast buffet. As we are at the 9th deck's back section elevator lobby, we see Maxie, Tabitha, and a few Team Magma Grunts along with Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa exiting the elevator. "Morning, Neil," greeted Tabitha. "We are just about to go to the Float Islands for breakfast. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Yep," I replied, "we have just eaten some breakfast."

"Remember," stated Maxie, "this afternoon, we will be hosting our meet and greet hour at 12:30 pm."

"While we host our meet and greet hour, Gooey, you are welcome to swim in the pool today. Oh, and by the way, you and your friends have to come to the deck party tonight. Trust me, you will love it."

"I'm sure I am going to love it," added Gooey.

While the rest of the Team Magma crew, along with Gooey and his friends, go to the Float Islands for breakfast, Courtney and I take the staircase to go downstairs back to the 7th deck and walked all the way back to stateroom 720. I placed the room key card onto the scanner below the doorknob that the light turns green and buzzes. Alex, the cleaning man, is cleaning the stateroom 722. The current time is around at 10 o'clock am in the morning.

As time passes by, after Alex is done cleaning our staterooms, the time is 12:25 pm in the afternoon. The whole Team Magma crew, along with a few Team Magma Grunts, are in my stateroom getting ourselves ready for the meet and greet while Gooey and his friends are at Yoshi's Family Pool area at the 9th deck. We all exit the stateroom as we bring our room key cards with us as we walk all the way downstairs to the 3rd deck of the ship.

Finally, as we arrive at the Lobby Atrium a few minutes early, the fans were elated for our arrival. "Magma Admin Neil the Fox in da house!" I greeted, which makes the fans more excited.

A bunch of fans are requesting autographs for the whole Team Magma crew. "Mrs. Courtney the Fox," requested the fan, "can you please sign my autograph?"

"Sure thing, sweetie," she replied, as she signs her signature on the fan's scrapbook.

"Thank you, Courtney."

The male fan gave her a hug after thanking her for signing the autograph, and she hugs him back. "Can I take a selfie with you," said the twin male fans.

"Sure thing, boys," she agreed.

One male fan has his iPhone out and activates the camera. "Say cheese," smiled Courtney, as they take a selfie via the iPhone.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"You look very handsome," complimented Courtney.

A bunch of fans, regardless of gender, are requesting autographs for me because I am an author of Gemerl720 Post fanfictions and a Team Magma Admin at the same time. "One for you, and one for you, and one for you, and one for you," I said, as I am signing a bunch of autographs.

"How is your honeymoon with Courtney so far?" asked a twelve-year-old fan.

"It is fantastic!" I praised.

"Great, I am glad."

"Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled is coming on Friday, June 21st, 2019 this summer."

"No way! I can't wait to play this game on the go with my Nintendo Switch."

"You have a Nintendo Switch too?"

"Sure I do."

"I didn't bring my switch, but that's okay. All it matters is that we have our meet and greet."

All the other fans are requesting autographs and a picture with the rest of the members of Team Magma, including the leader.

Meanwhile, back with Gooey and his friends, Jirachi and Hoopa (Confined Form), they are at the 9th deck of the ship. The family pool area is scarce because it is cold outside and most of the guests are participating the meet and greet. While they are at the 9th deck of the ship, the funnel vision at the pool area shows "Tails Vs. Neil: Attack of the New Swarm The Movie".

They are so bored while the three of them are soaking in the pool. Suddenly, Gooey has hatched an idea. "I know," added Gooey, "let's imagine that we are sailing the seven seas looking for the treasure chest in a deserted island."

"Great idea, Gooey," agreed Jirachi.

Gooey and his friends begins to make up a fantasy based on a pirate-themed adventure. (The scene fades to Gooey's imagination.)

They are sailing on a pirate ship called S.S. Gooey. Captain Gooey, the captain of the crew, and his two best friends, Jirachi and Hoopa, are on an expedition to find the lost treasure in a deserted island. While Gooey wears a black captain's hat, Jirachi and Hoopa wears a pirate's bandana. Hoopa pulls out a telescope-based spyglass and peeks at a deserted island. "Thar she blows, Gooey," said Hoopa. "We are heading to the island containing the treasure."

Abruptly, they see another pirate ship with a flag depicting a black flag with the icon of Slimy, a red recolor of Gooey wearing a purple captain's hat. The enemy's ship fires out cannonballs from the ship's cannons. "Think again, scurvy dogs," said Hoopa in its Confined Form, as he grabs a ring from its right horn and tosses it into the air.

A portal appears on the ring that he sends the cannonballs back to the enemy's ship. The Point B portal appears directly towards Slimy's Pirate Ship that it shoots out cannonballs at the ship. Slimy's Pirate Ship is easily destroyed and sunken thanks to the ring portal magic. "Cheater!" yelled Slimy.

"Hey, I'm not cheating," replied Hoopa, "I'm clever."

"Captain Gooey," alerted Jirachi, "Slimy and his henchmen are on their canoes that they are going to take us down by foot."

"Arrrgh," growled Captain Slimy. "How dare ye have destroyed me ship! You'll never get this treasure chest in the deserted island because we will get the treasure first!"

"Not if I get the treasure first, Captain Slimy," declared Captain Gooey, as he pulls out his sword.

Gooey leaps into action as he duels against Slimy with their swords. While Gooey's ship is getting closer to the land, Jirachi and Hoopa team up to take down the NZ henchmen, Slimy's minions. Jirachi and Hoopa uses Psychic by making their eyes glow purple that the NZ mercenaries are surrounded by a purple outlined aura. They toss a horde of NZs into the ocean.

Slimy is the only one on deck after his henchmen are thrown overboard. While Gooey defeated Slimy, Gooey says, "Now it's time to walk the plank!"

Gooey ties up Slimy with a rope and forces Slimy to walk the plank. Slimy then falls off the plank and splashes into the sea. The red blob gets chased by a shark as the shark roars like the MGM Lion. "Huzzah for Captain Gooey!" cheered Jirachi and Hoopa.

As the S.S. Gooey ship arrives to the deserted island, Gooey calls, "Land Ho!"

Captain Gooey drops the anchor as they exit the ship to enter the deserted island. "According to the map," stated Gooey, "we must take twenty-thousand paces west to find the treasure."

Twenty-thousand paces later, they have found the X. "X marks the spot!" pointed Jirachi.

"Let's get diggin'," said Gooey, as he pulls out three shovels.

They start digging the spot with a marked X to find some buried treasure. Finally, they struck a treasure chest. "Buried treasure!" exclaimed Hoopa in excitement. "We're rich!"

(Suddenly, their fantasy fades out as the scene reverts back to the family pool at the cruise ship.) Courtney the Fox arrives at the family pool to pick up Gooey and his friends. "We have finished our meet and greet hour, Gooey," notified Courtney in a friendly attitude.

"Gooey and I were so bored that we decided to make up a fun fantasy at the pool," recapped Hoopa.

"I'm glad you guys had fun at the pool, and I had a blast at the meet and greet."

(The scene fades to the whole Team Magma crew at the stateroom 720 with me and the Team Magma members all dressed up in our uniforms while Gooey and the two psychic Mythical Pokemon are in the stateroom 722 waiting for the deck party.) As time passes by, it is 7:30 pm in the afternoon. "Ok, here is the plan for tonight," planned Magma Leader Maxie. "Our deck party is scripted like a play. We have been practicing the deck party rehearsal after our meet and greet was finished that we have the script memorized by our hearts. Naturally, the deck party will be at first called Super Mario Star Festival Deck Party, just like 'The Universe & You - Are We Alone?', a disguise for Men In Black Alien Attack attraction at Universal Orlando. When the part where the Star Festival begins at the funnel vision, we will start our official Team Magma Take Over Deck Party, which is our cue. Mario and I, along with his friends, have been practicing for over four hours. The Team Magma Take Over Deck Party has been advertised very well in official flyers, websites, commercials, and more to celebrate the marriage of Neil and Courtney. This deck party will last for eleven minutes. The Team Magma Take Over Deck Party will start at 7:45 pm."

"This is going to be so exciting," I stated, as I am really anticipated for the deck party.

"Patience, Neil," reassured Maxie, "the time is almost here."

We all left my stateroom as we bring our room key cards with us, and then we all take the staircase to go to the 9th deck of the ship. While the whole Team Magma crew is going behind the stage along with Mario and friends, Gooey and his two best friends go to the closed family pool, which now has a deck covering the pool.

At the 9th deck, the guests, along with Gooey and the two psychic Mythical Pokemon are at the Super Mario Star Festival Deck Party. The current time is now 7:45 pm as a costume of Mario and friends show up on the stage. "Hello," introduced Mario, "It's a me, Mario. Tonight, we are ready to celebrate an event that only happens every 100 years, the Star Festival. Let the Super Mario Star Festival Deck Party begin!"

The funnel vision shows a video of the Star Festival beginning at the Mushroom Kingdom. This event at the start is like "The Universe & You - Are We Alone?", which is Men In Black Alien Attack in disguise. Suddenly, the lights go out while the funnel vision begins to have a fuzzy screen. "Lights out!" said Tabitha, as the Team Magma crew's cue has begun.

"Huh?" puzzled Mario, as he looks left and right. "What the heck is going on?"

The crowd begins to spark with anticipation for Team Magma. Courtney pretends to kidnap Peach while I pretend to kidnap Mario. "Hey! Let a go of me!" demanded Mario, as he memorized the script by heart.

"Not today, Mario," gloated Maxie. "It's now our time to shine."

After Courtney and I pretended to kidnap Mario and Peach, the two characters go to the backstage while Courtney and I go back to the stage. We quickly redecorated the false decoration into the Team Magma themed decoration for our deck party we are hosting. Now, the funnel vision shows the official title of our deck party afterwards. We begin to start our song to introduce the Team Magma Take Over Deck Party. The song symbolized our glorious triumph of taking over the deck while the Team Magma Grunt Battle background music plays.

After the intro song is finished, the crowd went absolutely nuts for the entire Team Magma crew. "I love you, Courtney!" exclaimed a cyan colored eleven-year-old Tails-like fox, who has a crush on Courtney the Fox.

Courtney the Fox gives a blow kiss to the eleven-year-old fan who has a crush on her. The young fox boy becomes swoon as he witnessed a blow kiss while his heart is fluttering. "Now that Team Magma has started the Team Magma Take Over Deck Party, let's do some fun activities," announced Magma Leader Maxie, as the crowd begins to cheer for us while the funnel vision shows a live footage of the stage on deck.

We begin our activities in the deck party such as Maxie Says (similar game to Simon Says), danced and sing more songs such as "You Are a Pirate" (a song of making fun of Team Aqua). Afterwards, the whole Team Magma crew took a bow after singing the last song, which was sung by Courtney (lead singer) and the other admins as the song is different than a song that made fun of Team Aqua. Throughout the deck party, it lasted for about eleven minutes.

Gooey and the two psychic Mythical Pokemon got up on stage. "Congratulations, Neil," congratulated Gooey. "You did very well on the deck party, and we had a blast. The last song Courtney had sung before the deck party ended was elegant at the start and badass at the end."

"Thank you, Gooey," thanked Courtney, while she blushes. "You're far too kind my blue blob."

"Aww, thanks, Gooey," I thanked. "I love you, Courtney."

"I love you too, Neil," she warmly replied.

Courtney and I kiss while we hug. The guests are exiting the 9th deck now that the deck party has concluded as they are going to their assigned restaurants. Tonight, the whole Team Magma crew will be going to Super Mario Maker's Canvas for dinner with a Team Magma themed interior, which is now known as Team Magma's Hideout.

The whole Team Magma crew, including three other guests of mine, are going downstairs by taking the staircase to go to the 4th deck's back section. At the 4th deck's back section, we all arrived at Team Magma's Hideout restaurant as we take our reserved seats just for the admins and the leader, including Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa. The interior of the theme is based on Pokemon Omega Ruby. "Team Magma in the house," I introduced.

They all cheered for us after they participated the deck party as we arrived at the restaurant. The waiter, with a Team Magma Logo pin, arrives to our table. "Welcome to Team Magma's Hideout," greeted the waiter, "may I take your order my special admins?"

"I'm ready to order, sir," I requested, as I looked at the special menu that contained special meals named after the whole Team Magma crew. "I would like the famous Neil the Fox's Homemade Crispy Chicken Sandwich, please. Oh, and I would like some apple juice too."

"I would like to have some of my famous Tabitha's Teriyaki Marinated T-Bone Steak with a side of mashed potatoes and a glass of water, please," added Tabitha, as he is looking forward to dinner.

"For dinner, I want to have some Maxie-sar Salad and what Tabitha ordered, please," said Maxie.

"I would like to have what Neil ordered and I want some Maxie-sar Salad, please," requested Courtney, "and for dessert, I would like Courtney's Chocolate Cake."

"Jirachi, Hoopa, and I would like to have what Neil the Fox ordered," added Gooey.

"Your dinner will be ready soon," said the waiter, as he goes to the kitchen with his written order ticket.

"We are staying at the restaurant here tonight because we are having some dessert," mentioned Courtney while she smiles. "That means, it's my birthday today, and we are having some chocolate cake for dessert."

"It's your birthday?!" exclaimed Gooey in astonishment.

"Hey everyone, today is Courtney's birthday," announced Tabitha. "Happy Birthday, Courtney."

"Aww, thanks guys," she replied.

"When the cake is served, we will all sing a happy birthday song to Courtney," I announced.

"How is your honeymoon so far, Neil?" asked Hoopa.

"It is fantastic so far, Hoopa. Tomorrow, Courtney and I are looking forward to watching the Delta Episode play from Pokemon Omega Ruby. There will be actors who cosplay Team Magma since the real Team Magma, which is us, are not going on stage. Although, we can still watch the show at the Nintendo Entertainment Theatre."

"I am looking forward to eating your famous chicken sandwich, Neil," said Gooey.

A few moments later, our food and drinks have arrived to our table. "Your dinner is served," bestowed the waiter, as he gives us our food.

I obtained a plate that contained my homemade country fried crispy chicken breast sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, white onions, bacon, shredded Mexican four cheese, and some ketchup on sesame seed buns. This is the exact sandwich I made at home, and they brought the comforts of home at the Team Magma themed restaurant to inspire my cooking. It also came with a side of steak fries and ketchup on the side. Additionally, I obtained a glass of apple juice with my order.

Magma Admin Tabitha obtained a plate of his favorite teriyaki marinated T-Bone steak with a side of mashed russet potatoes and a glass of water. "This is the life," said Tabitha, as he is ready to eat his steak.

Magma Leader Maxie obtained a bowl of some Caesar Salad and a plate of some steak with mashed potatoes and a glass of water.

On the other hand, Courtney the Fox obtained a bowl of some salad and my famous chicken sandwich with some apple juice. Similar to me, Gooey and his friends obtained their own chicken sandwiches with fries and some apple juice. "Bon appetite, everyone," I proposed.

We all start to eat our meal at dinnertime. "This chicken sandwich is scrumptious, Neil," added Jirachi.

"I agree with you," I replied.

"Me too," agreed Courtney, "your chicken sandwich is so juicy and delicious, Neil."

"Aww, thank you, honey."

"This steak is so juicy and tender," praised Tabitha. "It reminds me of some homemade teriyaki marinated beef jerky, but the steak is thicker and juicier."

As we are finished eating some dinner, the waiter begins to clear our plates. "I hoped I save room for dessert because I ate a chicken sandwich," I said. "But no worries, I am not full yet."

Finally, the waiter comes to our table and serves us a chocolate cake. "(Singing) Happy Birthday to you," we all sang. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Courtney the Fox. Happy Birthday to you."

"Aww, thanks guys," she smiled, while she blushes.

"Go on, babe, blow the candles and make a wish," I softly encouraged.

Courtney the Fox blows the candles and made a wish. "I wish that our honeymoon vacation is an unforgettable moment," wished Courtney, as she is happy.

After the candles are blown out, we all applauded for Courtney's birthday. She is around in her early 20s, which is almost the same age as me. We all begin to eat the chocolate cake for dessert.

(The scene fades to me and Courtney the Fox in our pajamas at the stateroom 720.) At my stateroom, there are two pouches of Lava Cookies they left us after the deck party and dinner. We are getting ourselves ready to go to bed because we will be waking up early to go to the gold panning excursion. We already took our showers and brushed our teeth after dinner. "I had a great day today, Courtney," I responded. "Everyone in the restaurant liked my chicken sandwich, even Tabitha's Teriyaki Marinated T-Bone Steak, Maxie-sar Salad, and some of Courtney's Chocolate Cake."

"Good, I'm glad," she warmly replied. "Tomorrow, we will wake up at a quarter to 6 am in the morning because we will have our gold panning excursion at Alaska. Good night, Neil. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, I love you too."

Courtney and I now begin to tuck ourselves into the queen-sized bed while the connecting door to stateroom 722 is closed. The two of us now go to sleep after a wonderful day on deck.


	11. Day 5

The next morning, which today is Friday, the alarm on my iPhone goes off that it is 5:45 am in the morning. Courtney the Fox and I begin to wake up out of bed as I turn off the alarm on my smartphone. "Good morning, Courtney," I said. "Today is the day we go to the gold panning excursion, and tonight is the Delta Episode play at the Nintendo Entertainment Theatre."

First thing in the morning, we took a quick shower followed by commencing our quick dental hygiene routine. Then, we dressed ourselves into our casual wear; Courtney is dressed into her Team Magma Spirit Shirt while I wear my Purple Senior Squad Goals Spirit Shirt underneath my Black Senior Squad Goals Hoodie. I also wear my khaki pants underneath my rain pants. We exit the stateroom as we bring our room key cards with us. "We will go to the Float Islands for a quick breakfast, and then we will go to the Promenade Lounge at the 3rd deck," stated Courtney.

As we exit our stateroom, Maxie, Tabitha, Gooey, Jirachi, Hoopa, and the rest of the Team Magma Grunts are exiting their staterooms as they are going to breakfast too. Magma Admin Tabitha is wearing a Team Magma Spirit Shirt too. "We're going to have some breakfast too, Neil," added Gooey. "I'm really looking forward to the gold panning excursion today."

We all take the staircase to go to the 9th deck of the ship. At the 9th deck, we walk to the back section of the deck to go to the Float Islands for breakfast. For breakfast, at the Float Islands, I obtained a clean plate that I dished the scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast onto the plate. Afterwards, I withdrawn a carton of strawberry Moomoo Milk from the ice box. I begin to sit next to Courtney to have a quick breakfast in the morning. I eat some scrambled eggs, toast, and some bacon for breakfast with some strawberry Moomoo Milk. Hoopa and Jirachi are eating some strawberry frosted donuts for breakfast along with some buttermilk pancakes drizzled with maple syrup.

After we all ate some breakfast, we discard our dirty dishes into the basket as we leave the breakfast buffet. "Listen up," announced Magma Leader Maxie, "we will be going to the Promenade Lounge on the back section of the 3rd deck for the Gold Panning Excursion. We will be going to our assigned tour group for the excursion and remember to stick together."

The whole Team Magma crew, along with the other guests of mine, are taking the staircase to go to the 3rd deck. As we arrive to the 3rd deck, we went to the back section of the deck to enter the Promenade Lounge. Unlike the Metroid Lounge, which has a Metroid themed lounge, the Promenade Lounge is a generic lounge, which does not have a themed lounge area. We are all dressed in our rain jacket and our rain pants for the excursion today. However, Hoopa, Jirachi, and Gooey are not wearing their equipment as they are fine the way they are now. We got our stickers for our group, and our group is May from Pokemon Omega Ruby, which will appear in the Delta Episode Play tonight.

As we got our May stickers, I say, "We would have gotten a sticker with a picture of you, Courtney, but what the heck. That sticker I expected is at a different group."

The only things we have brought with us is the room key cards and our smartphones. We follow our tour guide that has the icon of May's Redesign in Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire while we have the matching stickers equipped. Our tour guide's name is Shannon. While we are following the tour guide, we all take the staircase to go all the way to the 1st deck, also known as the gateway. First, we went through a quick security check like we did on the airport. One quick check later, we follow our group as we are heading to the bus.

Inside the bus, I am sitting next to the window as my wife sits next to me on the left side of me. "I got to tell you an interesting fact," I said, as the bus is not moving yet. "Did you know that I came from Blaze the Cat's home world because of my capabilities of the Sol Emeralds?"

"What?!" gasped Courtney in surprise. "No way! I did not see that coming. You're from another dimension!"

"That's right. I am a Blaze the Cat's dimensional counterpart of Tails while Blaze the Cat is her world's counterpart of Sonic. No wonder why they say I am a recolor of Tails. In the present day, since 2010, I came to the real world, which is here. I also have more than one house. One at the coast of Emerald Town and the other one I lived in during the time where I turned into a green hamster, which is also after the events of the New Swarm conflict. Of course there are more than one Dark Matter I had encountered throughout my life. There is one that possessed me from my first two week spring break of 2015 and another one that magically turned me into a green hamster."

"I love you, Neil, even though you came from another dimension."

"I love you too, Courtney."

Courtney the two tailed purple fox kissed me on the cheek. Now, the bus begins to move as we are all aboard in the bus. While the bus leaves the Nintendo Cruise, we begin to sightsee some waterfalls, rivers, and some mountains through the window.

About eleven minutes later, the bus has parked at the woods, where the gold panning excursion is located at. We all exit the bus and followed our tour guide. "Here we are, folks," said Gooey. "We are going to pan some gold like prospectors during the Gold Rush era of America."

"Cool your jets here, Gooey," I reassured, "don't expect to get big gold nuggets. We are here to pan some gold just for fun."

"Ok."

At the woods, we arrive to the area where the river flows onto the stream. We all listen the explanation of the history of gold mining and panning in Alaska from our tour guide. We all use the gold panning tool to pan some gold at the river. I witnessed the glimmering specks of gold nuggets. "Wow," I admired, "they are so beautiful."

Our excursion lasted for about an hour and a half. As a souvenir, while we are back in the bus, I obtained a certificate for participating the gold panning excursion and I also have a tiny jar of water with some specks of gold. "That was fun, Courtney," I recapped. "I had a great time so far today. Tonight, we are going to watch the play at the Nintendo Entertainment Theatre."

"Good, I'm glad, Neil," she replied.

"I had a good time too," added Tabitha.

"Same here," agreed Gooey.

The bus revs as the bus goes back to the dock, where the Nintendo Cruise is located at. Back at the dock, we enter the gateway to the first deck of the ship. We went through a quick security check routine as we get back into the ship. The current time is around at 9:15 am in the morning. Courtney and I return to the seventh deck of the ship by taking the staircase. I use my room key card to unlock my stateroom door. As we are back in the stateroom, Courtney and I take our rain jackets and rain pants off. Then, we take a nap on the queen-sized bed as we are exhausted from the gold panning excursion.

Approximately, two hours later, we wake up from our nap. "Boy, I feel much rested," I yawned, as I stretch.

"Me too," added Courtney the Fox.

As time passes by, it is 5:25 pm in the evening at our stateroom. Me and Courtney are getting ready to go watch the Delta Episode Play at the Nintendo Entertainment Theatre on the fourth deck's front section. The two of us are already dressed back into our t-shirts; however, I am still wearing my Senior Squad Goals Hoodie and Senior Squad Goals Spirit Shirt. We exit the stateroom as we bring our room key cards with us, and we will be approximately thirty minutes early because the play will start at 6 pm tonight.

Courtney and I take the staircase to go downstairs to the fourth deck of the ship. As we arrive to the fourth deck of the ship, we walk to the front section to enter the Nintendo Entertainment Theatre. Finally, we are at the theatre that we take our seats. "I can't wait to watch the play with you, Courtney," I said.

Thirty minutes later, the play finally begins at 6 o'clock pm. The Delta Episode story is about an incoming meteor that is heading towards Earth. We see all the scenes from the beginning to end, even the part where the actors and actresses cosplay as the Team Magma Crew in the stage. After the play is finished, which took about an hour and a half, we all applauded while the whole cast of the stage takes a bow.

"I loved the play, honey," I recapped. "At the part where Courtney tearfully apologizes to Maxie for her actions in the Delta Episode play, I feel sad and sympathetic for her."

"I do love the play too, Neil," she replied. "Let's go grab something to eat for dinner. Maxie and Tabitha mentioned that they went to a fancy restaurant at the top of the cruise."

"How about we go to Bowser's Castle Crunch for dinner tonight because all of this wonderful play made us hungry."

"That sounds like a plan, Neil."

"I never tried a Teriyaki Marinated Burger on deck before. Although, I made one for myself at home before, and I bet they brought the comforts of home to here."

We exit the theatre to go take the staircase to go to the 9th deck. At the 9th deck, we walk to Bowser's Castle Crunch. "Welcome to Bowser's Castle Crunch," greeted the fry cook, "may I take your order?"

"I would like a Teriyaki Marinated Burger for me and Courtney, please," I requested, as I looked at the new menu item that was added this afternoon. "Oh, also, we would like a side of french fries too."

"Sure thing, sir. Coming right up."

We wait for the fry cook to serve us our Teriyaki Marinated Burgers. As the burgers are finished cooking, the fry cook serves us the burgers. I obtained my Teriyaki Marinated Burger, which is also glazed in extra Teriyaki Glaze on the burger patty. The familiar smell reminded me of some homemade teriyaki marinated beef jerky and the teriyaki marinated steak. I begin to assemble my burger by adding the buns, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and ketchup. Courtney also has the same toppings and condiments as mine too.

As our burgers are finally assembled, we begin to sit at a clean and empty table, just the two of us. I took a bite at the this finely assembled burger, and I liked it so much that they actually brought the comforts of home to here. "This burger is so scrumptious," I praised.

"I agree, Neil," she added, as she eats her burger.

For dinner, at Bowser's Castle Crunch, Courtney and I ate a Teriyaki Marinated Burger with some lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and ketchup with a side of french fries. After we have eaten our dinner, we enter the Float Islands to get ourselves a drink. At the Float Islands, I grab a cup and filled it with water and apple juice while Courtney fills the cup with some water. We drink our drinks to wash down our throats from dinnertime. As we finished our drinks, we finally exit the Float Islands.

We take the staircase to go back to the seventh deck. At the seventh deck, I use the room key card to unlock my stateroom door. Now, we are back in the stateroom. "I'll take a shower first, Neil," said Courtney. "Then you will take your shower next."

Tonight, we are getting ourselves ready for bedtime. Approximately, eleven minutes later, I begin to take a shower now that she is done taking a shower. I took a shower for about eleven minutes. Then, I dry myself up and dressed myself into my pajamas. We brush our teeth before we go to bed. Lastly, the two of us now tuck ourselves into the queen-sized bed. We now go to bed around at 9:24 pm in the night as the connecting door to our next door stateroom is closed.

"Good night, Courtney," I said in a sweet tone. "I had a great day today. Tomorrow, at 11:30 am, we will go to our hiking excursion. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie," she replied in a soft tone.

The two of us now begin to sleep after a long, exhausting, and fun day we just had.


	12. Day 6

Once again, the next morning, which today is Saturday, Courtney the Fox and I wake up at 9 o'clock am in the morning via the alarm from my iPhone. As I got up, I turned off the alarm from my smartphone. First thing in the morning, we took our shower and brushed our teeth. After we commenced our morning routine, I say, "Today, we are going to our hiking excursion at 11:30 am. Of course we will go to the Float Islands for breakfast. Before we go to the excursion, after we eat breakfast, we will go to the Metroid Lounge, which is located at the mid-section of the 4th deck."

We begin to wear our casual clothes as we bring our room key cards with us. As we exit the stateroom, we see the other members of Team Magma wearing their casual clothing. All of us, including Gooey and the two psychic Mythical Pokemon, are taking the staircase to go to the 9th deck of the ship. At the 9th deck of the cruise ship, we enter the Float Islands breakfast buffet at the back section of the ship. For breakfast, after I dished up my meal onto the plate and took my seat, I had some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and some hash browns with a beverage of a carton of some strawberry Moomoo Milk.

After breakfast, we exit the Float Islands to go back to our staterooms at the seventh deck while we wait. As we are back on the seventh deck after we are done eating breakfast, I used the room key card to unlock the stateroom. Back at our stateroom, Courtney and I begin to equip ourselves with the same rain jacket and rain pants as yesterday. However, unlike yesterday, where I wore my Purple Senior Squad Goals Spirit Shirt on, I am wearing my Arceus T-Shirt underneath my Black Senior Squad Goals Hoodie today. The current time is around at 9:55 am in the morning. "While we wait, Courtney, let's watch some television," I suggested.

"That sounds like a plan," agreed Courtney, as she turns on the television.

While we are waiting, we are watching The Loud House on Nick HD via DirecTV, which shows us the episode called "White Hare". My mind begins to brainstorm on the development of an upcoming story I am planning to make while watching this cartoon about Warren, the male white rabbit, living with twenty-five chaotic rabbit sisters.

Approximately, one hour and fifteen minutes later, we are exiting the stateroom to get ready to go to our hiking excursion. The whole Team Magma crew, along with three other guests of mine, are taking the staircase to the fourth deck. As we arrive to the fourth deck, we walk to the mid-section of the ship to enter the Metroid Lounge. All of us are wearing our same equipment as yesterday, except for Gooey and the two psychic Mythical Pokemon.

At the Metroid Lounge, we are waiting for our group to be ready. While we are waiting, we are watching a funny viral cartoon, "Mama Luigi", an episode from the Super Mario World TV Series by DIC. Hoopa, Jirachi, Gooey, Tabitha, and I are guffawing about the funny scenes in the cartoon we are seeing. Now, our tour guide is ready to give us our stickers. Of course we only brought our smartphones and our room key cards with us. Finally, we got our stickers from our tour guide, and our sticker icon is Geno from "Super Mario RPG: Legends of the Seven Stars".

As I got the sticker, I say, "I like the sticker. You know what, I am also wearing my Arceus T-Shirt today, which is the perfect day for tonight's restaurant, the Hall of Origin Replica. This cruise has everything."

We follow our tour guide, Booker, to access the staircase to go to the first deck. At the first deck, we go through security checks like yesterday as we go to the gateway. One quick check later, we exit the cruise ship to go to our bus. As all of us are boarded into the bus, the bus revs and leaves the cruise ship.

While we are on our way to the hiking excursion, we see a breathtaking view of the forest. "I remember the day where we made out on the bus back in my first two week spring break of 2015, I recapped.

"I do too, Neil," she warmly replied, as she kissed me on the cheek. "Those are the days."

About eleven minutes later, we arrived to the hiking excursion as the bus has parked. We all climb off the bus to enter the hiking excursion. "I can't wait to see the icon of the United States of America, the Bald Eagle," stated Gooey in anticipation.

"Me too," agreed Jirachi and Hoopa.

Finally, we begin our excursion as we follow our tour guide to start our hiking adventure. First, we explore the rainforest that we see slugs, trees, seagulls, berries, and plants. The lush rainforest is an elegant green path. Next, we take the bridge to go across the lake; as we are crossing the bridge, we see fish, seals, and more seagulls at the lake.

Gooey mindlessly stares at the fish and recaps the 2016 cruise trip to the Bahamas during my second two week spring break of 2016, but Gooey slaps himself upside the face. "Resist the urge, Gooey," he said to himself, as we continue to follow the tour guide to move on.

After we crossed the bridge, we arrive to the lumber camp station, which shows us the lumberjacks carving wood to create totem poles. "There are some telescopes at the lumber camp," I pointed. "We can see the Bald Eagles in the distance with these."

Gooey, Jirachi, Hoopa, and I look through the telescopes to witness the Bald Eagles. "They are so majestic," admired Jirachi. "It would be nice if we see this bird up close."

"We can see the Bald Eagle up close when we get to the shed near the gift shop," stated Courtney.

After we exit the lumber camp, we arrive to the gift shop. "Be right back, guys," I said. "I will go to the restroom."

One quick trip to the restroom later, Courtney and I go to the shed with Gooey and his two friends. At the shed, we finally see a close up of the Bald Eagle and an owl. "Wow," admired Hoopa. "I love it. It is the iconic bird of the United States."

We exit the shed as we all go back to the bus now that our excursion has ended, which lasted for about two hours. "We had a great day exploring the Alaskan wildlife," stated Maxie, as we are all back in the bus. "Tomorrow is the last day on sea, so we will make it last. And on Monday, we will leave the cruise to go take the bus to the airport to Seattle when we get back to Vancouver. At Seattle, we will be staying at a hotel for one night, and then we will go to the airport back home to Florida. Also, tomorrow, we will go through the same routine as we go to Canada by going through Canadian customs. Tomorrow night, while we eat at Super Mario Maker's Canvas for dinner, the crew members will take our luggage to the bus on Monday, which will eventually be ticketed into the airplane's cargo hold on Monday."

The bus takes us back to the Nintendo Cruise Ship, which lasted for about eleven minutes. Back at the cruise ship, we enter the gateway to the first deck of the ship to have our quick security check finished. One quick check later, we take the elevator to go to the 7th deck of the ship. As we arrive to the seventh deck of the ship, we return to our stateroom to rest.

(The scene fades to bedtime as the time passes by, which is now 10 pm at night.) Courtney and I are in our pajamas at our stateroom 720. The connecting door to stateroom 722 is closed as we are getting ready for bed. "Dinner at the Hall of Origin Replica is scrumptious," I recapped. "While I am wearing my Arceus T-Shirt, I ate some Fettuccine with some Parmesan Crusted Chicken with some Marinara Sauce for dinner. Good night, Courtney. I had a great day today. Tomorrow, we will enjoy the last day on the cruise ship."

"Good night, Neil," replied Courtney, "I love you too."

The two of us tuck ourselves into the queen-sized bed as we are going to sleep. Tomorrow will be the last day on sea, and we will make it last once and for all.


	13. Day 7

On the final day on sea, today is Sunday. Courtney the Fox and I slept in until 10 am in the morning because we forgot to set the clocks one hour ahead. First thing in the morning, we take a quick shower followed by brushing our teeth. Afterwards, we set our clocks to one hour ahead now that we are getting close to Vancouver. "Today, we are going to lunch at the Hall of Origin Replica, Neil," stated Courtney.

"That's great," I agreed, as we are dressed into our Team Magma Admin Uniforms.

"After we eat some lunch, want to play 'Mario Kart 8 Deluxe' together?"

"Sure, I would love to."

Courtney and I exit our stateroom as we bring our room key cards with us. At the seventh deck hallway, I knocked on the stateroom 722 door. "Gooey, Jirachi, Hoopa," I asked, "want to go to the Hall of Origin Replica for lunch today?"

"Heck yeah!" agreed Gooey.

"I am planning to play 'Mario Kart 8 Deluxe' with Courtney after lunch. Do you want to play with us too afterwards?"

"Sure thing, Neil," accepted Jirachi.

Jirachi, Hoopa, and Gooey exit the stateroom 722 to tag along with me and Courtney. We all take the staircase go to downstairs to the 3rd deck of the ship. At the 3rd deck of the ship, we wait at the lobby atrium area until the Hall of Origin Replica is open for lunchtime. A couple of minutes later, it is now lunchtime that the restaurant is open.

We all enter the Hall of Origin Replica for lunch today. All of us are now seated as we went to our table. I am glancing the nostalgic interior of the restaurant that takes me back to 2010. It shows me ancient paintings of the Original One on the ceiling with the Creation Trio and the Lake Guardians. The waiter comes to our table.

"Welcome to the Hall of Origin Replica, may I take your order?" asked the waiter.

"I would like some deep-fried chicken tenders with a side of mashed potatoes and some broccoli," I requested. "Oh, also, I would like a strawberry smoothie for my drink, please."

"And what would you like, ma'am."

"I would like some grilled chicken salad and a glass of water, please," requested Courtney the Fox.

"I would like what Neil the Fox ordered," added Gooey.

"Same here," agreed Jirachi and Hoopa.

"Coming right up, folks."

The waiter now enters the kitchen with the written order ticket. While we wait for our food to be served, I ask, "Now that the cruise trip is coming to a close soon, how is your honeymoon throughout the seven days, Courtney?"

"It was fantastic," she replied blissfully.

"I couldn't agree more."

"I will never forget the good times we had throughout the seven days," said Gooey.

"Me too," added Hoopa.

"Our memories will be created near the end of our trip," smiled Jirachi.

"Tonight, we are going to have our luggage taken from our crew members while we eat at Super Mario Maker's Canvas for dinner tonight. After we play 'Mario Kart 8 Deluxe' together, we will be doing our paperwork to go through Canadian customs because we are going back to Vancouver. Tomorrow, we will go to Super Mario Maker's Canvas for breakfast before we leave the cruise ship. After we leave the cruise ship tomorrow, we will go to the terminal to take the bus to the airport. When we get to the airport, we will take the regular seats instead of the first-class seats on our way back to Seattle. Finally, when we get to Seattle, we will be staying at a hotel for one night. And afterwards, we will have our first-class seats from Alaska Airlines to go back home."

"I can't wait to draw my own stage in Super Mario Maker's Canvas, Neil," stated Hoopa, as he is looking forward to tonight.

"Me too, Hoopa."

A few moments later, our lunch is now served onto our table. Courtney has obtained a grilled chicken salad and a glass of water while Gooey, Jirachi, Hoopa, and I obtained our own platter of some deep-fried chicken tenders with a side of mashed potatoes, some broccoli, and a strawberry smoothie. We begin to eat our lunch at the Hall of Origin Replica. After we all eat some lunch, we exit the Hall of Origin Replica.

"Tomorrow morning, when we leave the cruise, Magma Leader Maxie will go to the Guest Services desk at the 3rd deck to check out our rooms on the way out," I stated.

As we exit the restaurant, we take the staircase to go to back to the 7th deck, so we can play "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe" together via local wireless with our own Nintendo Switch systems. I place my room key card onto the scanner below the doorknob that the light turns green. Then, I enter the stateroom 720, and the stateroom is already cleaned up thanks to Alex.

Back at our stateroom, Courtney and I activate our own Nintendo Switch systems. We swap our own game cartridges from "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" to "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe". As we open the application, I begin the local wireless connection as the host of "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe". Courtney, Hoopa, Jirachi, and Gooey join my lobby with their own Nintendo Switch systems. Now, there are five players in the local wireless multiplayer lobby; of course I know that the Nintendo Switch can play local wireless multiplayer up to 8 players in general.

"Want to be Koopaling siblings?" I requested.

"Don't mind if I do," accepted Hoopa in joy.

Courtney selects Wendy, I choose Bowser Jr., Gooey selects Lemmy, Jirachi selects Roy, and Hoopa selects Morton. As we choose our kart combo, I choose the Biddybuggy and the Roller Tires with the Bowser Kite. Courtney then chooses the Comet Bike, Cushion Tires, and the Hylian Kite. Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa chooses the Blue Falcon, Roller Tires, and the Hylian Kite for their kart combo.

Now our kart combo is set that we are ready for a four-race match. We all pick our course we are going to race at. Courtney and I voted Ice Ice Outpost while Gooey picks Wario's Gold Mine, Jirachi picks Rainbow Road 64, and Hoopa votes Tick-Tock Clock. The roulette starts and randomly decides the winning course. And Ice Ice Outpost is the winner of the roulette that Courtney and I gave each other a hi-five.

"Ready to race, guys," I declared.

"You bet," agreed Gooey in a friendly attitude.

We start the game with Ice Ice Outpost. After four rounds of "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe", I have won the race. "Congratulations, Neil," congratulated Courtney in a friendly attitude.

"Good game, Neil," complimented Gooey.

"Thanks," I replied. "Now, I will be packing my stuff into my luggage, and I will also do my paperwork in order to go through Canadian customs."

Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa return to their stateroom 722 by taking the connecting door. Now that they are back in their room, Courtney and I are working on our paperwork for the Canadian customs as we are heading to Vancouver tomorrow. Afterwards, we begin to pack our stuff into our luggage. However, I will pack my last things into my backpack tomorrow morning when we are ready to leave the cruise ship.

Most of the things are packed into my luggage. Before I pack my toiletries into my luggage, I begin to take a shower for about eleven minutes. Eleven minutes later, I dry myself up with a towel and I pack my toiletries into my luggage. Now that everything is packed up into my luggage, I zipped the luggage hermetically and locked it with a key.

Now that the luggage's lock has prevented the zipper from opening the luggage, I store the luggage lock's key into the Ziploc bag and into the backpack. "There we go," I said. "Now the crew members of the Nintendo Cruise Line will take our luggage to the bus, followed by the airplane to Seattle tomorrow afternoon in the cargo hold."

"Good," she agreed. "Then that's settled. I have done the same thing to my luggage too."

As time passes by, we are getting ourselves ready for dinner at Super Mario Maker's Canvas. Not only that, we will be drawing our own stage on the activity place mat. The whole Team Magma Crew, along with three guests of mine, are now exiting the staterooms as we bring our room key cards with us.

"This will be our last dinner for the Nintendo Cruise tonight," announced Magma Leader Maxie. "We will be staying here to watch Mario surviving the stages we will create."

"We're going to make it last for the rest of the night since it is our final night on sea," said Hoopa.

We all walk downstairs as we are taking the staircase. At the fourth deck, we head to the back section of the deck to go to Super Mario Maker's Canvas for dinner. The whole Team Magma Crew remains in our Team Magma uniforms as we enter the restaurant. At the restaurant, the Super Mario Maker's Canvas is back to normal just like when we started on Monday. As we are seated at our table, we placed our order for our dinner as our waiter came to our table.

After we placed our order for tonight's dinner, we all begin to draw our own stage on our own place mat. Each place mat has a scene number on each table; it is all about sequencing. I am making a very dangerous unstable ramp as I am drawing my own stage. As the waiter comes to our table to serve our dishes to us, we bestow our finished stages to the waiter. For dinner, at Super Mario Maker's Canvas, I ate a crispy chicken schnitzel with a side of bacon potatoes and some green beans along with a strawberry smoothie.

As everyone is done eating dinner, we begin to see Mario as Small Mario at the starting point as the custom-made stages are now ready for action. We all see Mario trying to endure the stages everyone has made. I also witness Mario sliding down the ramp, which has sent Mario high in the sky. Then, we see the other members of Team Magma's stage which has skewers, grinders, and burners on a conveyor belt. After Mario has survived the insanity of the customized stages everyone has made in the restaurant, we see Mario reach the Goal Flag that he goes into the castle.

We all give an applause after the show is finished. "Wow, Neil," complimented Tabitha. "I like your ramp. Mario almost died from jumping this ramp, even the conveyor belt of doom we made."

"Thank you, Tabitha," I replied. "I like your conveyor belt of doom."

"Thanks, Neil," thanked the whole Team Magma Crew.

"Ok, Tabitha. To make our night last, you and I, Neil the Fox, will race back to the stateroom like 'Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'. You will portray as Morton Koopaling on the Blue Falcon Kart with Roller Tires and the Hylian Kite while I will portray as Bowser Jr. on the Biddybuggy Kart with Roller Tires and the Bowser Kite."

"The last one to arrive to the stateroom is a Slakoth."

We begin to warm ourselves up as we did some stretching. As we are ready to race, I say, "Three, two, one. Go!"

Tabitha and I dash out of the restaurant as the two of us start to race back to the seventh deck. He pretends to fire hop as he imagines that he uses the boost panel. "Be careful, Tabitha," I alerted sarcastically, "fire hopping will not help you."

As Tabitha dashes to the staircase, I secretly use the elevator to go to the seventh deck, which is a sneaky shortcut. Then, I arrive to the seventh deck as I hear that Tabitha is catching up. I dash with my two tails as fast as possible, and Tabitha is a bit slower than me. Finally, as I quickly use my room key card to unlock stateroom 720, I finally reach my stateroom as the winner of the race.

Back in my stateroom, right before Tabitha comes to the next-door stateroom, I quote, "Yahoo! I won! Yay!"

As Tabitha is back in stateroom 722, which is the next-door stateroom, he opens the connecting door. "Wow, Neil," congratulated Tabitha, while he pants in exhaustion, "you're faster than me. You're right, fire hopping is not good enough anymore in 'Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'; in fact, Morton is not as good as the original Wii U version as it used to. Well played, Neil."

"Thank you, Tabitha," I replied, as I panted while catching my breath. "Next time when we race back to our staterooms on our future vacations at the Nintendo Cruise, which is the night before checking out, you and me will turn up the nitro in the style of 'Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled' with our Hovercrafts."

I close and lock the connecting door to stateroom 722 once and for all. The Nintendo Cruise Line Crew members has taken our luggage while we were eating at Super Mario Maker's Canvas for dinner. They will load them into the bus followed by the cargo hold for tomorrow's scheduled flight back to Seattle. I now pack up the remaining items into my backpack. However, the two empty Cherish Balls are still in my backpack. Tomorrow, after we eat breakfast at Super Mario Maker's Canvas, I will send Jirachi and Hoopa back into my two Cherish Balls.

Courtney returns to my stateroom, and she asks, "How is your race back to the stateroom with Tabitha?"

"It was exhausting, and I am faster than him," I yawned, as I recap the last moment on deck. "I was pretending to be Bowser Jr. while he pretends to be Morton Koopaling."

"I'm glad you had fun, Neil. It's time to go to bed."

As Courtney returns to our stateroom, she closes the door and locks it. The two of us begins to tuck ourselves into the queen-sized bed. "Good night, Neil," said Courtney in a soft tone. "I'm glad we had a wonderful vacation at Alaska to celebrate our honeymoon."

"Good night, honey," I replied. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

The two of us begins to sleep in our queen-sized bed on deck one last time before we leave the cruise ship tomorrow. Our Alaskan Honeymoon was the best vacation I ever had with Courtney.

"One more thing, Courtney," I ask quietly. "When will you pack your stuff into your backpack?"

"I will do that first thing in the morning," she softly replied. "Go to sleep, Neil."

Now, we sleep in our stateroom once and for all. The two of us hug and kiss one last time on sea.


	14. Return to Vancouver and Seattle

The next morning, which today is Monday, Courtney the Fox and I wake up out of bed due to the alarm setting off on my iPhone. I turn off the alarm from my iPhone as we are awake. Today is the day we leave the Nintendo Cruise, and the current time is 5:45 am in the morning. As we are awake, Courtney begins to pack her stuff into her backpack; however, I already packed my last items into my backpack last night along with the decorations in the stateroom and the light up Team Magma emblem. Courtney also packed the decorations in the stateroom too since it is now ours to keep as a souvenir. Finally, as we are all set and ready to go, the two of us leave the stateroom once and for all without anything left behind as we bring our room key cards with us.

We see the rest of the members of Team Magma, along with Gooey, and the two psychic Mythical Pokemon exiting the staterooms. "After we eat breakfast, Jirachi and Hoopa, I will send you two back into my two Cherish Balls," I informed.

"Okie dokie, Neil," accepted Jirachi. "I'm glad we had a great time throughout the seven days on deck."

"Today, according to the schedule, we are going to last night's restaurant for breakfast, which is Super Mario Maker's Canvas," stated Maxie.

We all take the staircase one last time by going downstairs to the fourth deck. At the fourth deck, we walk to the back section of the deck to enter Super Mario Maker's Canvas for breakfast today. As we arrive into the restaurant, we take our seats as we are ready to eat some breakfast here. All of us have our backpacks onto our backs with our packed stuff with us. Our luggage is already taken in order for the crew members to send them into the bus, followed by the cargo hold for today's scheduled flight to Seattle.

Our waiter comes to our table as we are ready to order some breakfast. The whole Team Magma Crew, including me, wants to order some bacon and eggs with a side of hash browns and some white bread toast along with a glass of apple juice. However, Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa would like some buttermilk pancakes with a side of bacon and a glass of apple juice. The waiter goes to the kitchen with his written order ticket.

"How is our vacation at Alaska?" asked Magma Leader Maxie.

"Fantastic," we all said, except for Maxie.

"I couldn't agree more, everyone. I'm glad we had a nice stay at Alaska to celebrate the marriage of Neil and Courtney. After we eat breakfast today, I will be at the guest services desk at the third deck to check out our rooms on the way out. When we leave the cruise ship without anything left behind, we will go to the terminal to take the bus to the airport, and then we will go take a quick one-hour flight back to Seattle. Lastly, we will be staying at a hotel for one night at Seattle, and finally, we will go to the airport to fly back home to Tampa, Florida."

A few moments later, our waiter comes to our tables and serves us our breakfast meal. While we are eating some breakfast, we are looking at the behind the scenes of some concept artwork of Super Mario Bros. (1985), Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe, and Super Mario 3D World. After we finish our breakfast, we became stuffed as a stocking.

We all exit the restaurant one last time and we begin to walk downstairs to go to the third deck of the ship. As we arrive to the third deck of the ship, Maxie goes to the guest services area to check out our staterooms. We can keep the Nintendo Cruise Room Key Cards as a souvenir from our vacation, unlike hotel room key cards. While I am waiting for Maxie, I pull out my two Cherish Balls from my backpack. "Jirachi, Hoopa, return," I said, as I send the two psychic Mythical Pokemon back into the two Cherish Balls.

Afterwards, I placed the two Cherish Balls containing Jirachi and Hoopa back into my backpack. Finally, I zip my backpack to hermetically close it once and for all. Now, Maxie is finished from checking out our staterooms that we get in line to exit the cruise ship to go back to the Canada Place Cruise Ship Terminal. We carry our backpacks as we go back to the terminal.

While we are at the cruise terminal, as we are on our way to the bus, I say, "I'm glad we enjoyed our honeymoon, Courtney. We will be soul mates ever since we are married that we will be together forever, even if we are apart for some reasons. I understand that there are times that we have to be apart such as serving myself to stop the New Swarm during the New Swarm Conflict for example, which is the time before I married you, and the New Swarm Conflict also took place during the time when we were sweethearts."

"I'm so proud of you on saving humanity from the New Swarm years ago, Neil the Fox," replied Courtney in a soft tone.

"Thank you, honey."

We arrive to the bus that all of us are aboard in the bus while we have our backpacks with us. The bus then leaves the cruise terminal that we are heading to the airport. One quick trip to the airport later, we arrive to the airport in a snap as we carry our backpacks. We first commenced our quick security checks and customs for the United States. Currently, thanks to the helpful crew members of the Nintendo Cruise, our luggage is now loaded into the cargo hold of the plane we are going to fly.

The current time is 11:42 am in the morning as we are waiting at the airside of the airport. Now, we are ready to board into the plane that we enter the transport tube to the plane. We take our regular seats today as we are going to have a quick one-hour trip back to Seattle. As we are seated, Magma Admin Tabitha sits on the left side, Magma Admin Courtney the Fox sits on the middle seat, and I sit on the right seat.

Behind our seats, Magma Leader Maxie sits on the left seat, the male Team Magma Grunt sits on the middle seat, and the female Team Magma Grunt sits on the right seat. Gooey sits on the right seat across our seats while Gooey sits next to the other guests. We are all in the regular economy seats for now; however, when we fly back home tomorrow, we will sit on the first-class seats at the Alaska Airlines. We all place our backpacks below our seats. The current time is now 11:58 am that the airplane begins to take off and fly.

One hour later, we landed to Seattle after a quick flight. "That was quick," whispered Tabitha.

After a quick trip back to Seattle, we exit the plane as we bring our backpacks with us. Back at the Seattle airport, we went to the baggage claim area as we are going to get our luggage. As we see our luggage that has the Nintendo Cruise tag, which has a picture of Zelda's "A Link to the Past" design, we obtain our luggage from the conveyor belt. "Now that that's settled, we will be staying at a hotel for one night," said Gooey.

We wait for the shuttle bus as we exit the airport. As the shuttle bus arrives, it is a shuttle bus to the hotel we will stay, which is the Courtyard by Marriott Seattle Sea-Tac Area. As we load our luggage and our backpack into the shuttle bus, we all board into the bus as we take our seats. The shuttle bus to the hotel then exits the airport that we are on our way to the hotel. We are all sleepy and exhausted from our preparation on returning back to Seattle. As we arrive to the hotel, we all exit the shuttle bus as we bring our luggage and our backpacks with us. 

At the lobby area of the hotel, Maxie begins to check in our rooms at the front desk. We wait at the lobby until we get our room key cards. Now that Magma Leader Maxie is done checking in our rooms, he bestows us our hotel room key cards. "We will be staying at the 5th floor of the hotel for one night," said Maxie. "You and Courtney will be staying at room 520. Gooey, Tabitha, and I will be staying at room 522, which is next door to room 520. And the rest of the Team Magma Grunts will be staying at room 524, which is across room 522." 

We all take the elevator to go to the 5th floor by pressing the elevator button to open the door. As we are aboard in the elevator, I press the fifth-floor button that the elevator doors close. The elevator carries us to the fifth floor; as we arrive to the fifth floor, the elevator doors open that we all exit the elevator as we carry our belonging with us. At the fifth floor, we search for the rooms we wanted. 

As Courtney and I arrive to the hotel room 520, I used the hotel room key card to unlock the door that we enter the hotel. Inside our hotel room, we unpack our luggage and our toiletries. 

(The scene fades to the evening, which is around at 8 pm.) Courtney and I are in our pajamas that we already took a shower and brushed our teeth after a late lunch at Buffalo Wild Wings. "That late lunch was scrumptious," I praised. "For a late lunch, I ate some buffalo shrimp, some mac and cheese bites, and a crispy chicken sandwich topped with some lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and ketchup, with a side of potato wedges and a glass of water." 

"I agree, dear," she replied. "Tomorrow, we must wake up at 4:15 am in the morning because Maxie will be checking out our rooms at 5 am early in the morning. And lastly, we will be going to the Seattle Airport back home to Tampa before the scheduled flight leaves at 7:35 am in the morning, and we will have our first-class seats." 

Courtney and I tuck ourselves into the queen-sized bed as we are getting ready for bed on the night before we go back home. "Good night, Courtney," I whispered in a soft tone. "I love you." 

"Good night, Neil," replied Courtney. "I love you, too." 

We hug and kiss as we go to sleep on the queen-sized bed.


	15. Returning back home to Emerald Town

Early in the morning, the alarm on my iPhone sets off that Courtney the Fox and I wake up out of bed. The current time is 4:15 am in the morning. I turn off the alarm from my iPhone that we are getting ourselves ready for departure. First thing in the morning, we brush our teeth before we pack them into the toiletries bag, which will be packed into our luggage. Afterwards, we store our toiletries into the toiletries bag; then, we store our individual toiletries bag into our luggage. We continue to pack our stuff into our own luggage and our backpacks.

As we are done packing our stuff up, I locked my luggage's lock to prevent from zipping open; then, I store the luggage lock's key into the Ziploc bag and into my backpack. Now that we packed our luggage and our backpacks, we are ready to leave hotel. "All set and ready to go," I said.

The two of us exit our hotel room as we bring our hotel room key cards with us, and we see the rest of the members of Team Magma, along with Gooey, exiting their hotel rooms. We all walk in the hallway to go to the elevator. I press the elevator button to go down, and the doors are open. As we enter the elevator, Magma Leader Maxie presses the lobby level floor button to take us to that floor. The elevator doors hermetically close after pressing the button. It then gently carries us to the lobby level floor of the hotel. We exit the elevator as the doors are open.

We all wait at the lobby room while Maxie is checking out our hotel rooms as we return the room key cards to our leader. All of us have our luggage and our backpacks with us as we are about to exit the hotel. "Today, the private shuttle bus will take us to the airport," stated Maxie. "When we get to the airport, we will go get something to eat for breakfast. Afterwards, we will board into the Alaska Airlines with our first-class seats. When we get back to Tampa, the last private shuttle bus will take us back to Emerald Town, Neil the Fox's hometown."

The black private shuttle bus parks near the entrance of the hotel. We exit the hotel after Maxie is done checking out our hotel rooms. The shuttle bus driver exits the driver's seat in order for him to open the back trunk of the shuttle bus. We load our luggage into the private shuttle bus; the driver then closes the back trunk after our luggage is loaded into the shuttle bus.

Everyone climbs aboard into the shuttle bus as we bring our backpacks with us. "All aboard," said the bus driver, as we are ready to leave the hotel to go to the airport.

The shuttle bus then takes us to the airport at Seattle. It is currently 5:30 am in the morning, and we have plenty of time left. Finally, we arrive to the airport that the shuttle bus makes a complete stop. We all exit the shuttle bus as we bring our backpacks with us. The bus driver then exits the driver's seat in order for him to open the back trunk. He then unloads the luggage and bestows them to us. As we got our luggage and our backpacks on our backs that nothing is left behind, the bus driver climbs back onto the driver's seat after closing the back trunk. Then, the shuttle bus drives away.

We arrive to the Seattle-Tacoma airport, which is the one we went before we started our Alaskan Honeymoon, that we are getting our luggage ticketed for our flight back home to Tampa, Florida via the Alaska Airlines. As our luggage has been ticketed, the employee takes our luggage onto the conveyor belt, which will be stored into the cargo hold of the Alaska Airlines flight back to Tampa. Of course we always have our backpacks onto our backs. As we have our tickets for our first-class seats, we are going through TSA security checks at the airport.

One quick check later, we are now all caught up. "Now that that's out of the way, let's go get some breakfast at the airport," I said.

We arrive at the breakfast station of the airport. For breakfast, at the airport, I ate some scrambled eggs with some bacon and some biscuits. I also drink some water straight from the bottle. Finally, after we ate some breakfast, we arrive at the Alaska Airlines at our first-class seats as we brought our backpacks with us. I am sitting next to Courtney while Maxie sits next to Tabitha behind us. Gooey sits next to a Team Magma Grunt as they are behind Maxie. A few Team Magma Grunts are seated in their first-class seats. Now, the current time is 7 o'clock am in the morning. This is a nonstop flight back home to Tampa, which will last for five to six hours.

"I'm glad we had a great time," I whispered. "But it is great to be back home, honey."

"I agree," she softly replied.

About a half hour later, the plane begins to take off as we are ready for our nonstop flight back home after we have our seatbelts fastened. Courtney and I begin to take a nap throughout this nonstop flight.

Five to six hours later, the plane is about to descend to Tampa, Florida. We begin to wake up after we had extra hours of sleep. Finally, the plane lands onto the runway of the Tampa International Airport. As the plane makes a complete stop, we exit the Alaska Airlines plane as we bring our backpacks with us while we go through the transport tube. In the New York Timezone, as we are back in Tampa, the current time is 3:55 pm in the afternoon.

Back at the airside of the Tampa International Airport, we take the escalator to go to our baggage claim area of the airport, which is the Alaska Airlines baggage claim section.

As we arrive to the baggage claim area, we claim our baggage from the conveyor belt as we spot the icon of Zelda in her "A Link to the Past" design. "Now that we got our luggage, our last shuttle bus will pick us up from the airport," said Maxie.

On the way out, as we have our luggage and our backpacks with us, the last black private shuttle bus parks near the exit of the airport. The bus driver then exits the driver's seat to help us load our luggage into the back trunk. He first opens the back trunk of the shuttle bus, and then he loads our luggage into the shuttle bus. Afterwards, he closes the back trunk of the shuttle bus that he returns back to the driver's seat. We all enter the shuttle bus as we take our seats, and we have our backpacks with us.

Finally, as we are all aboard once more, the shuttle bus leaves the Tampa International Airport to take us back to Emerald Town. Approximately, thirty minutes later, we arrive to the front yard of my house back in Emerald Town. We all exit the shuttle bus along with the bus driver. The bus driver opens the back trunk to unload our luggage, and the driver bestows them to us once more. After the bus driver has unloaded our luggage, while we still have our backpacks onto our backs, the bus driver closes the back trunk and returns back to the driver's seat once more.

The shuttle bus then leaves my front yard without anything left behind inside the shuttle bus. I pull out my Cherish Ball to summon Hoopa in its Confined Form to do the honors. "Do you want to do the honors, Hoopa?" I asked.

"Okay!" phrased Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its right horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring that he is ready to send, Magma Leader Maxie, Magma Admin Tabitha, and the rest of the Team Magma Grunts back to the Team Magma Hideout. "Goodbye, Neil," said Maxie. "I'll see you later. I hope you enjoyed your honeymoon with Courtney."

"Farewell, pal," smiled Tabitha. "I had a great time with you. I will see you again someday."

"You too," I replied.

Hoopa then sends them back to their hideout along with their luggage. Afterwards, Hoopa hangs his ring back to its right horn as the portal on the ring dissipates. "Now, I will unlock the house," I said, as I pull out my house key from my backpack.

I unlocked the front door of my house by using my house key. As Courtney, Gooey, and I, along with Hoopa return to my house, I smell the welcome home smell as we are back home. "Now, let's unpack our stuff," I said.

One unpacking process from my luggage and my backpack later, along with Courtney's luggage and her backpack, my Nintendo Switch is back in the docking station with the Neon Green Joy-Cons back onto the Joy-Con Charging Grip. "Hoopa, take Gooey back home to Cappy Town," I requested.

"Right away, Neil the Fox," agreed Hoopa, as he detaches a ring from its waist and tosses into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring that Hoopa sends Gooey and its belongings back home to Cappy Town, which is in Planet PopStar. Then, the portal on the ring dissipates. "Hoopa, can you summon some of Courtney's belongings from her office to our house, so Courtney can settle in at our house?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Neil," replied Hoopa, as the portal on the ring reappears.

The ring portal summons Courtney's black Z-Power Ring with the Grassium Z-Crystal equipped along with the Key Stone, her Pokemon party in their Pokeballs, clothes, and a few other items. However, the bed is not summoned because I have a queen-sized bed in my bedroom that Courtney and I will share my bedroom. After Hoopa summoned the items, the portal on the ring dissipates that Hoopa attaches his ring back to its waist.

"As of today, I have now permanently moved into your house!" cheered Courtney the Fox, as we are helping her settle in.

I hug her as she is happy that we are home, and she hugged me back. We both hug and kiss as we are together forever. Jirachi comes out of the second Cherish Ball by itself that Jirachi hugs Hoopa. "Yaaaaayy! We are going to be roomies!" cheered Jirachi.

And so, after we help her settle in our house, Courtney and I are a happily married couple. Her own Nintendo Switch console is now currently docked into our bedroom TV while my Nintendo Switch is docked into the living room TV. "Aww, isn't it romantic, Jirachi," said the Mischief Pokemon.

"I agree, best friend," he replied.

The end.

Epilogue: The years roll by, as we are in our early thirties, which is around in the late 2020s, we have two beautiful fox cub children: William the Fox and Courtney the Fox Jr. We are one big happy family as we all love each other in a very nice home at Emerald Town. Me and Courtney are taking very good care of our children as our sweet children is in their toddler years. Courtney and I are soul mates that we are together forever until the end of time.


End file.
